My Tales From The TARDIS
by The Raggedy Time Traveller
Summary: Emily Mock was having a sleepover with her friends when the TARDIS lands in her driveway. She went on an adventure with the Tenth Doctor when she was eleven years old, but that was four years ago, yet she still hasn't forgotten. Now, fifteen years old, what will happen when Emily meets the Eleventh Doctor? (Set during Series 7 part 1) Please read and review! :-D
1. It Begins

**It Begins**

It was a typical sunny June afternoon in North Carolina, and once again I was bored. I wanted adventure; to go somewhere I had never been before, to see what others had never seen. It almost seemed like my life would never change. Just always stuck in a continuous loop of boredom. Little did I know that my life was going to change very soon.

_Vwroop vwroop vwroop. _That noise kept coming from outside the bonus room window where my friends and me were camped out for my fifteenth birthday. Was I the only one who woke up? I got up, grabbed a flashlight, and headed out the front door. By the time I circled around to the driveway, there was a man with floppy brown hair and a bow tie standing outside a big blue box seemingly waiting for me.

"Uh, hello," I said not knowing what else to say. The man came towards me, circled me a few times, and asked,

"Do you happen to know Emily Mock?"

"I happen to be Emily Mock, sir," I told him, "Why do you need to know?" He reached into his coat pocked and pulled out a leather wallet.

"Got a message on the psychic paper saying 'Take Emily Mock for a trip. Could save her life.' Personally, I've got no lead as to how a trip in the TARDIS could save a person's life, but I guess we can have a go,"he said grabbing my hand and snapping his fingers to open the box's doors, "Shall we?" TARDIS, I had heard that word before. Some spiky haired skinny fella called the Doctor took me on a trip. We, well mainly I, ended up saving the world from the Graske! If this is the TARDIS again, then maybe this man in the bow tie is the Doctor! After all, he did say that he'd come back for me.

"If it'll save my life, then yes we shall," I said and we entered the dark inside of the box.

"Stay right there and close your eyes," the man said to me, "I'll tell you when you can open them again." It was about ten minutes or so before I could open them again.

"Ok, open!" and I saw a new TARDIS and a new doctor apparently. I walked up to and around the console, looking at all the different buttons and levers and switches and wondering what they did. I didn't realize how wide my mouth was open; it could've let in a whole group of flies by the time I managed to close it.

"Alright, I've got the TARDIS set to random. She'll choose the place, all we have to do is choose past or future," the Doctor said. He brought me over to a two pronged lever, "Which I'm leaving up to you," he said placing my hand on the lever, "Left is the past, right is the future. Take your pick, you've got all the time in the world." I pondered a bit before finally asking him,

"Do you know about the Graske?"

He gave me a puzzled look, but soon remembered, "Oh the Graske! I had an absolutely amazing adventure centered around them once! But that was ages ago. Christmas, 2009 if I recall. I didn't even look like this!"

"Let me take a guess; spiky hair, really thin?" He was doing a really convincing impression of a goldfish now, "H- How do you know?" he stammered still surprised.

"Did you have anyone with you when you went on that adventure?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes I did! Possibly the youngest person to fly the TARDIS at eleven years old, and might I say she was brilliant!"

"What did she look like?"

"Hmmmm, red hair just about your color, blue-golden eyes, freckles covering her nose and cheeks, and she had a Mario T-Shirt on. Now that I think about it, how long ago was that?"

"Four years," I answered.

"And how would you know?" he asked. I gave him a look that said "How do you think?" and he was mind blown.

"You said you would come back for me, I never knew when," I said, "I kept looking outside my bedroom window expecting to see you waving to me and the TARDIS sitting in my driveway. I guess I just forgot over time. And, did I mention that it's my birthday?" I was expecting to see a look of sorriness, but I instead received a great big hug.

"Pleasure to be traveling with you again at last Miss Mock! And happy birthday! I trust that you'll stick around longer this time?" he asked hopefully. I let my actions speak louder that my words when I flicked the switch on the right. We were heading to the future.

"I'll stay until you want me to go."


	2. Bigger on the Inside

Bigger on The Inside

It took awhile for us to arrive at our destination, but that gave me time to explore the new TARDIS. My first time aboard, the Doctor and I mainly stuck to the console room, but now I had the chance to wander through all of the different corridors. I almost got lost in the library, discovered the infamous swimming pool, and even found a couple of nifty hiding places that might be of use later.

Eventually I came across my room, and I quickly opened its door. It was as big as the entire upstairs area of my house, well, not counting the bonus room or bedrooms. The walls were painted royal purple and forest green, two of my favorite colors, and white carpet covered the floor. The room was lit by the ceiling which imitated a clear night sky. There were two black wardrobes large enough to conceal entrances to Narnia in the back corners of the room, and one of them wasn't even a wardrobe! Instead it was a quick route to the console room. The bed itself couldn't even for into my room at my house, mainly because it was a large circle and my room was a small square. Crimson pillows and blankets and silver sheets covered the wonderfully comfortable mattress, tempting me to doze off. I continued my search to find the bathroom which was more like a spa. A large square jacuzzi was in the back with a ceiling shower next to it. A drawer next to the sink connected to the wardrobe which already had clothes chosen for me for the adventure. I decided to take this opportunity to take a shower, freshen up and change into some clothes that weren't my pajamas.

The TARDIS clearly was a fashionista. What used to be Mickey Mouse pajamas was soon replaced by skinny jeans, dark gray Chuck Taylor high tops, a purple blouse with a textured owl in the center, and a black jacket. I didn't even notice that there was a machine in the bathroom that could style your hair any way you wanted, so I used it to braid my hair in the back. The phone on my nightstand rang, and I picked it up to speak to the Doctor.

"Are you ready? We've landed!" he exclaimed loudly, nearly busting my eardrum.

"How loud can you get?" I joked, "I'll be there faster than you can say 'Geronimo'."

I hung up the phone and ran to the wardrobe that was really a portal and walked into the console room. Apparently the Doctor hadn't noticed that I was already there, and I had the most brilliant and slightly evil idea. I crept behind him as quietly as I could, and shouted, "Geronimo!" at the top of my lungs.

He shouted and jumped a good ten feet in surprise. I fell into a chair laughing uncontrollably, while he just stood there looking at me accusingly. "Don't do that!" he said in a high pitched voice, only causing me to laugh even more. After a minute or so I finally calmed down and asked,

"So where are we?" The Doctor walked over to the scanner and smiled like he was pleased with where we were. "Emily, I am pleased to welcome you to," he took my hand and walked over to the doors, and opening them his face looked disappointed and slightly agitated, "Not again!" I peered out the door, and I saw what he meant.


	3. Why was it always guns?

**Why was it always guns?**

We stepped out of the doors cautiously with hands raised. A platoon of about twelve short three eyed yellow lizards surrounded us, armed.

"Uh, we come in peace?" I tried, they didn't falter. I whispered to the Doctor, "What are they?"

"Zarrons, Emily. This is a Zarron platoon. They weren't this militaristic last time, though," he told me, then facing the Zarrons he asked, "Last time I was on Tarox, granted that was two hundred years ago, the Zarron were a peaceful species. What happened?" One of them, their commander most likely, stepped forward.

"We were invaded," he said, "Two years ago, silver creatures came, abducted our civilians. They even took my wife." The Doctor's face turned grim, "What did they look like? The creatures?" he asked. "Large, silver bodies, soulless eyes, and a monotine voice," the commander described. "Oh dear, not them again," the Doctor complained.

"Not who again?" I asked him. He answered with one word, "Cybermen."

"You know what they are?" the commander asked. The Doctor nodded solemnly, "What's your name?" he asked the lizard man. "Commander Jargos the Third at you service. And you are?" he explained. "I'm the Doctor and this is Emily. It's her birthday, and I promised her a trip," he explained. "If I recall, Doctor it was you who begged me to come back!" I told him, and he turned a shade of red. "Not in front of the platoon," he whined like an embarrassed child. "Well, no matter how you got here, you can help us. Correct?" Jargos asked. "It wouldn't be the first time I've confronted the Cybermen, and it certainly won't be my last," the Doctor said, "Yes, we will help."

Jargos and his platoon escorted us through what appeared to be the local market. We were heading to the large white building towering above the marketplace, and for some reason I had the worst feeling about entering there.

"So, what exactly are Cybermen?" I asked the Doctor.

"Terrible creatures who are part man part robot. Before they only used humans as upgrade victims, but never a Zarron. It's not in the programming of a Cyberman to use non human parts to upgrade, so why start now?" he pondered. "Maybe there were humans already here, and the Cybermen upgraded them all, so they reverted to using Zarrons as spare parts," I hypothesized. "Brilliant idea! The only question is, if there were humans here, wouldn't there be a ship left?" he pondered.

Changing the subject, I said,

"You said the last time you were here was two hundred years ago, but that's impossible!" The Doctor looked at me and said, "Impossible yes, for a human. But for a Time Lord, two hundred years is a walk in the park." I didn't have time to reply, we were approaching the main doors of the big white building.

Commander Jargos stepped up to the large bronze gates and announced,

"Commander Jargos has returned with the intruders. They know and want to help about the silver men. Permission to enter the dwelling of the emperor?" After a couple of seconds, the gates opened, and we proceeded inside.

The palace was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. High marble arches towered over the open and airy corridors. Tapestries lined the large walls, depicting the Zarrons rise to power, its encounter with the humans and their shared prosperity. We came to a stop at the throne room doors. Jargos turned to the Doctor and me.

"The emperor wishes to speak to you, now. Be warned, he is a very simple-minded Zarron and will be angered by complicated statements," he explained. I nudged the Doctor, "Don't technobabble, try to be more easily understood," I told him. He looked at me like, "I can't help being complicated!" and the massive doors swung open. We walked up to the throne where the emperor, who was more orange than yellow.

"Doctor, is that you?" the emperor asked as if he knew him from earlier.

"Yes it's me. How have you been, Ramplay?" he asked. "How do you think? My people are being abducted and mutated right before my eyes, but I hear that you can help. Is this true?" emperor Ramplay asked. "I certainly hope so," the Doctor said.

"You two know each other?" I asked astonished. "Didn't I tell you that I had landed here some two hundred years ago? Well, back then Ramplay was just beginning his reign as emperor, and he wanted some advice from me," he explained.

"What advice did you give him?" I asked. I never heard the answer because we were interrupted by what must've been a Cyberman breaking into the throne room.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled, but it was too late. The Cyberman was so fast that he had me over its shoulder and out the throne room before the Doctor could react. In just a matter of minutes we were at the apparent Cyberman base. I was set down on my feet in a completely white room. The Cyberman shined a light across my body.

"DNA SCAN IN PROGRESS," it said in monotone. When the light shined where my heart was, red flashing alarms came on and a siren blared. "TIME LORD DNA DETECTED. RETRIEVE THE DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY," it said. "What? I'm not a Time Lord! I'm human!" I shouted. "HUMAN DNA NOT DETECTED. YOU CARRY TIME LORD DNA. YOU CANNOT BE UPGRADED." it said. "Well, I guess that's a good thing," I said relieved and still surprised. "BUT YOU CAN BE KEPT HOSTAGE," it said. The Cyberman shot something from its hand piercing my neck. I felt woozy, my vision blurred, and my head was lighter. I blinked a few times, trying not to collapse but it was inevitable. Within seconds I was out cold.


	4. Two people, four hearts

**Two people, four hearts**

I woke up inside an underground dungeon. Must've been an abandoned Zarron prison. I could tell how old it was mainly by the looks, I mean moss and cracks were everywhere, but the awful stench really put the nail in the coffin. I noticed a table across the my cell, and curious I stumbled towards it. On the table I found nothing more than an old fob watch. I was too scared to open it because it might break, so I slipped it in my coat pocket. Walking over to the bars at the front of the cell, I was surprised to find no trace of Cybermen the corridor; however, I could hear the far off sound of explosions and laser guns and static flying. The Doctor must have finally found me, and he wasn't happy with the Cybermen for taking me.

"Doctor! Are you here?" I shouted down the hall; no immediate response. I yelled again, "Doctor!" and I kept yelling for at least half an hour. By the time he and Jargos actually found me, my voice was reduced to a raspy mumble. "It's about time!" I managed to say clearly.

"Time and place! We can talk in the TARDIS," the Doctor said. He got out a pen shaped device, pointed it at the cell door, clicked a button, and opened the door with out the key! "What was that?" I asked bewildered. "Sonic Screwdriver. Now, run!" he though it was a mere twenty feet, we still ran to the box. Just as we were about to enter, the Cybermen came bursting through the door. Jargos continued fighting, and told us, "Go! Get out of here! You've already saved the Zarrons, now save yourself!" The Doctor tossed him some sort of detonator device and said, "You know what to do, just get out of here before the place blows."

"You can count on that! I'll tell Ramplay not to worry; we can always count on you!" he said. The Doctor saluted Jargos and closed the doors.

Walking up to the console, the Doctor noticed the fob watch's chain hanging out from my pocket, and he snatched it from me. Examining it closely, he asked,

"Where and when did you get this?" At first not noticing the question, I kept walking around the console, but then he dangled the watch in front of me, and I knew he wanted answers.

"It was on a table in the cell the Cybermen put me in when I woke up. I was too worried it would break if I opened it, so I stashed it away in my pocket. Is that bad?" I asked kind of worried. He placed the watch in my hands. "Open it," he said. "Why?" I asked. "Because your life could depend on it," he said. I clicked the watch open, and what seemed like a swirling pattern of golden dust engulfed me. I could tell that I was screaming, but I couldn't hear it come from my mouth. Everything was suddenly illuminated by a harsh golden light for a few minutes, then it was normal. The Doctor just stared at me with his mouth hung open. We both just stood there for a minute, when I finally spoke with a new accent,

"What just happened? Wow, okay, apparently I'm British now!"

"Well, you're still ginger. I can say that confidently," The Doctor said. Still ginger? What did he mean by that? What the heck happened to me? And why was I suddenly British?! I wasn't able to ask him any of these questions because no sooner than my vision was normal, it started to blur and bend. My balance weaved, and I felt myself fall not to the floor of the TARDIS, but into the Doctor's arms.

When I woke up again, I was in my room with a terrible headache. I had a faint idea of what happened. The golden light, the Doctor being surprised that I was still ginger, and I was British. _Maybe it was all just a dream, _I thought. "I'll spare you the thought," the Doctor said from my wardrobe portal, "It was not a dream, you are still ginger, and yes you have a British accent. Caught up?" I shook my head indicating that I wasn't. "What was that golden light?" I asked rubbing my head. "Regeneration energy. Something Time Lords can do when there on the brink of death, or in your case, have a good scare. They completely change their physical appearance and personality, but the memories of their past life stay," he explained. "Am I a Time Lord?" I asked.

"No, don't be silly! You're a Time Lady," he said, "Go ahead, check! If you were human you would only have one heart, but Time Lords have two." I quickly placed my hand on my chest's right side. Where there once was just flesh was now another heartbeat thumping away. "Can I wake up now?" I asked disbelievingly. The Doctor just laughed and pinched my arm. "Don't do that!" I shouted playfully hitting his arm. Then, I got really freaked out when the same golden dust that came from the watch started coming out of my mouth. "Is that normal?" I asked him in a panicked tone. He nodded and suddenly had an idea. "You know, not only does your face change when you regenerate, but so does your taste in food. Would you like to discover your new favorites?" he asked with an outreached hand. I took it and said,

"I never thought you'd ask. I'm starving."


	5. More Passengers

**More Passengers**

We raced to the kitchen, and of course the Doctor won. I merely got lost in the many corridors, and eventually he had to direct me into the kitchen with help from the TARDIS. Starting with the basics first, we opened the fridge to find different tubs of ice cream laden throughout the ongoing shelves. I found my old favorites near the front: chocolate, vanilla, butter pecan, and peanut butter cup; while the Doctor just pulled out random flavors like the madman he was. Among them were toffee, strawberry, snickers, and cookie dough. Laying all the tubs on the counter, he pulled out two ice cream scoops from a cabinet and said,

"This is going to be one colossal sundae." We just started scooping different flavors into one big bowl, one of us adding toppings such as whipped cream and sprinkles as the other added ice cream. What resulted was a giant mountain of frozen goodness. Handing me a spoon, he asked, "Care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," I said taking the first bite of our flavorful creation. Apparently, now I couldn't stand snickers, cookie dough, or butter pecan, I still didn't like toffee, I continued to enjoy chocolate, vanilla, peanut butter cup, and I had a newly found fondness for strawberry! By the time we finished the sundae to rule them all, we were both bouncing off the walls due to all the sugar running through our systems. We even had a whipped cream fight which made a complete mess of the kitchen. Eventually came the sugar crash, and we both calmed down in our newly discovered sanity.

I had never realized how empty the TARDIS was. A ship with the capacity for entire races only ever seemed to hold two people at one time.

"I wonder what my friends would think of this place," I started, getting his attention, "I've told them about you, you know. Non stop, actually. I think it might be getting on their nerves."

"But you kept talking about me?" he asked rising from his chair. "Well, of course! That trip we took was the most exciting thing that happened to me! I couldn't just keep it bottled up inside me without exploding, could I?" I said. "Fair, point. Honestly, I would love to see the looks on their faces as well." he said while we walked back to the console. "They were at my house for a sleepover when you came. Could we appear in the room they were camped out in?" I asked. "Any reason as to why?" he responded. A slightly evil grin appeared on my face, the Doctor understood immediately, and he flipped a large lever.

Looking through the scanner, I was surprised to find that they were still asleep. I walked to the door, the Doctor following me. We exited the TARDIS, and he crept behind it, just like we planned. I silently walked over to my friend Madi's sleeping bag, and whisper shouted, "Wake up! There's something you've got to see!" The whole room jolted awake.

"Geez, Emily! It's 2:30 in the morning! Can't this wait until breakfast?" Madi asked clearly facing me and not the TARDIS. As a matter of fact, everyone was facing me.

"Turn around, and you'll see what I mean," I said. That was the signal for the Doctor to pop out from behind the TARDIS, scarring the crap out of everyone.

"You never said he was real!" Olivia, my other friend exclaimed. Everyone else simply gasped and shouted.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud!" I told her, "Now then, I've got some explaining to do, but this isn't the right place. Shall we talk in my room?" They thought I meant my room in the house and started walking to the bonus room door, but I really meant my TARDIS room. "In the box guys," I directed them.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but aren't you going to introduce me?" the Doctor piped up. "Oh right, sorry, Doctor," I said, "Guys, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Madi Black, Olivia McNamara, Julianna Peres, and Katherine Myrick; my best friends."

"Hello!" they all said at different times. "Hi," he said, "Now then, into the TARDIS everyone?" We all piled in.

"So, you've secretly been a British Time Lady for the past fifteen years?" Julianna asked me as we all walked to my room. Our next destination, New York, 1954. I made sure the Doctor didn't use the TARDIS's random setting again. A whole lot of good that did. "Yeah, and I've only just found out about it a few hours ago," I said opening the door which I just noticed was TARDIS blue "Yes, I know it's huge and amazing. In fact, my face looked exactly like yours do when I first saw this place. You can share it if you want. I'll just ask the Doctor to get some extra beds or something in here." While they just stood in the doorway with their jaws dangling over the floor, I walked over to the phone on my nightstand and called over to the console room. "Doctor, could you ask the TARDIS to place some bunk beds or something in my room? I need some more space for my friends."

"Oh! I was thinking of giving them their own rooms. What do you think?" he asked. "That works too! Just make them easy to find. My friends would not like getting lost in here," I said. "No problem. Any requests from them?" he asked. "Oh, I think we should just surprise them," I said. "That works too! Anyways, we've landed. You lot should run off and get changed into some fifties clothes. You know where the wardrobe is, right?" he said. "I think I remember. If I don't I can just ask the TARDIS for help. See you in a bit!" I hung up, and turned to my friends who were now scattered around the room. Madi and Julianna were jumping on my bed having a pillow fight, Olivia was sticking her head through the wardrobe portal, and Katherine was still standing in the doorway.

"Come on you guys! We're heading to the fifties, so we gotta get changed!" I managed to shuffle them all out of the room, and back into the corridor, "Now, where is the wardrobe exactly?"


	6. Asking for help from the TARDIS

"How big is this place anyways?" Katherine asked.

"I have no idea. Never asked," I answered, "The Doctor says its infinite, but I doubt that." We walked for awhile before stumbling upon the swimming pool. The waterfall was colored an inviting forest green this time, and the water coaster was working at last! Little underwater caverns led up to holes poking out of the walls, and the pool itself had a beach style entrance. As per se their newness to the TARDIS, they all sported the facial expression of a goldfish when I jumped in with no question.

"Well come on! It's amazing in here; you can breathe underwater! And you're clothes will stay dry while you swim!" I shouted. Olivia was the brave one and entered on the water coaster, while the rest of the gang just waded in. Julianna, mischievous as ever, splashed Madi and Katherine with one of the water cannons poking out of the floor.

"Oh, it's on now!" Madi threatened running over to another cannon. Katherine just swam over into one of the caverns. I; however, sat under the waterfall, drowning not in the water, but my thoughts. How could I have new memories? Gallifrey, the Time War, crashing to Earth after my real parents activating the Chameleon Circuit to register me as human, then just this life. How strange a universe I live in, to be human one minute and Time Lady the next? I wonder what my mom and dad are thinking. Are they even my real mom and dad? Are my real parents dead? I was getting a minor headache when Madi snapped me back from my thoughts.

"Hey, Emily! I thought you said our clothes would stay dry!" she shouted over to me. "Yeah, about that, I lied. It was a clever lie to get you guys in the pool while I actually tried to figure out where the wardrobe was," I yelled to her.

"Well, maybe you could ask the TARDIS for help like you told the Doctor you would," Olivia pointed out from another cavern. "Touche," I said, "Okay guys! Dry off and meet me at the entrance!" The floor vents of the pool deck dried me as I walked to the entrance arch. How was I supposed to ask a TARDIS for help?

"Um, TARDIS? We can't find the wardrobe, and we'd be really grateful if you could help us out. Please?" I attempted. There was the normal wheezing sound, and a door appeared in front of me. "Thank you!" I said as they joined me. I opened the doors.

Rows upon rows of clothing faced our eyes.

"That's just showing off!" I shouted.

"Well if you don't like it, wear a bag!" the Doctor shouted back. We all jumped and shouted to find him right behind us, "Getting a bit sidetracked are we, ladies?"

"Not like you ever haven't! This ship is amazing!" Olivia exclaimed. He blushed.

"Well, I'm glad you like her. Now then, clothes! Fifties apparel should be up those stairs and to the left. Only try on what you are sure you're gonna wear! These are antiques! I'll be in the same place only to the right," he told us.

"Why the right?" I asked. "Because that's where the men's clothing is for that decade. Off we go!"

While the Doctor simply bolted up the stairs, I noticed an elevator to the right of them. We walked over, entered the elevator, and became confused by the buttons. Instead of finding the floors marked by numbers, they were marked by pictures!

"Am I the only one who's confused right now?" Julianna asked. I shook my head and looked closer at the pictures.

"If each picture has something to do with the time period of clothes, then the fifties should have something to do with rock 'n' roll. Am I right?" I explained. They nodded their heads. Finally after what seemed like ages, I found the right button. An electric guitar and hot rod were depicted on the fifties button. I pressed it and we were off.

The elevator reached the correct floor in a matter of seconds. I ran over to the balcony to see the Doctor still walking up the stairs.

"Hello down there!" I shouted to him. He looked up and shouted back,

"How did you do that?"

"I guess you didn't see the elevator. We're gonna go ahead and get ready ok?" I asked.

"Alright. Remember what I said!" he reminded. I nodded and ran over to the left. All kinds of fifties stuff dotted the racks. Luckily my school's theatre production this year was Bye Bye Birdie, and I had an idea fresh in my head.

"Do you guys remember the sock hop we threw for the play this year?" I asked my friends.

"How could we forget? It was awesome!" Madi said. "Good. Try to imagine going to a real sock hop in the fifties and pick out what to wear. And don't forget what the Doctor said!"


	7. We Step Back Sixty Years, And Sing A Bit

**We Step Back Sixty Years, And Sing A Little**

Finding what I wanted to wear, I retreated to a nearby dressing room. I looked in the mirror and nearly screamed. Is that what I looked like now? Still ginger didn't even scrape the surface. My now burgundy hair was in loose curls and cut off at my shoulders. I had very light blue eyes that were a soft green closer to the pupil, and I actually had eyelashes that could be noticed! My freckles were gone and so were my braces. I was three inches or so taller, and I was even paler than before! I didn't think I could get any more pale! It must've had something to do with me being pale before.

"Wow. Just, wow," was all I could say before changing clothes. I had found the perfect outfit thanks to the TARDIS; a navy blue sleeveless blouse tied up at the waist with an off white camisole underneath, skinny jeans with saddle shoes and bobby socks, a red scarf, and a black aviator jacket! I did my makeup just like for the play, minus the heavy layers and fake eyelashes. Putting my hair in a high ponytail, I even found a red hair bow to top off the whole thing. I left the dressing room and found what looked like the Doctor's sonic screwdriver on a table outside. There was also a small sticky note next to it which read,

_Just a late birthday present from the TARDIS. Use it well._

_-The Doctor_

I had my very own sonic screwdriver! I took it up, turned it on, and a deep blue light came up with the usual sonic sound. "Cool!" I said before walking back to the elevator.

Apparently I was the last one to get ready because the whole gang was standing there waiting for me, but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Madi, Olivia and Katherine all had on white poodle skirts and pastel colored blouses. Their hair was in high ponytails and pearls were around their necks. They wore what looked like white character shoes and bobby socks. Meanwhile Julianna resembled me in our choice of clothes.

"Well don't you look Honestly Sincere," Madi said cracking a Bye Bye Birdie joke.

"And you look like you've got A Lot of Livin to Do!" I retorted. Then just about the most normally strange thing happened. We all broke out into The Telephone Hour. I hadn't realized how loud we were singing until the Doctor burst through the door on the guys' part of the song, making us all jump. I guess it was payback for me yelling 'Geronimo' at him a few days ago.

"I thought you were going to change. And how to you know about Bye Bye Birdie?" I asked. The only thing that changed about his wardrobe was his bow tie which was now blue instead of red. Other than that he had on his usual getup, right down to the tweed jacket. "I changed my bow tie!" the cosmic nine year old exclaimed, "And I know about Bye Bye Birdie because I went to see a school production of it a few months back. Quite a lovely show those students put on if I say so myself; and I've got the strangest feeling that the girl who played Rosie is going to have her name in lights in the future." Oh my gosh, he went to see my school's musical!

"Well, if were going to the fifties, let's go!" I said before running to the elevator. The others; however, took their time and walked.

"How come you didn't notice the elevator before, Doctor?" Katherine asked.

"I think the TARDIS was pulling a joke on me," he said, "She does that a lot."

I giggled. The Doctor's own TARDIS playing jokes on him; such a funny thought. We entered the elevator, and the Doctor soniced the controls. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm reconfiguring the controls of the lift. Now it'll take us directly to the console room," he explained. "So, kinda like Willy Wonka's elevator? As in, it'll take you anywhere in the TARDIS, right?" Julianna asked. "Exactly!" he exclaimed. _Ding! _The doors slid open to the console room. We walked over to the doors, and the Doctor asked me, "Care to do the honors, Emily?" I opened the doors, and we stepped back sixty years, or at least, we were hoping to.


	8. Our Other Plans Get Exterminated

**Our Other Plans Get... Exterminated**

"Did you even think about telling us in advance?" I accused. Once again the Doctor had gotten us into a sort of pickle. Instead of New York, we were in the future again, on a different planet. We seemed to be in the ruins of some place.

"I thought it would be too much for your friends," the Doctor whispered to me, "Just get them in the TARDIS, and come back out. There should be someone else with me, but don't panic." I nodded and turned to my friends.

"There's been a slight detour, and you guys need to get back to your rooms," I told them.

"Our rooms? You never told us we had rooms!" Madi exclaimed.

"Yes, you have rooms. The TARDIS should help you find them, but only if you ask nicely. I'll be back soon," I said, "Hopefully." and I stepped back into the long corridor.

When I finally reached the Doctor, there was someone else with him, just as he said. The other woman had a long black cloak on, as if trying to look suspicious, and extremely high heels.

"If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me. Why aren't you?" the Doctor asked her.

"I escaped," she replied. He laughed, "No." He took the woman's hand and said, "Nobody escapes the Dalek camps. You're very cold." He started to look around nervously, even paced a bit.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's a trap," he said.

"What is?" the other woman asked.

"You are, and you don't even know it," he said to the woman, "Emily, run!" I tried to run back to the TARDIS, but something was blocking my path. I stared into the blue eyestalk of what looked like a giant pepper shaker. I heard a laser fire in the distance behind me, followed by myself getting shot by a blinding white light. I fell to the ground and my consciousness began to fade.

"The Doctor and Emily Mock have been acquired!" a shrill monotone voice yelled, then I blacked out.

I woke up in a large, round white room with two other people. They stood looking outside a window. I walked over to the window, just curious to see what had their attention. Outside the window were a lot of bronze stereotypical flying saucers.

"So, how much trouble are we in?" the guy asked the girl. The door behind us flew up, and another one of those pepper shaker robots came through. Behind it, the Doctor said,

"How much trouble, Mr Pond? Out of ten?" the door closed behind the other robot which was behind the Doctor. "Eleven," he said. Suddenly, the floor began to rise like a giant elevator. I looked at the other two people with us. The girl had fiery red hair and looked like a model in a magazine. The guy had quite the nose, and seemed to like the red haired girl. They both must have been in their mid twenties. The elevator floor clicked into position at the center of a large room containing a hundreds of the robots.

"Where are we?" the red haired girl asked, "Spaceship, right?"

"Not just any spaceship," the Doctor told her. My focus turned to a small squid shaped wrinkly little alien in a glass case on a podium. It's one eye squinted and it's tentacles flared around. "The parliament of the Daleks," he finished. So that's what those pepper shakers were called!

"What do we do?" she asked the Doctor.

"Make them remember you," he said. He turned to face the daleks, arms stretched out, "Well come on then. You've got me," he said, "At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am!" He closed his eyes tight as if expecting to be shot by one of the Daleks. Instead, the squishy thing in the glass said,

"Save us." The Doctor opened one of his eyes and put on the most confused look I've ever seen him make. "You will save us," it repeated.

"I'll what?" the Doctor asked.

"You will save the Daleks," it ordered. Just then, the whole parliament started to chant. "Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks!" they exclaimed.

"Well, this is new," the Doctor said.


	9. Previous Companions And An Asylum

**Previous Companions And An Asylum**

I didn't know what to do or even think. Apparently neither did the Doctor because he just walked around the central area of the parliament looking around and sonicing random objects. Seeing nothing else to do, I walked over to the other two people.

"Sorry, but who are you, and how do you know the Doctor?" the girl asked. Apparently she had the same idea as me; get to know each other.

"I'm Emily Mock. The Doctor took me on a trip for my fifteenth birthday, and some weird stuff happened that I'll have to tell you about when we aren't held at gunpoint," I explained, "And you are?"

"I'm Amy Pond," she said.

"And I'm Rory Williams," the guy said, "We've been traveling with the Doctor for awhile." He turned to watch the Doctor pace around the room, "What is he doing?" he asked.

"He's chosen the most defensible area in the room, counted all the daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now. Something's wrong with Amy and Rory and who's gonna fix it?" Amy said. The Doctor fixed his bow tie and checked his watch. "And he straightens his bow tie!" she finished.

"We have arrived," the big white dalek said.

"Arrived where?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor?" the squishy thing asked, wanting to have a word with him.

"The prime minister will speak with you now," the woman from earlier told him. Oh, so the thing in the glass was the prime minister? Yikes. The Doctor walked up the ramp to the woman, and I walked up with him. He didn't seem to mind. I just noticed that she had one of those eyestalks poking out of her forehead.

"Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" the Doctor asked her.

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required for a cover, or disguise," she said.

"You had a daughter," he said.

"I know. I've read my file," she said, and gestured her hand to the prime minister.

"So, who exactly are the daleks?" I asked as we walked up.

"They are the oldest and greatest enemy of the Time Lords. Luckily they still register you as human, so there isn't any fuss about a new Time Lady in their presence," he said, "How come you don't remember them? They were who we fought in the Time War."

"I was only six!" I whisper shouted.

"Oh, right," he said. I stood by the control panel as the Doctor walked closer to the prime minister.

"Well?" he asked.

"What do you know, of the dalek asylum?" the prime mineister asked the Doctor.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the daleks that go wrong. The battle scared, the insane, the ones even you can't control. Which never made any sense to me," he explained. Honestly it didn't really make any sense to me either.

"Why not?" the prime minister asked.

"Because you could just kill them," the Doctor answered.

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred," it said.

"Offensive?" the Doctor asked.

"Does it surprise you to know, the daleks have a concept of beauty?" it asked. The Doctor was eye to eye with the prime minister and his face was extremely close to the glass.

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful," he said in a disgusted tone. He started to walk away from the prime minister when he was stopped by what it said.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you." No offense to the Doctor, and I'm not siding with the daleks, but that was a serious burn. And it was extremely cold too. I almost wanted to go up to the prime minister, smash his glass shield and punch his one eyed squishy little face! But then I remembered all the guns pointed at us, and the thought ran out of my mind like a scared little girl. The floor we rose up on opened a small hole. Rory and Amy looked down to see what was through it. The Doctor and I walked over to look down as well. A gray planet, with what must have been a force field surrounding it was what we saw before us.

"The asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core," the dalek puppet woman said.

"How many daleks are down there?" the Doctor asked her.

"A count has not been made, millions most likely." she said.

"Alive?" he asked.

"They have to be assumed. The asylum is fully automated; supervision is not required," she said.

"Armed?" Amy asked.

"The daleks are always armed," the woman replied.

"What color?" Rory asked. Everyone looked over to him, "Sorry, there weren't any good questions left."

"I thought it was a good question!" I said, then everyone looked at me, "What? Is there anything wrong with being curious?"

"Nothing at all, Emily," the Doctor said. The white dalek placed its suction cup on one of the controls.

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the asylum," the woman said. As soon as she finished talking, Carmen began playing over the speakers. The Doctor seemed to recognize it and appeared to be pleased with hearing it.

"What is the noise? Explain! Explain!" the white dalek ordered.

"Gosh, you don't have do be so rude you big salt shaker!" I said. It was true, he didn't have to be so rude, genocidal alien or not. I saw the Doctor try to refrain from laughing, and Amy was trying her best not to laugh too.

"Oh, uh, it's me," the Doctor answered the dalek.

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked confused as ever.

"It's me, playing the triangle," the Doctor clarified, and he started to mime playing it, "Ok, I got buried in the mix. Carmen! Lovely show!" He walked back up to the controls and began to sonic them with his screwdriver.

"Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" he asked, and got not answer. "He asked the daleks," he said. Seeing as no one else would do it, he tracked back the signal himself.

"Hello? Hello, Carmen? Come in. Come in Carmen," he said into the microphone on the controls.

"Hello! Do you read me?" an excited voice said on the other line. We got a signal!

"Yes, reading you loud and clear! Identify yourself and report your status," the Doctor said with raised arms.

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly real?" the voice asked.

"Yep, confirm. Actually, properly, real," he said with a grin on his face. I smiled back.

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager on starship Alaska. Current status crashed and shipwrecked somewhere, not nice," she said, "Been here a year, rest of the crew's missing. Prevision's good, but keen to move on."

"A year?" the Doctor and I said at the same time, "Are you okay? Are you under attack?" he finished.

"Some local life forms," Oswin said, "Been keeping them out."

"Do you know what those life forms are?" he asked.

"I know a dalek when I hear one. Yeah," she said. She has lasted for a year against the daleks in a crashed ship. Wow, she's good.

"What have you been doing on your own against the daleks, for a year?" the Doctor asked. I was curious. I wanted to know how she had been fending off a bunch off mad pepper shakers for a year!

"Making souffles?" she said. I didn't know what to think! How could souffles keep daleks away. Maybe it was a special recipe.

"Souffles! Against the daleks!" the Doctor said amusingly. He looked over to the big one behind him and went serious again, "Where do you get the milk?" he asked.

"This conversation is irrelevant!" the dalek boomed. I was getting tired of this guy really fast.

"No it isn't!" the Doctor said, "Because a starliner's crashed into your asylum, and someone's got in, and if someone can get in, then everything else can get out; a tsunami of insane daleks! Even you don't want that!"

"The asylum must be cleansed," the dalek said.

"Then why is it still here? You have enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky!" the Doctor said.

"The asylum forcefield is impenetrable," the woman said.

"Turn it off, then!" I said.

"The forcefield can only be deactivated from inside the asylum," she answered.

"A small task force could sneak through a force field. Send in a couple of daleks," he said. Silence filled the room. Every eyestalk was on the Doctor, the Ponds, and me.

"Oh," the Doctor said, and began to applaud them, "Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me. What do the daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The predators of the daleks will be deployed," the dalek said.

"You don't have any predators and even if you did why would they turn off the forcefield for you?"

"Because you will have no other means of escape," the prime minister said.

"May I clarify," the woman said from behind the Doctor and me, "The predators is the dalek's word for you two."

"Us?" I asked, "Why us? I've never even seen a dalek before! For all I know you probably can call the Doctor 'predator' but why me?"

"Because you are the daughter of two of the greatest Time Warriors of all; the Actress and the Commander. Are you not the Writer?" the prime minister said.

"How did you find out about that?" the Doctor asked them.

"First of all, I am not the Writer, I'm Emily Mock, and second of all what makes me so feared by the daleks that you call me the predator?" I asked along with him.

"We do not have to tell you," the white dalek said.

"You will need this," the woman said as another puppet attached a bracelet to our wrists, "It will protect you from the nano cloud."

"The what? Nano what?" the Doctor asked.

"Nano cloud. Use you ears!" I joked. I was surprised how in the light of events I could maintain a lighthearted mood. The puppet directed us to the hole in the center of the room, and a beam came from the hole.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the transmission. From there you must find a way to deactivate the forcefield," she said.

"You're going to fire us at a planet. You're firing us at a planet and expecting us to deactivate the forcefield?" the Doctor asked.

"In fairness that is slightly your M.O," Rory pointed out. M.O? What was an M.O?

"Don't be fair to the daleks when they're firing us at a planet!" the Doctor said. The puppet also attached the same bracelets to Amy's and Rory's wrists.

"What do you want with them?" the Doctor asked.

"It is known that the Doctor and the Writer require companions," the dalek answered.

"Please stop calling me the Writer!" I said extremely annoyed.

"Oh brilliant! Good-o!" Rory said slightly agitated.

"Don't worry," the Doctor told Amy, "We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared."

"Scared? Who's scared?" she said, "Geronimo." The Doctor laughed, but not for long as we were pushed into the gravity beam down to the dalek asylum.


	10. Alaska's Dalek Problems

**Alaska's Dalek Problems**

"Wrong way up! Wrong way up!" Rory yelled as we plummeted down to the planet. It seemed like all of us except him were falling at the same speed. And we were all cheering and laughing like we were on a roller coaster, unlike Rory who covered his face which was facing the planet and braced for impact. Our beams began to break apart the closer we got to the asylum; however, for some reason the Doctor's and mine stayed pretty close. Then came the crash and things went fuzzy.

Carmen began to blare through my eardrums jolting me awake. In fact, I jumped to my feet in surprise and quickly slipped on the snow falling on my back. My vision cleared and I saw the back of some eyestalk poking out of the snow, along with the Doctor pulling his confused look again, causing me to smile.

"Sorry! Sorry, pressed the wrong switch," Oswin said through the speaker.

"Souffle girl?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, she has a name," I told him.

"Yeah, what your friend says. And it's Oswin in case you forgot. Speaking of your friend, where is she? How come I can't see her?" she asked. I walked over to the front of the eyestalk and sat down behind the Doctor.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Loads, thanks!" she replied, "Are you two okay?" The Doctor tapped the eye with his finger and then soniced it for good measure.

"How are you doing that? This is dalek technology!" he said.

"Well, it's very easy to hack," Oswin said.

"No it isn't! Where are you?"

"The ship broke up when it crashed. I'm somewhere underground. You coming to get me?" she asked.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled in the distance. I turned to face her and some other guy in white winter apparel advancing toward us. All the while the connection between Oswin and us was breaking.

"Oi! Hey! Souffle girl!" the Doctor shouted as he soniced the eyestalk trying to regain the signal.

"Doctor!" Amy and I yelled trying to get his attention. She slipped down the small hill and nearly fell if the Doctor hadn't caught her.

"Amy, where's Rory?" he asked her. Yeah, where was he?

"There was another beam," the other guy said pointing into the distance, "There, over there!" We ran over in the direction he pointed. I was never much of a runner in my last body, so why am I so good at it in this one? I was going faster than Sonic the Hedgehog! In fact, I couldn't stop; no matter how hard I tried I really couldn't stop. Was it the small amount of friction in the snow? I saw a large gaping hole coming up ahead; that must be where Rory fell. I clung onto my thought hoping it was true, because no sooner than when the Doctor caught up to me, I fell in.

"RORY LOOK OUT BELOW!" I screamed on my way down. He made it into my vision finally, and luckily he had his arms out ready to catch me.

"Thanks for that, Rory," I said as he set me on the ground.

"No problem," he said, "How did you fall?"

"Let's just say, my speed got the best of me," I said, "Now then, guessing by all the broken down daleks, we're in the asylum?" Rory looked around and nodded. He crept toward one of the daleks, and pushed it backwards.

"Are they dead?" he asked me.

"Either that or unconscious," I said, "Onwards and hopefully outwards?" He turned on a flashlight that was in his pocket, "Yeah."

We had been walking down the corridor for awhile in silence until I decided to break it.

"So how did you meet the Doctor?" I asked Rory.

"You're asking this now?" he asked.

"Just making conversation to keep a calm mood," I said.

"Basically, the Doctor crashed in Amy's garden when she was seven, didn't come back for twelve years, and we've been traveling with him ever since," he said.

"Ok," I said.

"Back up in the parliament, the prime minister said you were the daughter of two Time Warriors. Do you know what he meant?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm a Time Lady. Don't know why the daleks keep calling me the Writer, though," I said. As if on queue, one of the dalek's heads turned to face me. I backed away, but just my luck I tripped on some stray metal, waking up a few daleks.

"Oh crap," I said.

"Eggseggseggseggs," a dalek said.

"What? S-sorry, what?" Rory stammered.

"Eggseggseggseggs," it repeated. Must've been a skipping voice box.

"Eggs. You mean those things?" he asked pointing to the orbs on the daleks body.

"Eeeeeeeeggs," it responded.

"I don't- I don't know what you want. Eggs. You mean this?" he asked hobbling over and picking up a stray orb.

"Rory, what are you doing?!" I whispered.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," he said to me, "You want this?" he asked the dalek pointing to the orb.

"Ex-ster-min-ate," the dalek stammered, and fired it's laser. Rory just barely dodged it.

"Oh, way to go, Rory!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" more daleks yelled. We ran and rolled under oncoming fire, until Oswin's voice came over the speakers.

"Run! The door at the end. They're waking up; they're slow. The door at the end just run! Now now now!" she yelled into the mic. We ran for the door as lasers were fired at us, and slid under. We caught our breath against a wall briefly when Oswin scared us to death.

"So, I'm Oswin. What do I call you? I know Emily, but what about you, nosey wosey?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, uh I can't remember," he said under his breath, "Uh, Rory," he said louder.

"Lovely name, Rory!" she said, "First boy I ever fancied was called Rory."

"Okay," we said.

"Actually she was called Nina. I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you two cheerful?" she said.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the daleks on the other side of the door blared. We walked up to an arch in the corridor with a camera. Rory shined its light on it.

"Uh, ok. Anytime you want to start flirting again is fine by us!" he whispered. And we delved deeper down the corridor.


	11. Why Am I The Writer?

**Why Am I The Writer?**

"What exactly happened between you and Amy?" I asked Rory. He turned to me with hurt in his eyes. This was something he didn't want to talk about, I could tell.

"Sorry, bad subject. I shouldn't have asked," I apologized.

"No, it's fine," he said, "Amy just wanted a divorce for some reason. The real kicker for me was that she never told me why. She just left me one morning without a word." I saw a tear roll down his face. This man who was so brave just moments ago had let his sorrow get the best of him.

I gave him a reassuring hug, and said,

"You know, my friend gave me a card with some good sayings on it a few years ago. The one that stuck out in my head the most was, 'Everything is okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end.' So trust me when I say, everything will be okay in the end. And I'm certain that you're gonna be Amy's hero once this whole fiasco is over." We ended the hug, and started to move forward.

"I can see why the daleks call you the Writer," he said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"You just seem so, poetic for your age. How old are you anyways? Eighteen? Nineteen?" he asked. Woah, going a little far from the truth are we? It must have been the age my regeneration looked. Then how were my friends not phased by it?

"Actually, I'm fifteen. I told you that up in the parliament just a half hour ago!" I said.

"Oh, right. I guess nearly getting exterminated shoved that out of my head," he said. I laughed. I could see why the Doctor used to travel with him. The lights of the corridor flickered and so did Rory's flashlight.

"Hey there, binky boy!" Oswin said.

"Uh, still alive here! I am still in the asylum!" I said.

"Yeah, and if it's a straight choice I prefer Nina," Rory said.

"Loving this! The Nose, the Chin, and the Writer. You three could fence!" she said.

"Oh, now you're calling me the Writer too! Brilliant!" I said.

"Well, I searched you in the data records, and that's all that came up. Do you know why the daleks are so interested in you, Emily?" she asked.

"No, all I've gotten was Rory saying I was poetic," I admitted.

"Well, it's true!" he said.

"Would you like to know?" she asked.

"More than anything," I admitted. It took her awhile, but I finally got an answer.

"Apparently, you are the last Time Lady in existence. There's not another female from Gallifrey left in the universe. So, according to the daleks, your the predator becaise you and the Doctor could possibly bring back the Gallifreyan population. Figuratively speaking, you could very well be the writer of the new story of the Time Lords," she explained.

"Eeewww! That is sick, twisted and disgusting! I'm fifteen years old! The Doctor is God knows how much older! On what planet, nay, in what galaxy is that acceptable?!" I said. I then thought that on some planet in a far away galaxy, that could be normal. Poor Rory just stood there with his mouth hung wide open.

"Don't answer that for me," I said. After that extremely awkward moment was over and done with, Oswin piped up again,

"There's a door behind you. In there, quickly." The back wall of the corridor flew open and we jogged through. No sooner than we were in, the door flew back down.

"Ok, both of you are safe for now. Rory, pop your shirt off, quick as you like," she said.

"Why?" we both asked.

"Does there have to be a reason?" she asked in response.

"Well, if Rory's gonna end up being a stripper for the day, then yes," I said.

"No no no! I don't have that filthy of a mind!" she retorted.

"Good," Rory and I said. Suddenly there was a large explosion close by. It shook the ground and knocked me off my feet and onto my butt. Rory helped me back up and brushed some of the dust off my jacket.

"The Doctor's gonna kill me, cause a regeneration then kill me again," I said looking down at my clothes. They were in ruins. My shoes were scuffed and one had a hole. My shirt was torn in some places, and my jeans were tearing up. Not to mention the jacked which had stains from extra terrestrial sludge. Don't ask me how it got there.

"Why is he gonna kill you twice?" Rory asked.

"These clothes are antiques, and I've ruined them. But on another subject, what was that?" I said.

"Yeah. Oswin, that was close," he said. No response from her meant that we'd have to look for ourselves. Stepping out the other door, we were greeted with about fifteen or so blown up daleks. There was an awful stench in the air, like burnt calamari.

"Oh, gosh," I said putting my jacket sleeve up to my nose to block out the odor.

"Oswin, what happened?" he asked her. Still no response. He turned to me,

"Who killed all the daleks? he asked me. I simply shrugged, but a figure came from out of the smoke. The bow tie wearing alien emerged, carrying Amy in his arms.

"Who do you think?" the Doctor asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my God, Amy," Roy said concerned.

"Don't worry, she's fine," he said, "for now.


	12. Nearly Making It Out Alive

**Run You Clever Boy**

After the Doctor explained that Amy was slowly becoming a dalek puppet, we got back into the room Rory and I were in, and the he laid Amy down on the ground.

"Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process?" Rory asked.

"Better hope so," Oswin said, "because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you."

"Ow," Amy groaned while she awoke.

"Amy, still with us?" the Doctor asked.

"Amy, it's me," Rory said, "Do you remember me?" That earned him a slap from Amy, but he was just happy to have her back.

"She remembers me!" he said.

"Same old Amy," the Doctor said. I thought she seemed a bit too angry. Maybe it was the asylum, or the fact that she was becoming a dalek, or maybe I was just imagining things.

"Do you know how you make someone into a dalek?" Oswin asked. The Doctor stepped closer to one of the eyestalk cameras. "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?"

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland," Amy piped in sitting up. Oh, that was why.

"What about you Oswin? How come your okay? how come the nano cloud hasn't converted you?" the Doctor asked at ninety miles an hour.

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here," she answered.

"Clever of you," he said, "Now, look at this place. The daleks said it was fully automated, but look at it! It's a wreck!"

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do," Oswin said. The Doctor walked around the room, getting a better look at the equipment.

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen! But, you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The souffles. Where do you get the milk for the souffles?" he said. Amy mouthed the word 'souffles' and then the Doctor turned to us.

"Seriously, is no one else wondering about that?" he asked.

"No. Frankly, no. Twice!" Rory said. Amy just shook her head.

"I was kind of wondering about that," I said, "I thought there was a poisonous recipe involved to keep away the daleks."

"Clever idea, Emily. Oswin?" the Doctor said.

"Nope, just the normal recipe for a souffle. No dalek repellant involved," she said.

"Oh, and Doctor, about the clothes. Are you cross with me for wrecking them?" I asked kinda scarred of the answer. He came over to me and gave me a hug.

"No, I'm not cross with you. You had no idea we were coming here. Honestly, I was hoping to get you and your friends to a proper Elvis concert, but stuff happened. I can fix these things up easily! Don't worry!" he said.

"Good, because I thought you would have a cow," I said. We laughed, then came back to thoughts.

"So, Doctor. I've been looking you and Emily up. You're both all over the data base. I got results on why she's the predator, but not you. Why do the daleks call you the predator?" Oswin asked.

"I'm not a predator, just a man with a plan. Don't know about Emily, though," he said turning to me.

"I'll tell you back in the TARDIS," I said, and he nodded and turned back to the camera.

"You've got a plan?" Oswin asked.

"We're all ears!" Rory said.

"There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one off," Amy said. I could see why she traveled with the Doctor too.

"In no particular order we need neutralize all the daleks in this asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Amy and Rory's marriage," the Doctor said faster than before. There was a long silence when Amy said,

"Okay, I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else?" Rory stood up and walked over to one of the doors.

"Oswin, there's a dalek ship in orbit," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, got it on the sensors," she said.

"The daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn off the forcefield, once I do they'll burn this whole world and us with it, so my question in this, Oswin. How fast can you drop the forcefield?" he asked.

"Pretty fast," she said, "But why would I?"

"Because this is a teleport, am I right, Oswin?" he asked.

"Yeah. Internal use only," she said. The Doctor ran over to us and began sonicing the teleport.

"I can boost the power once the forcefield is down. Then I can use this to beam us right off this planet," he said still sonicing the floor.

"But you said once the forcefield is down the daleks will blow us up!" Rory said.

"We'll have to be quick," the Doctor said.

"You mean really quick," I said.

"Fine, we'll be really quick, but where do we beam to?" Amy asked.

"The only place within range; the dalek ship," he said.

"Are you insane?!" I asked.

"They'd exterminate us on the spot!" Amy added.

"Oh, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds," Rory said.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do loads in four seconds. And, yes, Emily, I am insane, but in a good way," the Doctor said, "Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?"

"I can drop it from here," she said, "Soon as you come and get me." The Doctor stood up from where he was standing.

"No, just drop the forcefield and come to us," he said.

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?"

"Why wouldn't we?" I asked.

"No idea, never met you four," she said, "I'm sending you a map so you can come get me."

"This place is crawling with daleks!" Rory said.

"Yeah. Kinda why I'm anxious to leave," she said, "Come up and see me sometime." Rory looked like he was going to give it some thought.

"Hey!" I said hitting his arm, "You've got Amy, remember?"

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't want me?" he asked me.

"Just remember what I said in the corridor, okay?" I said. He nodded, and we walked back over to the Doctor who had just received the map.

"So, are we going to get her?" he asked.

"I don't think that we have a choice," the Doctor answered. We walked back over to the teleport.

"Emily, you're gonna come with me to go get Oswin, okay?" the Doctor asked me.

"Alright," I said. He turned back over to Rory and handed him the control.

"As soon as the forcefield is down the daleks will start their attack. If it gets too explodey wodey in here go without us," he said.

"What?!" I said.

"And leave you two here to die?" Rory asked concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about us," he said putting his arm around me, "You're the one beaming up to a dalek ship to get exterminated!" Surprisingly he said that with a smile on his face.

"Fair point. Love this plan!" Rory said sarcastically, "What about Amy?" The Doctor slid under the glass part of the teleport to attach a stray cord.

"Keep her remembering. Keep her focused," he responded, "That'll hold back the conversion."

"What do I do?" Amy asked, sounding a bit left out. The Doctor popped back from out of the glass and looked at her.

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love; don't let them," he said, then turned to me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, he took my hand, and we walked out of the room. We walked down one of the corridors for awhile until the Doctor finally asked me,

"What did Oswin mean when she said she already knew why you were called, 'the predator'?"

"You want to do this now?" I asked, he nodded and I groaned.

"Apparently, the daleks think that since we're the last two Gallifreyans in existence, we could repopulate the Time Lords, and that would be very bad news for the daleks," I let out. He had on the most disgusted face I had ever seen.

"Oh, that is just gross! That's sick!" he said.

"That's exactly what I thought!" I said. I bang on the wall caused my hand to slip into his out of fright.

"You okay?" he asked. I let go of his hand.

"Yeah, fine, I've just been stick down here longer than I would like to be," I said.

"I think we all have," he said. I looked down to his wrist; the nano cloud thingy was gone.

"Doctor, where's your wristband?" I asked.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you! I gave my wristband to Rory to give to Amy," he said.

"Wait, you don't need one?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but Time Lords, and Ladies, can withstand certain things such as disease or being rewritten longer than humans can," he said.

"Oh," I said. He looked into one of the cameras and straightened his bow tie. We walked further down the corridor.

"Oswin, I think we're close," the Docor said.

"You are! Less than twenty feet away!" Oswin said in a happy tone, then in a more serious tine she said, "Which is the good news."

"And the bad?" I asked.

"Which I certainly feel is coming," the Doctor added.

"You're about to pass through intensive care," she said. The door opened to a bunch of daleks penned up like a petting zoo.

"What's so special about this lot then?" the Doctor asked looking at some of them.

"Dunno, survivors of particular wars; Spiridon, Cambell, Aridious, Vulcan, Exilion. Ringing any bells?" Oswin said.

"All of them," he said.

"Yeah? How?" she asked.

"These are the daleks who survived me," he said. Right on queue, a dalek in the corner said,

"Doc-tor." More chimed in, and some of them even said, "Writer."

"That's weird, those ones don't usually wake up for anything," Oswin said.

"Yeah, well, special visitors," the Doctor said. We ran past one of the daleks and towards a door.

"Ok, door, but it won't open," he said, and began to sonic it. I had forgotten that I had my new sonic still with me, and I pulled it out and began to sonic it too. Lime green and navy blue light lit the room. No matter what frequency the screwdriver was on the door wouldn't budge.

"Hang on, there should be a release code, let me just," Oswin's voice trailed off, "Anything happening out there?" We turned from the door, and I saw what he didn't see. A dalek was breaking out of it's chains.

"No," the Doctor said. I turned him to face the dalek.

"Hold on, I'm trying a thing!" Oswin said.

"Actually yes," I corrected.

"Doctor," the dalek said and broke free. Suddenly all of them broke free. If their guns hadn't been removed, we would've been toast. Unfortunately their suction cup thingys were still on some of them. There was a fear in the Doctor's eyes that I hadn't seen in anyone's eyes before. He was truly scarred for his life, and so was I.

"Oswin! Get this door open!" he yelled.

"I can't!" she said.

"Oswin please!" I shouted.

"Please get this door open!" he finished. I faintly heard her laugh in the background while the two of us panicked. We sunk to the ground while the daleks closed in. I clung to the Doctor in a moment of panic, and closed my eyes ready for death.

"Oswin please get this door open! Help us!" he shouted once again. Just then, the daleks started to move away from us as if nothing happened.

"Oh, that is cool," Oswin said and laughed, "Tell me I'm cool, chin boy!"

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked while he helped me up.

"Hang on, I think I found the door thingy," she said.

"No tell me what you did," he said.

"The daleks have a hive mind. Well, more like a telepathic web," she began.

"The pathweb, yes," he said still mustering his courage.

"I hacked it, did a master delete on all information connected to the Doctor and Emily Mock," she said.

"But you made them forget us," he said.

"Good, eh?" she said, "And here comes the door. Slowly, the door rose behind us.

"I tried hacking hacking into the pathweb. Even I couldn't get in," the Doctor admitted turning to face the door.

"Come and meet the girl who can," Oswin said. He faced the door with his mouth hung open in disbelief. He shook his head expecting what was in there to go away, but to no avail.

"Emily, why don't you go on back and check on the Ponds. I'm sure they're getting kind of antsy," he said without turning to face me. I took his hand.

"No way," I said, "You're expecting me to leave you here alone after that freak show with the daleks? I'm not leaving your side, bow tie."

"Emily, please," he said. I looked into his eyes. Those green eyes full of nearly a thousand years of travel, heartbreak, and adventure, and I gave in.

"Alright, fine. But come back in one piece, understand?" I said. He kissed me on the forehead, and said,

"Understood." I ran off, but I looked back at this man who I had only met a day or so ago, and smiled.

After five or so minutes of walking, the corridor around me began to get, as the Doctor put it, explodey wodey. Soon after, the Doctor ran up behind me, took my hand and pulled me down the rest of the corridor. Once we reached the Ponds, they were full out kissing.

"Go! Let's go! We're good, let's go!" the Doctor said trying to get their attention, but to no avail. they were locked in their love.

"For goodness sake! Let's go people!" I said. the Doctor grabbed the remote from Rory's hand, pressed a button, and we beamed up to be exterminated, or so we thought.

As it turns out, we beamed right into the TARDIS console room, and Amy and Rory were still kissing! The Doctor was making his way to the doors, when I caught him.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna go find my friends. See where they went off to," I said.

"Alright, they might be in the cinema or the game room. That's where I would check first," he said. I nodded and started to run down a corridor, when I saw that Amy and Rory had stopped kissing. I walked over to them.

"It was very nice to meet you two," I said to them, "And I can't wait until the next adventure." At that they pulled me into a group hug.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Emily," Amy said, "I'm glad the Doctor found you."

"Yeah, you two make a great pair," Rory added on, "Of friends, I mean." I laughed, and I ran off in search of my friends in the greatest police box in the universe.

**And that concludes this doozy of a segment! Please remember to review! The next two or so chapters are gonna be comic relief, and I'm letting you, the readers decide what the premise of those chapters should be! Who knows? Maybe your idea will be chosen! :)**


	13. Slight Competition On The Wii

**Slight Competition**

I walked up to a door done in the style of a movie theater, and found myself in the cinema. It was breathtaking to say the least. Imagine an IMAX movie screen blown up to ten times its normal size, and that is what faced two floors of seats. Yes, there was a balcony, in a movie theater! Assorted candies, popcorn, ice cream, and sodas were found in the back, mainly because the concession stand's lights were all that could be seen in the pitch blackness. I had to grab a flashlight from a cabinet and search for my friends.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I yelled, "Madi? Julianna? Olivia? Katherine? Anyone?" Then, lo and behold all their faces along with the Doctor's appear on the screen and shout,

"In the game room!" I fell to the ground from the shock and also how loud the surround sound was in there.

"But you said to check in the cinema!" I yelled at the Doctor. Apparently this place was also a giant video chat.

"Or the game room!" he yelled back, "Now, hurry! I've got something to tell you." I left the cinema with my ears ringing. This time, I asked the TARDIS for help again.

"Hey, TARDIS. Could you tell me where the Doctor and my friends are, please?" The noise came, and so did a door which looked like a super mushroom from the Mario series. I walked in to find all of them crowded onto a warp pipe shaped couch playing Mariokart Wii, so I took time to admire the place. On one wall, the mushroom kingdom from the mario games was depicted, with Mario running across a grassy field stomping goombas and koopas. Peach's castle loomed in the distance with airships flying overhead. On another wall, I found Skyloft as it appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The goddess statue towered over the knight academy, and two red and blue loftwings circled over the statue. I guessed those were Link and Zelda.

"You never mentioned how much you liked Nintendo, Doctor," I said. He paused the game only now noticing that I was there, and made room for me on the couch.

"You're just in time! Your friends told me all about how much you loved this game, so I figured I'd give it a shot," he said with a smile on his face. I turned to my friends.

"You didn't mention the eighth grade incident, did you?" I asked. The all shook their heads.

"Not a peep," Olivia said.

"Wait, what happened in eighth grade with Mariokart?" the Doctor asked.

"Long story, but I'll tell it anyways," I said, "So, there I was in my geography class minding my own business, when some guy named Jake mentioned how good I was at Mariokart Wii. I said that I dabbled when honestly I didn't. He then proceeded to challenge me to a race on Rainbow Road at the Christmas party that year, and he didn't stop bugging me about it until then. And this is the real kicker, he didn't even show up to the race! And he still had the nerve to bug me about it for the rest of the year!"

"Oh, that's cold," he said.

"And also really annoying for hearing it for nine months on end!" I said.

"Well, I promise, no Rainbow Road unless you want to, ok?" he asked. I picked up a classic controller and selected Mushroom Gorge. I was Daisy on the mach bike, while the Doctor was more nostalgic going for Mario in the wild wing.

"Only if you want to get whooped," I challenged. There was a look of determination in his eyes. My friends backed off the couch knowing what was about to happen.

"It's on, Writer," he said.

"I'll be the judge of that, Doctor," I said zooming into first place within the first few seconds. The Doctor proved to be a challenge as he kept on my tail for the entirety of the first two laps of the race. I noticed a blue shell icon appear in the home stretch of the final lap; if I didn't pull back he would win! I pulled back, and let the Doctor pass.

"Ha! Take that, Emily!" he said.

"Spoke too soon," I said as the shell hit him, giving me first place and winning the race, "And that, is how you play Mariokart."

"It's not over yet!" he said selecting Rainbow Road. Now, a couple of years ago, I would've dropped my controller and walked out, but now that I had conquered this technicolor course, I felt confident; however, not cocky, as that would be my downfall.

It was a tight race to sat the least. The two of us fought over first place in every lap! When it came down to the home stretch, I was in second place, and the Doctor had a large lead on me. I snagged an item box, pulled a red shell, and noticing he didn't have any protection, tossed square into the back of his car, and won the race.

"Good match," I said shaking the Doctor's hand, "Now, I've got an idea as to what we should do next."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"A simple movie night, or day, or, whatever you call watching movie after movie on a time machine!" I said. We laughed, and I went towards preparing the cinema with the Doctor.


	14. A Pirate's Life For Us

**A Pirate's Life For Us**

"So, it was 2013 when we left, right?" the Doctor asked me as we looked around the cinema.

"Yup," I said. We had been trying to decide what movies to watch for ages now. It was starting to get boring.

"Alright, I'm stuck. Let's just make this easier. What are your favorite movies?" he asked me admitting defeat. Now, as a fan of a wide variety of movies, stretching from musicals, to zombie thrillers, but never going into the stink bomb that was the Twilight Saga, that was a hard question.

"Well, the last movie I saw at the cinema before you took me away was 'Now You See Me'," I said.

"Is that the one about the magicians?" he asked.

"Bingo!" I said, "But I have to say, the Pirates Of The Caribbean series have to be my favorite movies by far, with Les Miserables at a close second."

"Then it's decided. We'll watch Now You See Me, Pirates Of The Caribbean, and Les Miserables, alright?" he asked.

"That sounds brilliant!" I exclaimed, "Now, how to decorate this place."

"We could always make it look like the Black Pearl," the Doctor suggested.

"Perfect!" I shouted, "We can make the screen into the main sail, line the end seats with wood to make it look like an actual ship, and then-" I was cut off by the cinema morphing into an actual pirate ship.

"Forget what I said about the wardrobe; that is really showing off!" I said. The Doctor just grinned like a child.

"Oh, and speaking of the wardrobe, I'll just have it send you clothing directly into your closets, ok?" he asked, "I'm just saying this because I would've thought we could dress up as pirates and stage a mutiny for your friends."

"That would be a lot more efficient," I said, "And that would be so funny!" Then I looked back down at my clothes and noticed how filthy I was. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed. We'll meet in the console and prank my friends from there."

"Ok," he said, and I skipped off to my room. Walking back into my room, I found all of the things that I brought from my house lying on my bed. My iPhone, laptop, purse, and Nintendo 3DS were all there. I took my phone with me into the bathroom and, finding a speaker to hook it up to, started to play a playlist of my favorite songs. After tiding up, I reached into the drawer to find pirate clothes waiting for me. I had knee high boots, a faded green skirt that met at my boots, a white elbow length puffy shirt, and a coat that reached my skirt. I had a crimson bandana around my forehead, and a typical pirate's hat on over. In all, I looked like the captain of a ship. Unplugging my phone from the speakers, I walked over to my nightstand, and phoned the console.

"Doctor, are you ready?" I asked.

"Aye aye," he said doing a bad imitation of a pirate. I laughed through the phone.

"I'll be right there, just give me a second to check something. Savvy?" I asked in a piratey accent.

"Ok," he said, "And if I can't do an accent neither can you!" and hung up. I shook my head and walked back over to my laptop. I turned it on, and looked at the date: June 14, 2013; 2:45 a.m. Good, I've only been gone fifteen minutes.

Walking over to the wardrobe portal, I glanced over my room, saw the door to my room creaking open, and hurriedly jumped through. For some reason, the Doctor was dressed in what appeared to be an East India Trading Company uniform, powdered wig and everything.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked. After maintaining a straight face for a record of ten seconds, I just burst out laughing. And the problem was, whenever I looked back at him, I would start laughing again!

"The wig!" I stifled in between outbursts. He finally understood and took it off, throwing it aside.

"Why is it that whenever I have something on my head, people think it's funny or outlandish?" he said.

"You've had other things on your head besides a powdered wig?" I asked curiously.

"Oh course! Let's see, there's been a fez, stetson, top hat, pirate hat, and you just saw the wig," he said.

"A fez? Really? Where?" I asked. He walked towards the main doors, opened a crate, pulled out a red felt fez, and placed it on his head.

"Cool," I said.

"Finally! Someone who likes the fez!" he exclaimed. We heard footsteps coming towards the console from the back stairs, and I jumped back into the wardrobe.

"You know what to do, right?" I asked.

"I'll tell them you decided to sit out on an adventure to colonial America. That sound good? I'll signal you with the sonic," he said. I gave him a thumbs up, and shut the doors.

"Ah! Hello, ladies! How does colonial America sound for the next adventure?" he asked my friends.

"Sounds good to me," Madi said, "What's up with the getup?"

"I decided that I'd dress up instead of you this time," he said.

"Hang on," Julianna started, "Where's Emily?"

"Oh, she decided to get some rest from our last adventure. It was quite tiring for her; running around a dalek asylum nearly getting blown up," he lied. In all honesty, it was pretty tiring. I mean, I nearly died, so wouldn't it be natural to be tired? I heard footsteps going to the door.

"Hang on! Environment checks!" he said turning on his sonic screwdriver. That was the signal, and I burst out of the doors shouting random piratey stuff.

"Oh, wrong ship," I said after my rant, "How much rum did I have?" The Doctor was trying not to laugh, and my friends had all come our from their hiding places in the console.

"By any chance, has anyone seen a ship? Big, black sails, pirate flag?" I asked.

"I have!" the Doctor said, "Right this way, ma'am." We walked down the hallway leading to the cinema. The doorway looked more like a ramp to climb onboard a ship now, and I gestured to my friends to follow.

"Ladies and Time Lord," I began, "I present you with the black cinema." My friends mouths hung open. We all took our seats, clutched our snacks, and began to watch 'Now You See Me'. After the first three movies, I must've dozed off because the next thing I knew, 'One Day More' from Les Miserables was blasting over the speakers. And yet again, I must've fallen asleep because I was back in my room with all the lights turned out. There was also a glass of water and a note on my nightstand.

_I wasn't lying when I said you needed some rest after the dalek asylum. Your friends wanted to leave for a bit, so I dropped them off back at your house. We're heading to ancient Egypt when you are ready, just so you know._

_-The Doctor_

I knew he wasn't lying, I just hadn't realized how tired I truly was. My head sank back into my pillow, and I drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	15. Rough Morning

**Rough Morning**

"Wakey wakey!" the Doctor shouted, causing me to fall out of bed. He had changed his bow tie once again to red, and he had a smile on his face.

"I asked it once, and I'll ask it again. How loud can you get?" I said.

"Very," he answered, "Now then, get dressed, I have some people I'd like you to meet!" He left my room via the wardrobe, and I stood from my spot on the floor. I walked over to the real wardrobe, and selected some clothes. I decided to leave my hair down, which was now more wavy than curly. I had a graphic T-Shirt with the Hufflepuff logo on it, jean shorts, yellow converse, and a black jacket. I didn't put on any makeup, and I left my room, entering the console. I was greeted by an Egyptian queen and someone who looked like a African game hunter. Oh, how I hated poachers.

"Emily, I'd like to introduce you to Queen Nefertiti of Egypt, and John Riddell," the Doctor said.

"Hello," I said.

"Now then, we should have two more very important people joining us very soon," he said dancing around the console.

"The Ponds right?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. Soon enough, Amy and Rory, and two more people appeared; one of them I knew, and the other I didn't.

"Megan? How did you get here?" I asked my little sister who just appeared.

"Better question," she said, "Where am I? And who are you?"

"Oh right, you don't recognize me because I 's me, Emily, your sister?" I said. She had a confused and agitated look on her face.

"No, my sister is a lighter ginger than you, and she's American, not British. Although she always wished she was British," Megan said. She looked at me closer, and finally figured it out. She was always slow to realizing the truth. I came over to her and brought her over to the console, but out of the Doctor's sight.

"Remember that time I disappeared for a few hours on Christmas four years ago?" I asked.

"Yes, those were the best hours of my life!" she said.

"And do you remember the Doctor I kept mentioning?" I asked.

"Oh, how could I forget? You mention him almost every five seconds," she said slightly annoyed.

"Well, that guy in the bow tie is the Doctor, I'm also a Time Lady. Air go, I'm not human," I explained. It took her about ten more tries for her to finally except that it was all real. I tried to explain to her how I was a Time Lady, but she wouldn't listen. The TARDIS shook when we finally landed.

"Everybody grab a torch," the Doctor said after we settled. I got two flashlights from the cupboard and handed the smaller one to Megan as she brushed her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh so I get the small one?" she asked.

"Just be grateful and don't bicker. I know how hard it is for you to do that," I said. She tried to argue, but kept her mouth shut as we both walked out the door. When we left, we were greeted with an abandoned spaceship, cobwebs overabundant. I walked over to the Doctor who was shining his torch on one large cobweb.

"Spiders," he said, "You don't normally get spiders in space." I jumped back in terror. Spiders were the target of one of my irrational fears. You could say that I dealt with them the same way Ron Weasley did: scream, panic, and run.

"What the?" the other guy said looking at the outside of the TARDIS. My sister just stared at it with bugged out eyes as Rory shut the door. The Doctor looked up, and upon noticing two other people, had a cross look in his eyes.

"Don't move!" he said angrily coming closer to them, "Do you really think I'm that stupid not noticing you two aboard? How did you get here, eh? Transmat? Who sent you?"

"Doctor," Rory said nodding his head towards the man, "That's my dad." The Doctor then turned to my sister.

"Well what about you? You're much too young to be a spy so tell me," he said.

"Uh, that would be my sister," I answered. He sported an embarrassed look now, then glared at Rory and me.

"Well that's just outrageous. You can't just bring your dad and sister along! I'm not a taxi service you know!" he said.

"You materialized around us!" Rory pointed out.

"And I was just happily searching stuff on Pinterest when WHAM! Now I'm on this ship and I don't know why!" Megan exclaimed.

"Oh, well my mistake," the Doctor said, "Hello Brian! Hello Megan! Welcome, welcome. This is the gang. I've got a gang. Yes! Come on then everyone!" I took Megan's hand and dragged her along with me seeing as she was in shock of how the Doctor even knew her name.

"How does he know me?" she asked me.

"You don't think I never mentioned my little sister do you?" I asked.

"No, oh course not. I just didn't know you gave names out to strangers!" she shouted. We continued on in silence until we caught up to the Doctor and Amy.

"Alright," Amy said to him, "Where are we? What is that noise? And hello! Ten months?"

"Orbiting Earth. Well, I say orbiting, but I really mean, pre-crashing on a spaceship. I don't really know. And hello Pond," he hugged Amy, "Ten months. Time flies I never really understood that phrase. This is Riddell, this is Neffy. They're with me, and as always Emily is with me as well, but this time with her sister."

"Hi Amy!" I said. She waved.

"Wait they're with you? Are they the new us? Is that why we haven't seen you in awhile?" Amy asked.

"No, they're just people. They're not Ponds. I thought we might need a gang. I've never had a gang before. It's new," he said really fast.

"All I got was people, ponds and gang. Are we the Scooby Doo gang or something? Except British that is," Megan asked.

"If you like!" the Doctor answered. She looked at me with her confusedly annoyed face.

"You get used to it after awhile," I said.

"And how long would awhile be?" she asked.

"Well, it was my fifteenth birthday for me when I started traveling. When were you picked up? What was the year?" I asked. She hit me on the arm.

"You left on your fifteenth birthday?! I just turned fifteen two months ago when I was sucked on!" she shouted.

"I've been away for two years?" I asked her, and then to the Doctor I said, "Hey! Apparently I've been gone for two years and I'm seventeen now!" He gave me two thumbs up and gave me a wide smile.

"Happy Birthdays Emily!" he said. He then turned back over to the wall which was making a strange noise. The sides of the wall began to light up.

"It's coming down," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"No idea," the Doctor said. The lift finally came down, the doors opened, and we were greeted by the impossible.

"Not possible," Megan stammered.

"Run!" the Doctor said. Everyone else took off except me, the Doctor, and Amy.

"Doctor! Emily!" Amy said.

"I know," the Doctor started.

"Dinosaurs?" I asked.

"On a spaceship!" he laughed before Amy dragged us away. And so began the running once again.


	16. Split Up Again

**Split Up Again**

The dinosaurs roared angrily behind us as we ran for what seemed like about five minutes when Nefertiti noticed an alcove in the walls.

"In here!" she shouted. Megan, Amy, and I ran in, but the Doctor skidded to a stop about five feet away. I pulled him in and stood behind Riddell. He took a knife out of his coat, gave it a flip and pointed it at one of the dinosaurs who walked past us.

"I can take one of them," he said confidently, "Short blow up into the throat."

"Maybe we could do without violence for once?" I asked.

"I agree with Emily," the Doctor said, "We just found dinosaurs in space! We need to preserve them."

"Well who's gonna preserve us?!" Riddell bickered. Amy shushed them like a mother to two bickering boys, and the argument was kaput. The dinosaurs stomped past us waving their heavy tails bumping into walls. Luckily they didn't hit the TARDIS. When they were out of sight, the Doctor, Rory, and Brian walked out each behind the other.

"Ok, so, how? And, whose ship?" Rory asked. I walked back to Megan who was sitting with Nefertiti and Amy.

"You okay?" I asked her. She stood up.

"Is this a normal outing for you?" she asked.

"Yep," I answered, "last time we were out of the TARDIS we went to an asylum full of insane pepper shakers." She laughed. I was glad that she wasn't panicking.

"I never introduced myself," Amy said extending a hand to Megan, "I'm Amy Pond."

"Megan Mock," she answered rising from her spot on the floor. I walked back to the Doctor, Rory and his dad, who were crowding over a computer. The Doctor pulled cobwebs off the screen and wiped them off on Brian.

"How's your sister taking it?" the Doctor asked me.

"Better than I thought she would," I answered. He turned to Megan and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be back home as soon as all of this is sorted out," he said to her.

"Ok!" she said from next to Amy, who was running her fingers through a claw mark in the metal.

"How many dinosaurs do you think are on here?" she asked. The Doctor soniced the controls, and the computer came to life.

"Oh, well done whoever you are," he said ignoring Amy's question.

"A large number probably," I answered.

"Looking for engines," the Doctor said to the screen, "Thank you, computer. Look at that different sections have different engines, but these must be the primary clusters. Where are we now computer? We need to get to these engines-" He was cut off because we were teleported onto a beach. I looked around. Were we back on earth? It was overcast, very windy, and there was a chill in the air. Some birds flew up high in the sky, but their cries were far from the lovely song of sparrows.

"What?!" the Doctor said while walking off.

"We're outside! We're on a beach!" Brian exclaimed.

"Teleport! Oh, I hate teleports! Must've activated on my voice!" he said.

"No! I thought it activated when you threw a potato at it!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, thank you Arthur C Clarke! Teleport, obviously. I mean, we're on a spaceship with dinosaurs! Why wouldn't there be a teleport. Why don't we just teleport now!" Brian exclaimed before storming off.

"Is he alright?" the Doctor asked Rory.

"No, he hates traveling. Makes him really anxious. He only ever goes to the paper shop and golf," Rory answered.

"What did you bring him for?" he asked. I facepalmed.

"I didn't!" Rory exclaimed, "Why can't you just phone ahead like any normal person?"

"Because we both know that the Doctor is far from normal," I said.

"Somebody tell me where we are, now," Brian said coming back to us. The Doctor stuck his tongue out.

"Well it's not earth. Doesn't taste right! Too metallic," he said.

"You got all that from sticking your tongue out?" I asked.

"Cool isn't it," he said. I looked back up into the sky to notice one of the birds.

"Is that a kestrel or something?" I asked.

"I do hope so!" the Doctor replied, "But with my luck it's probably 'or something'."

"The beach is humming," Rory said.

"Is it?" the Doctor asked. I squatted next to him and placed my hand on the sand. I felt a small vibration on the tips of my fingers.

"And so it is," I said. We rose, and the Doctor took my hand.

"Well don't just stand there you two! Dig! We're going to look at rocks. Love a rock! Don't you, Emily?" he said. We began to walk off.

"Dig with what?" Rory asked.

"Your hands if you're not afraid of getting dirty," I said. Just our luck Brian pulled a small shovel from his pocket.

"Did you just have that on you?" Rory asked him.

"Of course! What sort of a man doesn't carry a trowel? Put it on your Christmas list," he told his son.

"Dad, I'm thirty-one. I don't have a Christmas list," Rory said.

"We do!" the Doctor and I said turning to them with arms raised. We hi-fived and turned back to look at rocks.

"So, your sister, I take it she doesn't like it when you bring me up?" the Doctor asked me.

"Doesn't like it just scratches the surface. She can't stand it! Whenever I say 'Doctor' or 'TARDIS' she covers her ears and walks into another room! It's quite hysterical actually," I said.

"Doctor! Emily!" Rory shouted coming toward us with his dad.

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine! She's got Amy, Neffy, and Riddell with her. If the dinosaurs have any sense whatsoever, they'd leave her alone," he said. I smiled at him. He slid one of the rocks away to reveal another computer monitor.

"See! Metal floors screens in rocks, it was just a short range teleport. We're still on the ship!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No, we're outside on a beach," Brian corrected.

"It's part of the ship, Dad," Rory said.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said.

"Well, it is quite ridiculous, also brilliant. That's why the ship teleported us here. I wanted to see the engines, this is the engine room!" He said turning to the ocean, "Hydro generators! Ha!"

"I have literally no idea what he's saying," Brian said."

"A ship powered by waves," Rory explained.

"Fabulously impossible! Oh, imagine the things we could learn from this ship if we could stop it from being blown to smithereens," the Doctor said.

"And also not dying," I said.

"Problem is I can't shut down the wave system in time. It takes-" He looked back to the sky and stopped abruptly, "Takes way too long."

"There's an engine so shouldn't there be a control room or flight deck of some kind?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what we're trying to find. Now, what do we do about the things that aren't kestrels?" he whispered. We all turned around, something big was coming right at us from the air, and it was bringing the family.

"Oh, my Lord. Are those pterodactyls?" Brian asked.

"Yes. On any other occasion, I'd be thrilled. Exposed on a beach? Less than thrilled. We should be going!" the Doctor said taking my hand once again.

"Where should we be going?" I asked.

"Definitely away from them!" he answered.

"That's the plan?" Rory asked.

"That's the plan. Amendments welcome. Move away from the pterodactyls!" he said.

"I think they might be noticing!" Rory said as they came in closer.

"Plan amended; run!" the Doctor shouted.

"Why can't we just teleport?" I asked.

"Local teleports burnt out on arrival," he said. I ran ahead and found an opening in the cliff.

"In here! Come on!" I shouted. We were all in, no one got hurt too bad. I say too bad because Rory got nicked on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, "Now what do we do? There's no way back out there!"

"Through the cave. Come on," the Doctor said. Large thumps were heard at the other end of the cave, "That suggestion was a work in progress."

"We're trapped," Brian said.

"Yes, thanks for spelling it out," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, whatever's down there is coming this way," Rory said.

"Spelling it out is hereditary. Wonderful!" I said.

"That sound's getting nearer," Brian said. Just then, we saw two large, rusty robots come around the corner. At first glance, I was terrified.

"We're very cross with you!" one of them said in a voice I was not expecting.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"We don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself," the other robot said. I turned to the rest of the group and gave a confused look. The two parted, and we walked in front of them, prisoners.


	17. I Lose Myself

**I Lose Myself**

After a lot of walking, the cave gave way to the rest of the ship. Rock turned to metal, sand turned to concrete. There was a distant roar from some dinosaur ahead of us. I hope it's friendly.

"You're going straight on the naughty step!" robot one said.

"Never heard that one before," I said, "I was usually told my laptop being would be taken away as punishment."

"What's the escape plan?" Brian whispered to the Doctor.

"Why do we want to escape?" he asked Brian in the same way.

"They have us hostage," Brian replied.

"We don't know that. They could just be taking us out for lunch!" I said trying to lighten the mood, but instead earning strange looks from everyone, "What? Just trying to keep everyone thinking positive."

"Emily is right," Rory said, "They're taking us somewhere. We might learn something from it."

"Oh see? So clever! I missed you, Rory!" the Doctor said pinching Rory's cheeks.

"Don't do that," Rory said pulling away.

"They might kill us," Brian said.

"Not likely. One of the robots said we would have to meet someone," I said, "But we should go ahead and ask just to be safe." We turned to face the rust buckets behind us.

"You're not gonna kill us are you, Rusty?" the Doctor asked.

"Who are you calling 'Rusty'?" robot one asked.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" the Doctor replied.

"You try staying on a ship for two millennia! See how your paintwork does!" robot one said.

"Don't listen to him. He's just mad because we captured him," robot two said to one. That roar I heard in the distance was closer now. We all turned to find a triceratops just a few feet away.

"Oh, my goodness," Brian said.

"Herbivore Brian, no reason to panic! Triceratops! Ha! Beautiful!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Shall I shoot it?" one asked two.

"No, we're not supposed to shoot the creatures, stupid," two said.

"Stop calling me stupid!" one said. The triceratops roared.

"Roar yourself! Hello cutie pie!" the Doctor said while stroking it, "Who's a lovely Tricey, eh? Yes you are!" I also began to pet it.

"I'm petting a dinosaur! And it's not trying to kill me!" I exclaimed. Tricey began to sniff Brian's pants **(The American definition)**, and he looked like he was about to panic.

"What do I do?! What's it doing?!" Brian asked.

"You don't have any vegetable matter in your trousers, do you?" the Doctor asked.

"Only my balls," he answered. Yet again, I facepalmed, and so did Rory.

"Keep in mind that there's a girl here, will you?" I asked.

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant my golf balls!" he said pulling two of them out of his pocket, "Grassy residue."

"What are you carrying those around for?" Rory asked. Tricey licked Brian out of joy, and Brian grimaced.

"Oh, bless!" the Doctor said.

"Get it away from me!" Brian said.

"Throw one! Maybe it plays fetch," I said. He began to tease with the golf ball stiffly.

"Is this what you want? Is it?" he asked Tricey, and threw it. Tricey soon bounded off chasing the golf ball, leaving us be.

"And breathe out!" the Doctor said. Brian soon relaxed and pulled a napkin from his other pocket. Where does he keep all of this stuff? He then turned to the robots.

"Right! Take us to your leader," the Doctor said.

"Said the alien," I said.

"Oi! Your a Time Lady too, remember?" he asked.

"I grew up on earth for about nine years of my life under the influence of the chameleon arch. Some things take adjusting to!" I said.

"Fair point," he said, and we continued down further into the ship.

The appearance of the ship changed as we came closer to our mysterious summoner. I heard piano music in the distance. We must be arriving at our destination. The Doctor stepped up to the gate where the music was coming from.

"Love what you've done with the place down here!" he said.

"Let them in. Open the gate," a voice from inside ordered. The gates flung open, and as soon as the Doctor and I entered the gates slammed shut.

"It's fine!" the Doctor assured Rory and Brian and continued on, but I stayed by the gate.

"He's not interested in you," one said.

"You need to learn some manners," Rory said.

"No you need to learn some manners!" one retorted.

"No, you do!" Rory argued.

"No, you do. Mister Manners!" two added.

"Just stop it! I can't stand it when people argue!" I said, "Robots, shut down your voice chips, or whatever you use to talk. Rory, just so you know, I'm as fed up with them as you are, but just don't start anything, ok?"

"Ok," he said. I didn't wait around to hear the robots' replies.

"Voice chips?" the Doctor asked me clearly overhearing my rant.

"How else was I supposed to tell a robot to shut its mouth?" I asked. We laughed and continued on into the other ship. Cobwebs, medical supplies, and computers littered the ship.

"Fantasia in F-minor, for four hands," the Doctor said.

"You know it," the man lying on the table asked.

"Know it? Say hello to hands three and four!" the Doctor said before rambling on about who he called, 'Franz the Hands'.

"Well, this is... cozy," he said.

"It's fate that you came," the man said with short breaths.

"Is it?" the Doctor asked, "I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Emily," I said.

"Yes, I know. I'm Solomon," Solomon said. A wave of blue light flashed over the Doctor and I quickly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"System malfunction. Ignore it," Solomon said like he was trying to hide something. I got the Doctor's attention really quick.

"I'm gonna try to call Megan, alright?" I asked.

"Ok," he said and went over to Solomon. I pulled out my iPhone, dialed her number, and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Megan said after three rings.

"Hey, Megan," I said.

"Hi, Emily! Where are you? I saw the computer teleport you somewhere else on the ship. What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, not much; ran away from a group of pterodactyls, met two rusty robots, and I pet a triceratops! How about you?" I said like it was no big deal.

"You pet a triceratops?! That's awesome!" she answered, "Oh right, what we did; we ran into a sleeping baby T-Rex, Neffy and Riddell have had a couple of arguments, and we just found out that this was a Silurian arch, whatever that means." I heard a laser fire off outside the gate.

"Gotta go, Megan. See you later," I said and hung up. I ran to the gate to find that one of the robots shot Brian in the shoulder.

"I will take you apart cog by cog, and melt you down when all of this is over!" Rory said.

"And I'll help him!" I said.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" one said sarcastically, "Actually I might be. Little bit of oil just came out!"

"There will be no sarcasm while I'm around mister! Unless it's coming from me," I said, and stormed back into the ship with the Doctor and Solomon.

"Enjoy your robots while you can! Because if I have my way, they'll be nothing but spare parts by the time I'm through with them!" I yelled at Solomon. I don't think I've ever been this angry in my life. I walked back over to the gate. Brian was still on the ground, but he looked better than when he was shot. Rory was talking to Amy on the phone.

"Sure, she's right here," Rory said into the phone. He handed it to me.

"It's Amy," he said. I took the phone.

"Hi, Amy," I said.

"Hey, Emily. Have you found anything out yet?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm just as lost as you are on the Silurians. But I know one thing, if Rory doesn't get rid of those robots, I will," I said.

"Wait, how do you know about the Silurians?" she asked.

"Megan told me over the phone that this ship was a Silurian arch," I said.

"Could I speak to the Doctor real quick? I need to tell him about the Silurians," Amy said.

"Alright, hang on," I said. I walked into the room. Solomon slowly sat up.

"Doctor, Amy wants to talk to you," I said. I gave him the phone.

"Amy," the Doctor said into the phone. There was a pause which meant Amy was talking.

"Where are they now?" he asked; another pause.

"I'll see you soon," he said handing the phone to me.

"It's Rory's actually," I said.

"I know," he said, "Tell them to be ready to run, and wait for me at the gate." I took the phone, and walked back over to the gate.

"Be ready," I said as I gave Rory his phone back.

"You ok?" I asked Brian.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, "I heard you inside the ship. You sounded really angry about something."

"Yeah. I hate it when people get hurt in general, but especially when they're hurt for no reason," I said, "And especially when people I know are the ones getting hurt." The Doctor came up and soniced the gate open.

"Hey! He wants to see you!" he said to the robots before running off. I was right behind him and Rory and Brian were behind me. I ran up to the Doctor, who had stopped. Tricey was standing just a few feet away next to some crates. The Doctor was planning something outrageous, mad, and exciting, and I wanted in on it.

"Tell me, Emily, have you ever wanted to ride a triceratops?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yes!" I said. We began to run towards the crates next to Tricey.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked.

"Just do exactly as we do!" the Doctor shouted back.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted.

"Geronimo!" we yelled as we ran up the crates and hopped onto Tricey's back. I turned to Rory and Brian who were just standing there with mouths wide open.

"Don't just stand there! Come on! And close your mouths, you'll get flies," I said. Soon enough, Rory was behind me and Brian behind him.

"Go, Tricey! Run like the wind!" the Doctor said. Tricey didn't budge.

"You've been watching way too much Toy Story," I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Run like the wind? Ring a bell?" I said.

"Oh, right," he said. The robots began to fire at us.

"How do you start a triceratops?" the Doctor said karate chopping its head.

"Do I look like a cave woman?" I asked. Suddenly, Brian pulled out his other golf ball.

"Tricey, fetch!" he said throwing it. Tricey lurched forward and started to run. I'll admit it was a bumpy ride, but it was awesome! I was laughing all the way along with the Doctor. The golf ball bounced off a wall and went in another direction, causing Tricey to turn as well.

"I'm riding a dinosaur! On a spaceship!" Brian exclaimed.

"Me too!" I said.

"I know!" Rory said.

"Only came around to fix your light!" Brian said. I then looked to find us heading straight for a wall.

"Where are the brakes?!" the Doctor shouted.

"Tricey slow down!" I said. Just then, Tricey slowed to a stop, knocking us all off its back, and onto ours.

"That, was pretty cool," I said getting up.

"It was wasn't it?" the Doctor said, "Where are we now? Oh, hello!" I saw the computed he was looking at.

"Incoming message from earth! Hello earth, how's things?!" the Doctor said excitedly. An Indian woman appeared on the screen.

"Doctor, the ship's coming through the atmosphere. I have to start the missile program," she said.

"No no no no! Everything's under control here. Turning around any minute. Need a bit of rigger room on the timing," the Doctor said.

"I can't do that," she said.

"Yes you can, of course you can! We just need a bit more time to work things out. Please ma'am, this ship has the most precious cargo!" I said.

"My only responsibility is the Earth's safety. I'm launching the missiles. Goodbye, Doctor and friend," she said, and cut off the connection.

"No, Indera! Please!" the Doctor said tapping the screen, "That's very bad. That's very unhelpful." I stayed close to the computed screen.

"Shouldn't there be some kind of defense system installed?" I asked.

"Good thinking, Emily!" the Doctor exclaimed, and then something I did not see coming happened. The Doctor kissed me. He actually kissed me on the lips! It was probably just in the heat of the moment. My hearts skipped a beat, my face must've gone red as a tomato, and I probably had the giddiest smile on my face.

"You ok?" Rory asked me.

"Yeah. Just had my first kiss, though," I said with the giddy smile still glued to my face. I looked back to the screen. The ship had no means of defense. I decided to sit next to Tricey and keep it company.

"What ship doesn't have weapons?" I asked.

"What about the control deck? You said we should go to the control deck next," Brian said.

"It's too late. It won't make any difference," the Doctor said.

"Well, we can at least try!" Rory said.

"It's no use, Rory. The missiles have locked on!" the Doctor said.

"So we're just giving up?" I asked having come back to reality.

"I don't know," the Doctor said as we all looked at him, "I don't know!" Someone teleported right next to us. It was Solomon and his two robots.

"You were telling the truth, Doctor," Solomon began, "Earth has launched missiles. This vessel is too clunky, so I'll be taking my ship."

"But you won't get your precious cargo onboard. There'll just be you, and your metal tantrum machines," the Doctor said.

"Nice one," I said.

"We do not have tantrums!" one robot whined.

"Shut up, rustbucket!" I said. Solomon stepped closer to the Doctor.

"Your right, Doctor. I can't keep the dinosaurs and live myself, but I had the I.V system scan the entire ship, and it found something even more valuable. Utterly unique. I don't know where you found it, or how you got it here, but I want it," Solomon said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor said.

"Earth queen Nefertiti of Egypt. A face stamped across history. Give her to me, and I'll let the rest of you live," Solomon said.

"No," the Doctor said.

"You think I won't punish those, who get in my way? Whatever they're worth?" Solomon asked. I knew what he was thinking, and it would be stupid if I let him get away with it. I got up from off the floor, stood in front of Tricey, and braced myself.

"Emily, what the hell are you doing?!" the Doctor shouted.

"Trust me on this," I said, "Stay back."

"What's in your head, girl?" Solomon asked.

"If you're gonna hurt my friends, you're gonna have to go through me," I said. I turned to the camera in the corner.

"Megan, I don't want you to see this. It's not gonna be pretty," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. The robots turned to face me, and I closed my eyes ready for body number three.

Burning. I felt my whole body on fire from the robots' lasers firing at me about ten times. I crumpled to the floor, and my vision began to blur.

"Emily!" the Doctor shouted running over to me.

"It's alright," I said weakly, "I'll be fine. You know I will."

"This was my fault," the Doctor said, "We should never have come here."

"It was my choice, Doctor, not yours," I said, "Anyways, it's already started." Golden dust began to spew from my hands. I stood up.

"You know that OneRepublic song 'If I Lose Myself'?" I asked, "I just figured out what it meant." The golden dust consumed me, and I began to regenerate. _I'm sorry you had to see this, Megan. _I thought. The regeneration energy began to fade away, and I fell to the floor panting.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" the Doctor asked me as he helped me up.

"Tired, but also rejuvenated," I said. The Doctor surrounded me in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you understand?" he said.

"Yes, sir," I said with a small laugh.

"Well, well, well, a girl who can't die," Solomon said ruining the moment, "You must be very valuable."

"Don't you dare, Solomon," the Doctor ordered. One of the robots grabbed me from the Doctor.

"Doctor! Help me! Please!" I screamed.

"Tell you what," Solomon said, "Why don't you keep Nefertiti, and I just take her. Goodbye, Doctor."

"No!" was all I could get out before we were teleported back to Solomon's ship.


	18. Dinosaur Drop Off Time

**Dinosaur Drop Off Time**

Solomon threw me to the floor of the ship like a rag doll. It's not like there was anything I could do; I was exhausted from regenerating.

"That was for yelling at me earlier," he said to me as I got to my feet. I had to lean on one of the rails because I was pretty shaky.

"While you are one of the most inhumane people I have ever met, I never struck you as the type of person who'd hold a grudge," I said.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," he said, "Luckily I'll only have to put up with you for a day or two. You'll sell in no time flat." I sat down on the table on the verge of tears. Sure, I knew the Doctor would come for me, but still, Megan had to endure the sight of her own sister dying in front of her eyes. The ship lurched forward trying to take off, but something was keeping us attached to the ship; or someone I should say.

"Come on, come on! We're not moving!" Solomon said, "He's magnetized us. We can't move away."

"I can see that, and boy am I happy about it!" I said.

"Shut up," he ordered.

"Not on your sick and twisted life," I said. Just then, the Doctor teleported into the ship.

"Hello again!" I said.

"Hello! Having trouble leaving?" the Doctor asked. He unhooked two wires and attached them to the robots who short circuited.

"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer," they said before shutting down. Solomon rose from his seat.

"Ship's still magnetized. Couldn't bear to lose you," the Doctor said.

"Release my ship, Doctor," Solomon said, "Or I kill this precious little object again." He held some kind of buzzing weapon to my throat. I looked over at the Doctor, then back to Solomon. Mustering all my strength I kicked him to the floor and stuck his crutch thingy at his throat.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Solomon," I said. The Doctor walked over to me.

"Don't mess with a newly regenerated Time Lady. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?" he asked.

"I guess he just learned the hard way," I said. The Doctor walked over to the controls of Solomon's ship.

"What are you doing?" Solomon asked as the Doctor fiddled with the controls.

"Oh, he's not doing much," I said, "Just replacing your ship's signal with the Silurian ship's signal. That's all."

"The missies will follow your signal instead of ours. Silurian ship safe, dinosaurs safe, everybody's safe. Hopefully," the Doctor said.

"Would you look at the time, Doctor," I said, "We really must be going."

"Right. Sorry I don't have time to chat, Solomon. Come on, Emily!" he said. I walked back off the ship, but not before beating the robots over with a conveniently misplaced hammer.

"Just had to do that, sorry," I said before the Doctor could question me. The Doctor came out of Solomon's ship, closed the door, and we teleported back to the TARDIS was parked. I was greeted by my sister giving me a tight hug, which was very unlike her. She had tears in her eyes, but she still had a smile on her face.

"It's ok, Megan. I'm still here," I told her.

"I thought I lost you," she sobbed.

"No one can get rid of me that easily, Megan," I said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm just glad you're not dead," she said.

"Yeah, so am I!" I joked. She laughed. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS.

"Right, dinosaur drop off time!" he said.

"Actually we think home for us," Rory said.

"And I've gotta go home too," Megan said.

"Alright," the Doctor said deflated.

"Not forever, just a couple of months," Amy said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I asked Megan.

"Who would tell Mom and Dad where you went if I didn't go back?" she said, "By the way, what do I tell them?" I laughed.

"Tell them..." I started looking over at the Doctor, "Tell them I've gone off to live my dream."

"But, before I go, could I drop off the dinosaurs with you?" she asked.

"What do you think, Doctor?" I asked him.

"Of course!" he said, "But first I've got to drop the Ponds back."

"About that, can I ask a favor?" Brian asked, "There's something I want to see." The Doctor smiled and nodded, and we all piled back into the TARDIS.

I walked with Megan down the corridors; I was gonna let her pick a room to visit. It only seemed fair since I got to choose and name the planet the dinosaurs stayed. I named it Siluria in memory if the Silurians. Before we explored; however, I went to my room to change into some warm clothes. I was feeling really cold for some reason.

"I wonder if this place has a mirror maze," she wondered aloud. Megan always loved mirror mazes. Whenever there was one close, she begged to go in it.

"I'll ask the TARDIS," I said, "Can you please show us the mirror maze if you have one?" A door came up on the wall, we entered, and the most confusing mirror maze in the universe was right in front of us. There was a remote of some sort on a shelf. I took it. There were instructions above a big red button.

ONLY PRESS IF YOU ARE COMPLETELY LOST, it read. I yawned. Man, dying really takes a lot out of you!

"I'm gonna get some rest. You're welcome to look through here for whatever tickles your fancy. The TARDIS will help you if you ask nicely," I said. Before I turned to exit, I looked into one of the mirrors at my new body. I had elbow length wavy dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and yet again, pale skin. A few freckles dotted my face. I was about five feet and eight inches tall, and I was skinnier than before.

"Dangit! I wanted to stay ginger!" I said. Megan laughed.

"See you later, Emily," she said. I pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm gonna miss you being my annoying little sister," I said.

"Well, you know what to do if you want me back for another adventure," she said. I waved, and exited the maze. About halfway to my room, I began half sleepwalking. Everything just became a big haze for me. I bumped into someone when I came to my door.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I looked up at who I bumped into, only to find that it was the Doctor himself.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, "You're white as a ghost. Well, actually ghosts aren't white they're more translucent."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said before sneezing for some reason. The Doctor placed a hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up," he said.

"No I'm not," I said, "I'm freezing cold!" I started to shiver and lean to the right. He wrapped an arm around me to keep me steady, and led me to my bed.

"I think you might've caught a cold on the ship," he said, "Get some rest and we'll talk when you're ready." I ungracefully fell onto the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Ok," I said. My eyes began to involuntarily close, and the last thing I saw was the Doctor switching off the normal lights in my room and turning on the stars lights.

"Sweet dreams, Emily Mock," he said, and I fell asleep.


	19. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

I hated the dreams I got when I was sick. They were always dark and random, and if I woke up in the middle of the night, the dream would pick up right where it left off when I fell asleep again. This dream was no exception.

I was standing at the foot of a Mickeyjunk Mountain from the game Epic Mickey. The clouds were a sickly dark green and purple and it didn't help that the air smelled like an abandoned fish fry on the beach. There were Christmas decorations coming to life and trying to attack me. The worst part of them were their eyes. they were the really creepy looking hand painted eyes that you would find on a ventriloquist's puppet. The decorations then morphed into daleks with tutus and then cybermen wearing fur coats, and finally they burst into piles of confetti. Like I said, sick dreams were dark and random. Then a voice came from a cloud.

"The pond will dry, and the Roman will die in the city that never sleeps," it said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"The touch of an angel will seal their fate," the voice responded. I sat straight up in my bed, immediately regretting the action because of the feeling I had in my stomach. I knew that feeling all too well. I sped towards the toilet and hurled as soon as I reached it. Talk about timing.

"I really shouldn't have eaten that tub of ice cream before going into the mirror maze," I said to myself.

"No you shouldn't have," the Doctor said behind me, "I take it you're not feeling any better?"

"Worse, in fact," I said. He whizzed his sonic over me.

"Oh that's just rotten luck," the Doctor said.

"What is?" I asked.

"You've got a mind flu," he said.

"A what?" I asked.

"A mind flu," he said again, "Basically, the mind flu is just like the normal earth virus, only it projects what you think is the worst part or parts of being sick, and causes them to occur physically."

"So, that's why I just blew chunks and had the weirdest dream of my life," I said, "Those are the things I loathe the most about being sick."

"Bingo," he said, "Luckily, there's something for the mind flu in the med bay. I'll be back in a minute." He walked over to the portal, and like he said, he was back in a minute if not less. He had some kind of hat in his hand.

"Doctor, I was thinking," I said, "Since I regenerated on the ship, shouldn't the regeneration energy have kept me immune from disease or something? You did tell me that immediately after you regenerate your body is immune to practically everything."

"Well, I thought about that, and I also thought about what I said to you," the Doctor said coming back to where I was sitting on the bathroom rug, "I said your body was immune to practically everything. I didn't say your mind was. When a Time Lord regenerates, his or her mental blocks disappear and need to be rebuilt over time. Since the mind flu is a mental virus, it must have leaked in while you were regenerating. That's when your mind would have been its most vulnerable."

"Ok," I said, "What is that thing?" I pointed to the hat thing.

"This is gonna remove the virus from your mind, and trap it inside the machine," the Doctor said.

"Will it hurt?" I asked like a scared child.

"You won't even know it's happening," the Doctor said, "But if anything does happen, most likely you'll just fall asleep an hour or so after the virus is gone; just to let the mental barriers rebuild easier. And it's because of that possibility that you should get off of the floor." He extended a hand and helped me up. I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, but he never let go of my hand.

"I've got one more question, Doctor," I said.

"Fire away," he said.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, well," he stammered turning bright red, "It was just in the excitement of the moment. That's all. Why did you think?"

"What you just said," I answered, "It just kind of took me by surprise, and also that was my first kiss." The Doctor placed the hat thing on my head.

"How long do I have to wear this?" I asked.

"Depends on how strong the virus is. It could vary from two minutes to three hours, but I think that since only two of the things you hate about being sick happened, it won't be too long," the Doctor said, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. He soniced the device and after about five minutes I felt something detach from my head like it a suction cup just let my thoughts go.

"Done," the Doctor said taking the hat off of my head. I began to see the color return to my skin; I was still pale, it just looked like I got a slight tan.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yep," he said, "Just remember that you might fall asleep in an hour." I looked into the hat to see the mind flu virus. It looked like one of those germ cartoons that were on the children's medicine bottles or boxes.

"What are you gonna do with it?" I asked.

"I might send it to UNIT to have analyzed," he said.

"Ok," I said, "Now what?"

"For now, you need to stay in your room because you're still recovering," the Doctor said, "You can also have access to the console, kitchen, cinema, and library but that's all! If I find you anywhere besides those five places you won't choose what we do next. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" I said saluting him. He left my room, and I pulled on a robe and some slippers. I left my room, and tried to find the library.

"Could you please show me the way to the library?" I asked the TARDIS. The corridor bent to show me a large wooden door at the end of it. I walked in, and my jaw fell to the floor. Remember Belle's library from Beauty And The Beast? Yeah, imagine something like that only a hundred times bigger! There were so many books I could hardly wrap my head around it! I walked through the library, and found a couple of curious things. One, I found a personal bookshelf for me which featured all of my favorites: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games, and a few others were dotted around. The other curious thing I found was a giant book next to the fireplace. I walked up to it, and read the title.

THEIR BOOK, YOUR STORY, it read it a beautiful calligraphy. I saw a slot big enough for any size book to fit in. I placed the Harry Potter book I was holding into the slot, and opened the big book which was really a door. I nearly fainted at what I saw. The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just a footstep away. I closed the door, took Harry Potter out of the slot, and inserted The Lightning Thief. I opened the door again. This time I was on the front porch of the Big House in Camp Half Blood. Again, I closed the door and took the book out.

"This could come in handy later," I said to myself. I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace reading The Chronicles of Narnia for about an hour when I began to feel drowsy.

"Oh, right," I said, "Mental shield construction." I pulled a pillow from the other side of the couch, placed it under my head and almost instantly fell asleep.


	20. A Hidden Song

**A Hidden Song**

I was still in the library when I woke up again, and letting out a large yawn I rose from my spot on the couch. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that today was going to be one of the best days of my life. I walked to the kitchen to have breakfast, and when I got there I saw that there were more people inside. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and someone else with really curly blonde hair were in the kitchen along with Madi, Julianna and Olivia.

"Surprise!" they shouted.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"You said you had missed two birthdays, right?" the Doctor said, "Well, think of this as a birthday party! Oh! Right, you two haven't met." He turned to the woman with the curly hair.

"River this is Emily Mock, she's my companion. Emily, this is River Song, my wife," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, River," I said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Emily," River said then turned to the Doctor, "Sweetie, you told me she was a ginger. What happened to her hair?"

"Oh, right, almost forgot," I said, "I'm a Time Lady, and I just regenerated for the second time."

"And let's try to make sure it's the last time, alright?" the Doctor asked me.

"I'll try my best not to die, again," I said. Then I turned to my friends who surrounded me in a group hug.

"So, why are you here?" I asked them.

"Honestly we don't know. The Doctor just said that we were gonna spend the day in the TARDIS's party room." Madi said. I turned to the Doctor.

"Party room?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's a lot cooler than it sounds, trust me," he said. He then took my hand and led me down the hallway to a multicolored door with neon lights blinking in the middle. The Doctor opened the door with a small creak, and upon seeing the room, I just stood in the door way unimpressed. The walls were all colored TARDIS blue with doors peeking out from them.

"This is the party room?" I asked, "It's a bit lame." The Doctor just laughed.

"Open one of the doors," he said. I walked up to the nearest door, opened it, and stood corrected. An entire automated theme park stood in front of me. There were so many roller coasters and games to play, and the best part was that there were no lines. I shut the door and a wide grin creeped onto my face.

"I stand corrected," I said. He laughed at me again; no, not in the insulting way, but in the 'I'm glad you like it,' way.

"Before we get the day started though, you're gonna need to get dressed. Or do you want to play laser tag in your pajamas?" he said.

"Laser tag? You've got laser tag?! I'll be right back!" I said exiting the room in a rush to get dressed. I stopped by the kitchen to find that everyone was still there.

"Don't just stand there y'all! We're gonna play laser tag!" I exclaimed. Some of my friends groaned when they heard the words come from my mouth.

"It's more fun in the TARDIS than it is on earth," River said, then turned to the Ponds, "He didn't even stand a chance against me." We laughed, and I continued back into my room. I plugged my phone up to the speakers and began to get ready. 'Socrates' by Ivory Layne began to play, and I unknowingly sang along. By the time I was done, I was wearing black skinny jeans, green high tops, a purple t-shirt with Yoshi on it, and a necklace with the Triforce on it. My hair was in a braid down my back, and I had no makeup on. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said, and Julianna opened the door.

"Ok, cool. I'll be right out," I said. She left my room, and I pulled my sonic screwdriver out of the sweatpants I was wearing earlier.

"This is gonna be awesome," I said to myself.

When I reached the party room again, I found everyone standing in front of a door next to the one that led to the amusement park.

"You're friends talked me into changing this round of laser tag into something more like what they call 'Manhunt'. Have you heard of it? Because I haven't," the Doctor said. So now I have to explain manhunt to the Doctor; lovely.

"Basically, one person goes in ahead of everyone else and hides. Then after about a minute or two, the rest of the people have to find the hider, but they have to split up. If one of the seekers finds the hider, that seeker has to hide with the original hider. The last seeker to find the hiders is the one who is the hider for the next round. Got it?" I explained.

"I think so," he said, "Would you like to hide first?"

"Nah," I said, "How about River?"

"Well, if you want a challenge, then I'd be happy to," she said. I nodded and opened the door for her to enter. After shutting the door behind her, I turned to face everyone. The Doctor was handing headsets to us for some reason.

"What are these for?" I asked as he handed me mine.

"I thought of something to add to the game," he said, "These are communicators. If we can't find each other, we'll still be able to talk through these. But if one of us finds River, just delete yourself from the contacts. Got it?" I placed the headset on and powered it up.

"Got it," I said.

"Oh right! You need to know how to use them, don't you?" he said before we entered.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Madi said.

"There should be a button on the right speaker, press and hold that, say the name of the person you want to talk to, and just start the conversation. Let go of the button in order to hear feedback." he said, "And you'll also need these." He handed us each a small flashlight.

"I'm still waiting on you to choose the desktop, Sweetie," River said from behind the door.

"Oh, sorry!" the Doctor said, "I'll leave Emily in charge of that. Just scroll down the screen next to the door to choose the desktop. Okay?" I nodded and walked over to the screen. I remembered playing manhunt with my friends a couple of months ago. Madi told me that her, Julianna and her youth group played it at their church at night, and it was pretty terrifying. I wasn't in the mood to have my wits scared from me entirely, so I just chose a mansion during a late night thunderstorm.

"Ok, all set!" I said.

"What did you choose?" the Doctor asked me.

"Spoilers," I said.

"Have you been taking lessons from River?" he asked.

"No, she hasn't," River said still behind the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding? You've only got two minutes," he said. There was no response.

"I guess she just did," I said.

"And now we wait," Amy said. After about two minutes the door flew open with a crack of thunder.

"Ladies first," the Doctor said.

"Age before beauty," I answered causing everyone to laugh.

"Fine," the Doctor said walking through. I came in behind him, with Rory bringing up the rear. We were in the foyer of what appeared to be the house of the Professor from The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe. There must've been countless places where River could hide in here.

"We should probably split into pairs or teams," I suggested, "Amy, Rory, you two search to the left. Madi, Julianna, Olivia, you three search the right. I'll go with the Doctor upstairs. Split up from there if you need to." I soniced our communicators.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked.

"From now once you've found River your communicator will automatically disconnect from everyone else," I explained, "Now then, we've got a hidden song to find."

"We need a codeword for the last seeker to use in case he or she gives up completely," Julianna said.

"Almost forgot! How about, 'Socrates'?" I asked, the song stuck in my head.

"That'll work," the Doctor said. Lightning went off, and that was our cue to split up and search for River.


	21. Welcome To The West

**Welcome To The West**

Two hours had passed since we began our search for River Song, and as luck would have it the Doctor and me were the only hiders left. We had double checked the upstairs areas, overlooked the foyer, and practically turned over the left wing. Now, all that remained was the right. We stepped through the large arch, and noticed two other hallways; one to the left, and the other to the right.

"I'll check the left side," I said, "You look to the right."

"And if we don't find anyone, we check the rest of this middle area," the Doctor said. We parted ways, and began our separate searches. I was examining a bookcase for a hidden passageway when the Doctor's communicator cut off.

"This is just like last time! I'm always the last one!" I said to myself and ran to the other hallway. I must have checked everything a hundred times when I heard someone sneeze from behind the wardrobe.

"I know where they are," I said in a sing song voice. I crept closer to the wardrobe, wrapped my hand around the handle, and swung the door open. It's a good thing the wardrobe was bigger on the inside, because everyone was in there.

"You know, you really are terrible at stealth, Doctor," Amy said.

"No need to expose it, Pond," the Doctor said.

"Alright, everybody out," I said. First came the Doctor, then the Ponds, then my friends, and finally River.

"Nice hiding spot," I complimented.

"Thank you," she said, "Now it's your turn to hide."

"Maybe we could play an actual game of laser tag instead?" the Doctor piped up.

"Sure," I said, and we exited the house. In all, we played four rounds of laser tag, two of which I won, the other two River took the crown, rode on every single roller coaster in the theme park, and I beat all of the Doctor's high scores in the arcade.

"How did you beat my scores?" the Doctor asked as I cleared through Donkey Kong.

"Well, when your personal best is getting to Level Three, it's pretty easy," I said. After about five hours we finally parted the party room and went back to the console. Everybody had to be dropped back off in their original time periods. The first to go were my friends. I gave them all hugs as they left the TARDIS. Next was River, who was dropped back at Stormcage Prison, though I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time I saw her. The Doctor took an unearthly amount of time saying goodbye to her, and now all that were left were the Ponds.

"You two could stick around for awhile," the Doctor said, "Your room is still here."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, and I know just where to go," Amy said.

"Ok, where?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to see the Day Of The Dead festival in Mexico," she said, "Could we go there?"

"Maybe once we've had something to eat?" Rory asked. We retreated to the kitchen and, as we hadn't had breakfast or lunch, had breakfast for dinner. I set to making the toast, because I didn't trust myself scrambling the eggs or cooking the bacon. I left that to Amy and the Doctor. We headed back to the console, Rory still eating a piece of toast. The Doctor danced around the controls. We landed with a thud and ran over to the doors. Amy opened them, and instead of being greeted by a bunch of music and lights, we were greeted with a desert. Well, actually a desert with a town about fifty feet away. Despite it being a desert in the American Midwest, the air was cold. I put on a jacket and walked out into the bright sunlight.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this doesn't look like Mexico," I said.

"Yeah, looks more like America I'd say," Amy said. We walked over to the town, in hope of figuring out where we were. Odd thing was though, there was some kind of barrier of wood and stones surrounding the town; the town called Mercy. From what I could see, it looked like any usual town from a Western film; however, I got the strangest feeling that all was not right here.

"Mercy," the Doctor said reading the sign, "Eighty-one residence."

"Doctor, what about the stones and wood? I think it might be a barrier of sorts," I said. He soniced the barrier, and checking the results turned to me.

"It's just a load of stones and lumps of wood. Nothing to be afraid of," he said stepping over.I walked over too, but Amy and Rory was a bit hesitant.

"The sign does say 'Keep Out'," he said.

"I see keep out signs as suggestions more than actual orders," he said, "Like 'Dry clean only'!" We started to walk deeper into the town and the Ponds followed. Things began to play out like any other Western film. You know, a stranger walks into town, or in this case strangers, said strangers are given angry looks from the townsfolk outside, and the strangers just keep on walking. One thing that was not ordinary for the west, was the electricity powering some street lamps.

"Now that's not normal," I said sonicing the lamp.

"It's a street lamp," Rory pointed out.

"An electric street lamp about ten years too early," the Doctor said as he too soniced it.

"It's only a few years out," Rory said.

"That's what you said when you left your phone charger in Henry the Eighth's en-suite," the Doctor said.

"Furthermore, why did you have your phone charger out in Henry the Eighth's time? It's not like there were any outlets to plug it into," I said.

"See? I told you it would be a waste of space!" Amy said.

"Anachronistic electricity, keep out signs, aggressive stares. Has someone been peeking at my Christmas list?" the Doctor said placing a toothpick in his mouth.

"Oh, I can see where this is going," I said.

"Where what is going?" Amy asked.

"The Doctor's gonna try to act like a cowboy and make a complete fool of himself," I said.

"Well, when does he not make a fool of himself?" she asked laughing. We walked up to the saloon, and acting like any person from a western, the Doctor flings open the doors to be greeted by silence. I walked in behind him and so did the Ponds. Everybody in the saloon just stared at us. It was making me feel kinda uncomfortable. The Doctor slapped a hand on the bar, getting the barmaid's attention.

"Tea, but the strong stuff," the Doctor said with an American accent, "Leave the bag in."

"Good grief," I said placing a hand to my face trying not to laugh.

"What're you doing here, son?" the barmaid said.

"Son? You can stay," the Doctor said back with his usual British accent.

"Sir, might I inquire who you is?" a man said, standing.

"Of course, I'm the Doctor, this is Emily, and-" everyone in the saloon stood up, "No need to stand. You see? Manners." A guy in a top hat started measuring the Doctor for something.

"Oh, thank you, but I don't need a new suit," he said to the man in the top hat.

"I'm the undertaker," top hat said.

"I got a question," a younger guy in a bowler hat said, "Is you an alien?" All the incorrect grammar being used here was about to drive me insane.

"Well, bit personal. It's all relative isn't it? I mean, Emily and I think you're the aliens, but in this context, yes. I suppose I am. Everyone in the saloon began to hoist the Doctor and I up off out feet and carry us out.

"Hey! Put me down! What did I do?" I shouted. There was a bunch of yelling mainly coming from the townsfolk.

"The girl's probably wanted by it too!" I heard someone say. It? What's it? When we reached the town boarder again, the Doctor and I were unceremoniously thrown over.

"Fellas, really? Is that any way to treat a lady?" I asked rising from my spot on the ground. I offered the Doctor a hand and pulled him to his feet. We turned to face everyone, but we were greeted with the barrels of about ten or so revolvers. Our hands shot up.

"Parlay?" I tried.

"Wrong time," the Doctor said.

"Oh, so I can't act like a fool sometimes either?" I asked.

"He's coming," the African American man said, "Oh God, he's coming."

"Preacher, say something," bowler hat guy said. The preacher stepped forward.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name," he began. I turned around and saw a large man with a gun fused into his body coming directly at us. I tried to run back over the line, but the people's guns were back up.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done," the preacher said. Someone shot into the air. The crowd parted to reveal a man with a mustache.

"You two, get back across that line," he said revealing a six pronged star badge, "Now." We did not hesitate and practically ran over the boarder.

"Isaac, he said he was a doctor, and that they were aliens," bowler hat said.

"No reason to hand them to their deaths," Isaac said, "And what do you have against the little lady?"

"Yes, what do you have against the little lady?" I asked.

"Well, she's an alien too, so we thought it wanted her as well," someone said still pointing a gun at me.

"Oh, and so being from another planet marks my knock on death's door?" I said to him, "Put that gun down, I'm innocent." He lowered the gun and put it in his holster.

"Thank you," I said.

"Isaac, it could be him, though," bowler hat said.

"You know it ain't," Isaac said, then turned to Amy, "Ma'am." The Doctor walked away from the boarder with a confident look on his face, and I followed.


	22. Kahler-Jex, The Other Alien Doctor

**Kahler-Jex, The Other Alien Doctor**

We walked back into town in silence. Apparently the angry mob of people who wanted to kill me and the Doctor had better things to do, so they let us be. We approached the Marshal's office, and Isaac sat behind his desk.

"What was that thing?" the Doctor asked.

"The Gunslinger. Showed up three weeks back. We've been prisoners ever since. See that border line stretching 'round the town? Woke up one morning, there it was. Nothing gets past it, in or out. No supply wagons, no reinforcements, pretty soon the whole town's gonna starve to death," Isaac explained.

"How come it let us pass?" I asked.

"You ain't carrying any food. Just four more mouths to feed. We'll all die even sooner now," he said.

"What happens if someone crosses the line?" the Doctor asked. Isaac tossed the Doctor a stetson with a hole through the top of it.

"Ah, well, he wasn't a very good shot then," the Doctor said poking a finger through the bullet hole.

"He was aiming for the hat," Isaac said.

"He shoots people's hats?" I asked.

"I think it was a warning shot, Emily," Amy said.

"Oh, right. But could you imagine? Someone who shoots people's hats? Doctor, hide your fez," I said.

"You've still got that fez? River blew it to smithereens!" Rory said.

"Bought a new one," the Doctor said.

"Anyways, what does the Gunslinger want? Has he issued some kind of demand?" Amy asked getting us back on track.

"Says he wants us to give him the alien doctor," Isaac said.

"But that's you. Why would he want to kill you? Unless he's met you," Amy said.

"Well, a ton of things want to kill the Doctor in the universe," I said.

"And how could he know that we'd be here? We didn't even know we'd be here," Rory said. Isaac looked at us confusedly.

"We were aiming for Mexico. The Doctor was taking us to see the Day of The Dead festival," Amy said.

"Mexico's two hundred miles due south," Isaac said. We looked at the Doctor.

"Well, that's what happens when people get toast crumbs on the console!" he said looking squarely at Rory, "Anyway, I think it's time I met him, don't you?"

"Who?" Isaac asked. The Doctor sat on his desk.

"The chap outside said I could be the alien doctor, but you said I wasn't, so you already know who it is. Two alien doctors! We're like buses! Resident eighty-one, I presume, so beloved by the townsfolk he warranted an alteration to the sign. Probably because he rigged up these electrics, and I'm guessing he's in here, because if the entire town suddenly wanted to throw me to my death, this is where I'd want to be," the Doctor deducted.

"I don't know what you're-" Isaac was cut off from the man behind the jail cell.

"Isaac, I think the time for subterfuge has passed," the man said. He had a blacked curved mark on the left side of his face. Other than that he was short, a bit plump, and had light blonde hair, "Good afternoon, my name is Kahler-Jex. I'm the doctor." The Doctor sported a wide grin. Isaac let Jex out of his cell, and he walked back behind the desk with Isaac.

"The Kahler! I love the Kahler! They're one of the most ingenious races in the galaxy!" the Doctor said madly shaking Jex's hand like he was the Doctor's hero, "Seriously, they could build a spaceship out of tupperware and moss!" It took both me and Amy to ease the Doctor into a seat.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"My ship crashed about a mile or so out of town," Jex said, "I would've died if Isaac and the others hadn't pulled me from the wreckage."

"And you stayed, as their doctor," the Doctor said.

"On my world I was a surgeon, so it seemed logical. And it gave me an opportunity to repay my debt to them," Jex said.

"Listen to him," Isaac said, "Talking like it was nothing! Tell them about the cholera."

"Now Isaac, I'm sure our guests are-" Jex was cut off by Isaac.

"Two years ofter he arrived there was an outbreak of cholera. Thanks to the doc here, not a single person died," Isaac said.

"A minor infection we'd found a treatment for centuries ago," Jex said.

"No, no, what, what do you call them? The electrics?" Isaac asked.

"Using my ship as a generator, I was able to rig up some rudimentary heating and lightning for the town," Jex said.

"But why does the Gunslinger want you?" I asked.

"It don't matter," Isaac said. Again, with the bad grammar!

"But if we knew that-" the Doctor started, but was cut off.

"America's the land of second chances. We called this town Mercy for a reason. Others, some around here, don't feel that way," Isaac said.

"Now, Isaac we've discussed this," Jex said.

"People whose lives you've saved are suddenly saying we should hand you over," Isaac said.

"They're scared, that's all," Jex said, "You can hardly blame them."

"Them being scared, scares me," Isaac said, "War only ended five years back. That old violence is still under the surface. We give up Doc Jex, then we hand the keys of the town over to chaos."

"Did you ever try to repair your craft? If you're as gifted as the Doctor says you are then you must be able to," I said.

"It really was very badly damaged," Jex said. We all pondered for a moment when the Doctor finally spoke up.

"We evacuate the town. Our ship's just over the hills, room for everyone. I'll pop out, bring it back here, and Bob's your uncle," he said.

"Really? Simple as that? No crazy schemes, no negotiations?" Amy asked.

"I've matured," the Doctor said, "I'm twelve hundred years old now. Plus I don't want to miss The Archers. Emily, you're with me back to the TARDIS." We walked to the doorway.

"Oh, so you're not a tiny bit curious?" Amy asked.

"Why would I be curious? It's a mysterious cowboy assassin. Curious? Of course I'm not curious! Are you curious, Emily?" he asked.

"Well, seeing as I haven't matured," I used air quotes, "I'd say that I am a bit curious."

"Son? Ma'am? You've still got to get past the Gunslinger. How you going to do that?" Isaac asked. The Doctor put on the stetson.

"With a little sleight of hand," he said taking my hand and walking out the door. We came over to the preacher who was standing by his horse.

"Could we borrow your horse, please?" he asked, "It's official Marshal business." He hoisted himself onto the horse, lent a hand, and pulled me up as well.

"He's called Joshua," Preacher started, "It's from the Bible. It means, 'the Deliverer'."

"No he isn't," the Doctor said, "I speak horse, he's called Susan. And he wants you to respect his life choices." With that we galloped out of town and off to the TARDIS.


	23. We Find Out The Truth

**We Find Out The Truth**

"Since when do you speak horse?" I asked as we galloped out of town.

"Ever since I regenerated, which for you was a year after we first met," the Doctor said. I took out my sonic screwdriver to examine it more closely. Unlike the Doctor's, it was more silver, with a brown handle and a navy blue light at the top. Other than those things it was near identical. I turned it on and received a major energy spike to the left of me.

"Slow down," I said, "I need to check something out." Susan whinnied as we came to a stop where the transmission was being picked up.

"Yes, I know we're in a hurry, but Emily and I want to check something out. We dismounted Susan, and I followed the sonic into a small patch of dirt.

"Well?" the Doctor asked from behind me.

"I don't know," I said, "The transmission ends here." The Doctor knelt down and began rummaging in the dirt. Eventually he found a silver cable extending back down to the town in one direction, and up to the hill in another.

We fiddled with the cable for a bit, then we began to follow it up the hill. We stopped and came across what the cable was hooked up to. It was a large egg shaped thing hiding under a ragged tarp.

"Are you always wearing some kind of strange thing on your head?" Susan asked.

"Woah, that's freaky," I said, "I'm understanding a horse."

"People always freak out when animals talk to them! It gets quite tiring," Susan said. The Doctor dismounted.

"Yes, I wear stetson now, but at the moment I'm questioning putting anything on my head after the wig incident," He said turning to me, and I blushed. The Doctor pulled the tarp off the thing to reveal a white craft which was probably Jex's ship.

"I don't see any damage, boss," Susan said.

"Yes, good point, Susan," the Doctor said, "Where is the damage?" He clambered on top of the ship, and began to knock, stomp and fling the stetson on the ship, getting no results.

"Why not try the cups song?" I asked laughing.

"Worth a shot," the Doctor said pulling a plastic cup from his coat pocket.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He began to do the cup trick, and we both sang the lyrics of the song. He sang the harmony, and I sang the melody. I was thrown back by how wonderful our voices sounded together. When he finished he stood up on the ship.

"You've got a lovely voice," he said.

"Thanks, you too," I complimented. He turned a shade of red for a split second, then soniced the ship in a frenzy. After but one second the ear piercing alarm went off.

"Where's the mute button?!" I shouted. The door opened, and I started to slide off Susan.

"Wait! There's only room enough for one person," the Doctor said before diving into the ship for himself.

"I thought you said that you weren't curious about this," I said running toward the ship. I pressed my ear to the side of the ship to eavesdrop. All I could hear was screaming, not from the Doctor though. There was probably a monitor in the ship and he was watching something. I heard footsteps on the other side of the ship. I poked my head over the top to be greeted my the Gunslinger's blaster. I could now get a better look at him. He was very tall, covered in scars and wrinkles and he also had some kind of mark on the left side of his face. He too was a Kahler.

"Uh, Doctor, we've got company," I said. The door opened, his head popped out, and he faced me. The Gunslinger readied his blaster. The Doctor turned around to find it right in front of his nose. He dove back into the ship.

"Hearts of a lion you have," I said.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot, don't shoot!" the Doctor said rising back out of the ship, "I know who you are, and I know who Jex is too." The Gunslinger lowered his weapon.

"Now, what I don't understand is why you haven't just walked into town and killed him," the Doctor said.

"What?!" I shouted.

"I'll explain when we get back to Mercy," he said.

"People will get in the way," the Gunslinger said in a robotic voice.

"You want justice, you deserve justice, but this isn't the way," the Doctor said, "We can put him on trial." The Gunslinger raised his blaster again.

"When he starts killing your people, you can use your justice," he said, "No more warning shots. I'll kill the next person to step over that line. Make sure it's Jex." He teleported away. I helped the Doctor out of Jex's ship.

"Why do you suddenly want to hand Jex over to the Gunslinger?" I asked.

"His name isn't the Gunslinger, Emily," the Doctor said helping me back onto Susan, "His name is Kahler-Tek." We rode back into town in silence. As we approached the Sheriff's office, I could catch a look of vengeance in the Doctor's eyes.

"It was stupid of me, I realize that now. I just thought I'd put you all in enough danger," I heard Jex say as we entered the office, "Perhaps if I left-"

"He's lying," the Doctor said cutting Jex off, "Every word, everything he says, it's all lies. This man is a murderer."

"I am a scientist!" Jex defended.

"Sit down," the Doctor said quietly then yelled, "Sit down!" Jex obeyed, and sat in the chair behind him.

"Tell them what you are," the Doctor commanded.

"What am I? A war hero," Jex said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Could somebody tell me what is going on?" Isaac asked.

"The Gunslinger is a Cyborg," the Doctor said.

"A what?" Isaac asked.

"Half man, half machine, but more man than a Cyberman," I clarified.

"Regardless, a weapon. Jex built it. He and his team took volunteers, told them they'd been selected for special training, then experimented on them, fused their bodies with weaponry, and programmed them to kill," the Doctor explained.

"Okay. Why? Why would you do that, Doc?" Isaac asked.

"We'd been at war for nine years. A war that had already decimated half of our planet. Our task was to bring peace, and we did. We built an army that routed the enemy and ended the war in less than a week. Do you want me to repent? To beg forgiveness for saving millions of lives?" Jex said.

"And how many died screaming on the operating table before you had found your atvantage?!" The Doctor asked getting in Jex's face about it.

"A significantly smaller number, I'd reckon," I said.

"This doesn't concern you, Emily," the Doctor said.

"If it depends on the life of a person, then actually, Doctor, it does concern me," I argued.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted. Tears began to well up in my eyes, and I ran out of the office. I ran into a small alleyway in between the saloon and a small house and cried for a bit. I should never have gone off with the Doctor in the first place. If I knew how much death and destruction would have followed in our path, I would have just stayed up there in the bonus room with my friends. But, if I hadn't gone with him, I wouldn't have realized who I really was, or how much untapped potential I had. I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked up to find the boy with the bowler hat next to me.

"You ok, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little sad," I said, "But we all get sad sometimes, right?"

"I suppose," he said, "What was your name again?"

"Emily," I said, "What about you?"

"Walter," he said helping me up from my spot on the ground. In the distance, I heard shouting in British accents, and I knew something was up.

"Come on," I said, "Something's not right." I walked out of the alleyway with Walter on my tail. From what I could see, the Doctor was edging Jex out of the town. Jex looked pretty terrified, and he had good reason to be. I sprinted up to where the Doctor was, but not close enough to interfere with whatever was planned in his currently aggressive mind. There was an anger in his eyes that no human was ever able to possibly show. We were closing in on the barrier of the town.

"Get over, and don't come back!" the Doctor said tossing Jex over the side. As if handing Jex over to the Gunslinger, the Doctor pulled a gun from someone's holster and pointed it at him.

"You wouldn't," Jex said. The gun clicked.

"I genuinely don't know," the Doctor said.

"Well, that's helpful," I said. Out of all people, Amy shot a bullet into the air, getting everyone's attention.

"Let him come back, Doctor!" she shouted pointing the gun at him.

"Or what?" he asked, "You won't shoot me, Amy." I pulled Walter's gun from its holster and pointed it at him as well.

"Well you don't know if I will!" I said, "You've clearly been taking stupid lessons since we got here!" The gun fired into the ground without me knowing it. Everyone around me jumped.

"I didn't mean to do that," I said covering up for myself. Amy's gun went off, "Or that."

"Everyone who isn't an American, or human, drop your gun," Isaac said. I gave Walter his gun back and walked over to Amy and the Doctor.

"We can end this right now. We could save everyone right now," the Doctor said.

"This isn't the way we handle things, Doctor, and what's worse is that you know it," I said.

"Jex has to answer for his crimes," he said.

"And what then? Are you going to hunt down everyone who's made a gun, or a bullet, or a bomb?" Amy asked.

"But they're coming back, don't you see?" he asked, "Every time I negotiate, I try to understand. Well, not today. Today, I honor the victims first. His, the Master's, the daleks, all the people who died because of my mercy!"

"Did I even make an impact? If this is what happens when you travel alone, then I'm never leaving your side, bow tie. Count on that," I said.

"Listen to us, Doctor," Amy said, "We can't be like him. We have to be better than him."

"Amelia Pond, and Emily Mock," he said, "Fine, fine, we'll think of something else. But frankly, I'm betting on the Gunslinger." Speak of the devil, the Gunslinger was right behind Jex, blaster primed and ready to fire.

"Jex, come back over," I said, "Now!" Jex turned to face the Gunslinger.

"Make peace with your gods," he said.

"Kahler-Tek, isn't it? I remember all your names even now. I'll never hurt anyone again. I'm even helping people here," Jex said.

"Last chance. Make peace with your gods," Tek repeated. Jex just stood there, as if he was waiting for death. Suddenly, Isaac ran in front of Jex.

"No!" he shouted. The gun fired and hit Isaac square in the chest. He shouted in pain and fell to the ground.

"Isaac, it's ok," the Doctor said, "We can get you to Jex's surgery. he can save you."

"Listen to me," Isaac said weakly, "You've got to stay. You've got to look after everyone."

"It won't come to that," the Doctor said.

"Protect Jex. Protect my town," Isaac stammered, "You're both good men. You just, forget it sometimes." He went slack, and I knew he was dead. A single tear rolled down my face, but I held my composure. The Doctor turned to us with Isaac's badge on his coat.

"Take Jex back to his cell," he said to the crowd, "If anything happens to him, you'll have me to answer to." Some townsfolk stepped up and took Jex away from the barrier. the Doctor stepped back towards Tek.

"This has gone on long enough," he said.

"You are right," Tek answered and began to walk away when he turned to face us, "You've got until noon tomorrow, or I kill you all." He teleported away. We were safe for the time being.

"Oh, my goodness, you're the Marshal," I said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, "and you're the deputy."


	24. Showdown At High Noon

**Showdown At High Noon**

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, "About what happened earlier, I should never have yelled at you. I guess I was letting my anger get the best of me." We had spent most of the night planning what to do with Jex in silence, and for the majority of that time, the Doctor and I weren't talking at all. I looked over to him and gave a small smile.

"It's ok. Sometimes we all get too angry," I said, "I forgive you, Doctor." He smiled back at me. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the Doctor said. The preacher walked in and took off his hat.

"Marshal, deputy, ma'am, fella," he started, "You need to come outside."

"Why? What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Just come outside," he said, "And you should put that on." He gestured to the gun belt hanging on a hook. We walked out the door of the Marshal's office to find the people of Mercy waiting outside the porch.

"I had a feeling this would happen," I said.

"What would happen?" Amy asked.

"Just like in any other western film, the town turns against the marshal," I said. The Doctor finally came out after about five minutes.

"What's going on?" he asked. Walter stepped forward.

"He in there?" Walter asked. I nodded, and he continued, "Leave the keys and take a walk. By the time you get back, this'll all be done."

"I promised Isaac I'd protect him," the Doctor said.

"Protecting him got Isaac dead. Tomorrow, it's gonna get us all dead," Walter said. Another man, the same one who wouldn't lower his gun at me earlier that day stepped forward.

"We thought Isaac was right to fight, but it's different now," the man said, "We've got to say, all right we lost, and give that thing what it wants."

"How different is it, really?" I asked, walking down to them, "The Doctor wants to protect Jex just as much, maybe even more than Isaac did. And y'all are still skeptical on handing him to his death! If you ask me, not much has changed."

"We don't got any ill feeling towards the Doc. We just thinking about are families. Hand him over, and we all safe again," Walter said.

"You know I can't do that," the Doctor said.

"Then we got us a problem," Walter said pulling out his revolver. The Doctor revealed that he too had a gun, and walked closer to me.

"Please don't do this," he said.

"Why? Reckon you're quicker than me?" Walter asked.

"Oh, certainly not, but this? Lynch mobs? A town turning against itself? This is exactly what Isaac didn't want!" the Doctor said. Walter cocked his gun.

"How old are you, Walter?" I asked him.

"Nearly nineteen," he said.

"That's eighteen, then. Too young to have fought in the war, so I'm guessing you've never shot anyone, have you?" the Doctor asked.

"First time for everything," Walter said.

"But that's how it all started. Jex turned someone into a weapon. Now that same story's gonna make you a killer too. Don't you see? Violence doesn't end violence, it extends it, and I don't think you want to do this. I don't think you want to become that man," the Doctor said.

"There's kids here," Walter said.

"I know, who I can save if you let me," the Doctor said.

"He really worth the risk?" Walter asked.

"Don't know, but you are," the Doctor said. Walter slowly lowered his gun, and the people began to walk away. We turned back to the Ponds.

"Frightened people," the Doctor said, "Give me a dalek any day." I let loose a small laugh. The Doctor had already walked in, but I stayed outside with the Ponds for a little.

"Aren't you two coming inside?" I asked.

"We'll just be a few minutes," Rory said. I started to walk back inside.

"Emily, are you sure you want to go back in there?" Amy asked, "I mean, just in case the Doctor's anger gets the best of him again." On queue as it seemed, I heard the Doctor somewhat yell the words, "endless bloody war," at Jex.

"I'll be fine," I said, "I've learnt from my mistake not to interrupt the Doctor while he's interrogating someone." I walked into the door to find that Jex was trying to get the Doctor wound up again, and it was working.

"You think I'm unaffected by what I did? That I don't hear them screaming every time I close my eyes? It would be so much simpler if I was just one thing, wouldn't it? The mad scientist who made that killing machine, or the physician who's dedicated his life to serving this town. The fact that I'm both bewilders the pair of you," Jex said.

"Please don't drag me into this, Jex," I pleaded, "This is something for the marshal to handle, not the deputy. Carry on, Doctor." I sat behind the desk and let everything unfold.

"Oh, I know exactly what you are, and I can see this reformation for what it really is. You committed an atrocity and chose this as your punishment. Don't get me wrong, good choice. Civilized hours, lots of adulation, nice weather, but, but justice doesn't work like that! You don't get to decide when and how your debt is paid!" the Doctor said. I recognized that tone of voice and knew that the space kracken had been unleashed for a small amount of time, and it shut Jex up for a few minutes.

"In my culture, we believe that when you die, your spirit has to climb a mountain carrying the souls of everyone you wronged in your lifetime. Imagine the weight I will have to lift. The monsters I created, the people they killed. Isaac, he was my friend. Now his soul will be in my arms too. Can you see now why I fear death?" Jex asked, "You want to hand me over. There's no shame in that. But you won't. We all carry our prisons with us. Mine is my past, yours is you morality, and yours, Emily, is your optimism." I stood and walked over to his cell.

"Let me tell you something, Jex," I said, "Optimism is not a prison, it's an escape. It's hope for a better tomorrow when today is the worst day of your life. Would you want to see darkness at the end of a cave rather than light? The glass is neither half empty, not half full, it is always full, but in fact overflowing with air in some form." Jex turned from me and walked back to his cot, turning in for the night.

"We all carry our prisons with us. Ha!" the Doctor said then turned to me, "Emily, I've got a plan, but you're gonna have to trust me on this."

"I trust you," I said, "What do you have in mind?" He merely gave a wide grin as an answer.

The sun was hot on the town of Mercy that day. The clock was about to strike high noon. I was sitting in the saloon with everyone else who wanted in on the plan. Practically plastered to the window, I was watching intently for Kahler-Tek to turn up. The clock bell tolled twelve times as he walked across to face the Doctor, who was standing right in front of the bank. Knowing what was gonna happen, I quickly ran from my spot. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver into the air, throwing off Tek's aim, but causing the clock and many windows to suffer the consequences. Tek fired at random into the air trying to get his aim to work out. The Doctor stormed though the saloon doors, took off his tweed and stetson, and tossed them to me. I put on the jacket, and stuffed my ponytail up into the hat.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I said, "So, I'm the third one to run out, right?" There was a shattering of glass, and a bunch of screams.

"Oh no," I breathed. I ran over to one of the windows which were in tact, and I saw Tek walk away from the hole he made in the church. I ran over to the Doctor who was on his way out the door. He had on Jex's overcoat and just like most other people in on the plan, he had Jex's marking on the left side of his face.

"They're all safe. Tek just walked away from the crowd," I said.

"Good," he said then turning to face Jex shouted, "Go! Just go! I can't save them while you're here!" We ran across the main walkway of the town, and hopped behind the marshal's office, quiet as a mouse.

"Deactivate automatic targeting, switch to manual," I heard Tek say. I then heard footsteps coming up on the deck. The Doctor turned to face Tek's blaster. He pulled me out from behind the building to face him as well.

"Right," he breathed.

"Where is he?" Tek asked.

"He's gone," I said.

"Where? Answer me!" he boomed.

"Away from here. Look up. Any second now you'll see the vapor trail of his ship. This is their home, not the backdrop for your revenge. Look up. Go after him, take this battle away from-" the Doctor was cut off.

"Kahler-Tek! Kahler-Tek!" Jex said over the speakers in the lights.

"Jex," Tek said, "Coward! Where are you?"

"I'm in my ship," Jex said.

"Get out of here! Just go!" I shouted.

"Where are you from? Where on Kahler?" Jex asked.

"Now? You're asking him this now?!" the Doctor asked.

"Gabriah," Tek answered.

"I know it. It's beautiful there. When this is over, will you go back?"

"How can I?" Tek asked, "I am a monster now!"

"So am I," Jex said.

"Just go! Finish this!" the Doctor shouted.

"I'll find you. If I have to tear this universe apart, I will find you," Tek said.

"I don't doubt that. You'll chase me to another planet, and another race will be caught in the crossfire," Jex said.

"The face me! Face me!" Tek commanded.

"No, you've killed enough. I'm ending the war for you, too," Jex said.

"Countdown to self destruct resumed," a computer voice said.

"The countdown," I said.

"What's going on? Jex!"

"Thank you, Doctor. I have to face the souls of those I've wronged. Perhaps they will be kind," Jex said. There was an explosion in the distance. I saw black smoke rise from over one of the buildings. I removed the stetson from my head, letting my hair tumble down.

"He behaved with honor in the end," Tek said, "Maybe even more than me."

"We can still take you back to Kahler," I said.

"I will walk into the desert and self destruct. I'm a creature of war. I have no role to play during peace," Tek said walking away. The Ponds came to join us.

"Except maybe to protect it," the Doctor said. Tek stopped in his tracks. I walked up to him, took the marshal badge of the Doctor's jacket which I was still wearing, and placed it on his poncho. I smiled up at him and walked back over to everyone. What I didn't see as we walked back to the marshal's office, was Kahler-Tek, smiling back at us.

"Okay, so, our next trip. Oh! You know all those monkeys and dogs they sent up into space in the fifties and sixties? You will never guess what really happened to them!" the Doctor said practically jumping out the door and over to the TARDIS.

"Could we leave it a while?" Amy asked, "Our friends are going to start noticing that we're aging faster than them."

"Another time? No worry," the Doctor said, "What do you think we should do, Emily?"

"I don't know to be honest," I said, "Surprise me. Just don't use the random setting again." I waved goodbye to everyone, and the Doctor and I walked back into the TARDIS.

Once we had dropped off the Ponds, the Doctor turned to me.

"You're absolutely sure that you don't know where or when to go?" he asked me. I nodded, and he started dancing around the controls.

"Well then, that makes it all the more fun," he said.


	25. Vampires From Space

**Vampires From Space**

"Here we are! Planet Transylvania, home of the vampires," the Doctor said in a spooky voice. Oh, great, vampires. I thought they were just fairytales, but they're real? I just hope they don't sparkle.

"All I hope is that one, we don't get bitten, and two, that they don't sparkle," I said.

"Come now, Emily, Transylvania is nighttime all the time! Even the vampires here have heard of the Twilight saga, and personally they find it a disgrace to them!" he said.

"One minute, I've gotta go get something in the off chance that they try to bite me," I said.

"Ok, I'll be outside getting a look around and meeting some of the locals," he said. I walked into my room, and opened my wardrobe. I found what I was looking for in the shape of a necklace which was actually a shield for my neck. I also found a few wooden stakes that might come in handy later. I shoved them into my bag, and walked back into the console. It was there that I found the Doctor standing behind the door looking at me lustfully.

"What's up? I thought you were going out for a bit," I asked.

"Oh, I did, and something happened," he said. I frowned.

"You didn't get bitten, did you?" I asked. The Doctor grinned evily to reveal two gleaming white fangs that I know for a fact weren't there five minutes ago. I pressed the button on my necklace to activate the shield.

"See? This is exactly what I mean when I say that you're about to make a fool of yourself. You waltz out there for possibly a fraction of a second, notice a vampire walk by, ask for directions, and then she bites you!" I stormed. He started to walk towards me, a menacing look in his green eyes.

"You see, Emily, until now I haven't noticed how, oh what's the word? Ah, yes, tantalizing you look. And quite frankly I am terribly thirsty. Also, I have this lovely sonic screwdriver, so that petty little shield of yours will do you as much good as begging or pleading," the Doctor hissed, "Might I bother you, for a drink?" I started to back away from him, edging towards one of the corridors.

"While I am tempted to take up that offer, I have a few questions to ask. First, besides the blood drinking, and the obvious possession of my friend, do you have any other special powers up your sleeve?" I asked.

"Sadly, no. While the improperly educated humans who write stories about us are generous enough to give us powers like speed, in reality we are extremely close to humans as far as specialities go," he said.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know. And also, no, you may not bother me for a drink!" I said beginning to run down the corridor. The Doctor was practically right behind me when I dove into a nearby wardrobe. I soniced the lock shut with a deadlock, so he couldn't get in.

"Why don't you people ever just cooperate?" the Doctor asked. I felt the wardrobe rise off the ground and fly into the air; I also felt the crash the most. I tumbled around in the wardrobe for the longest time until I slammed into the back of it. I was lying on my back, so the wardrobe must have tipped over.

"I said that I didn't have superhuman speed, but I said nothing about superhuman strength," I heard him say through the door.

"Doctor, please, if you're still there, fight this. Fight it with all you have! You've become a monster, and it's taken you over," I said.

"Sorry, but he can't hear you, seeing as I am him," the Doctor said. He was able to pry open the doors and drag me into the console. From there he tied my hands behind my back and ripped the necklace from my neck.

"You've got strength, I'll give you that," he said, "You'll make a great vampire."

"But if you really were going to change me into one of you, then why didn't you do so when I was pried from the wardrobe?" I asked.

"You see, on Transylvania, there is a tradition," he began, "Every newcomer to the world must be bitten by a vampire of opposite gender but same age field. You are seventeen years old, so you'll be offered as a first blood to a fledgling," he said.

"What about the woman who bit you? You're over a thousand years old, so who was able to bite you?" I asked.

"Why do you keep asking these questions?" he asked.

"One word, curiosity," I said. He pulled my hair to one side and bent my neck over.

"I believe that's enough chatter for now," he said then he bit me. I guess vampires could switch out their venom by choice because I was not changing into one, no, but I did feel myself slip into darkness as the Doctor's fangs left my neck.

The first thing I did when I woke up was check my teeth. Good, no fangs. I was shackled to a chair in front of a crowd. A crowd that consisted of ten thousand bloodsuckers there for the initiation of a new vampire. I had to squint because of how bright the spotlights were.

"And so it is my great pleasure to introduce our latest addition to our kind, Emily Mock!" the Doctor said. There was applause and the chair I was in rose up onto a pedestal.

"Now, before we can welcome her, she has to become one of us, right? So here's one of our fledglings to welcome her in with open fangs, Billius Slackfall!" he said. A tall, buff young man swaggered onto the stage. He had thick black hair, a big nose, and just like everyone else there, pale skin. I was surprised he wasn't in Twilight.

"Where is she? I'm so terribly thirsty!" Billius said.

"No need to fret young sir, she's right over th-" the Doctor stopped abruptly and fell backwards, black smoke rising from his mouth.

"Please don't be a vampire any more, Doctor," I said, "Please."

"Drink her! Drink her!" the crowd chanted. Billius walked up to the pedestal, and I was once again bitten. This was even worse than when the Doctor bit me. This guy was actually taking blood from me, and it was excruciating to say the least. I screamed out in agony, and saw the Doctor rise from his spot onstage.

"Emily!" I heard the Doctor yell. He rushed up the pedestal, kicked Billius away from my neck, soniced the restrains and lifted me onto my feet. I slapped him for the first time.

"What was that for?!" he asked.

"That was for getting bitten and biting me as well!" I said, but I pulled him into a hug.

"And this is for saving me," I said. Suddenly I heard the vampires in the audience hiss and start to run onstage. I tried to run away, but I was so woozy from losing so much blood that I would've tripped over my feet if the Doctor hadn't picked me up and carried me back to the TARDIS. He sat me down in one of the chairs at the console and whizzed be over with the sonic.

"Ok, good, and not so good," he said, "No venom got into your system, but you did lose a lot of blood."

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Same thing as you, but I was bitten as soon as I stepped out of the TARDIS," he said.

"Like I said would happen," I smirked. I tried to stand up, but my vision was swimming with black spots. I didn't have the strength to sit back down, so I collapsed to the ground.

I woke up it what must've been the TARDIS medical bay. Or, that's where I thought I was because I could hear the humming noise in the distance. The walls were painted green with a white crecent moon. There were two beds on the left side of me, and a door on the left side of the room as well. I tried to turn to face the right, but there was an awful pain in my neck. That's what happens when you're bitten by two vampires, I suppose.

"Hello?" I asked with a raspy voice. The door slowly opened, and the Doctor stepped in.

"Oh, great! You're awake!" he exclaimed running towards me. He soncied me for what seemed like the third time in a row, and smiled.

"Everything seems to check out nicely, but you might want to take it slow for a bit," he said.

"I wasn't planning on skydiving today, Doctor, don't worry," I said, "What happened?"

"Well, at a guess, I'd say you collapsed from both fatigue, and in order for your blood cells to repopulate with ease," he said.

"Whenever I pass out it always seems to be so that I can heal easier," I said, "Weird."

"Oh, if you think that's weird, you should see where we're going next," the Doctor said, "You're eyes are gonna fly from their sockets." I took his hand, walked back to the console, and peered out the already open doors. I saw a place that I had only previously seen on my television screen.

"Did you ever wonder where the ideas for all those great video games come from?" the Doctor asked, "Emily, welcome to Nintendia."


	26. Phantom Of The TARIDS

**Phantom of the TARDIS**

Grassy fields and clear blue skies were all I could see for some distance. On the horizon, I could make out the silhouette of Princess Peach's castle along with Hyrule Castle as well. In the sky I could see loftwings fyling through the air, and I could so easily see a crimson one leading the group of them, with a blue one in its wake; Link and Zelda together at last. Before I could even take a step outside; however, the TARDIS began to writhe and lurch around, slamming shut the doors.

"What's happening?!" I shouted as sparks flew and smoke began to rise from below the glass floor of the console.

"I don't know! It's like something has latched onto the TARDIS and is pulling us somewhere else in time!" the Doctor shouted from the controls. I gripped the safety rail as we were tossed around, then a familiar tune began to ring in my ears, along with familiar words.

_"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music," _the voice of the Phantom sang. I froze in my tracks. I knew my eyes were widening because of the impossibility of the idea. The TARDIS gave one last lurch, the both of us falling to the floor.

"Where and when are we, Doctor?" I asked rising to my feet. I walked over to the scanner next to the Doctor.

"Paris, France," he said, "1897. We've landed in front of an opera house." I gasped. An opera house, Paris, 1897; I had a sneaky suspicion about where we were.

"Doctor, I think I know what we have to do here," I said.

"Okay," he said, "What do we have to do here?"

"Think about it," I said, "An opera house, Paris at the end of the nineteenth century, and I heard the words, _'I am your angel of music,' _sang to me as we landed. If I know my theater correct I'd say we're in-"

"The Phantom of The Opera," he finished for me, "Before you ask, yes, he's real, and so is everyone in the musical." There was a knock on the door. The Doctor walked back over to it, opened it, and was greeted by a green lizard woman in usual nineteenth century attire, apart from the veil surrounding the rest of her face.

"Doctor, I thought it might be you," she said.

"Madame Vastra, always a pleasure," the Doctor said, "Where's Jenny and Strax?"

"Still in the carriage," Vastra replied, "I trust you're here about the Phantom as well?"

"Actually, we came here by mistake. Well, actually we were summoned by the Phantom as it would seem," he said. Then he turned to me just now noticing I was there.

"Oh! Emily, I almost forgot you were there," he said.

"Well, that's comforting," I said walking down to him and the woman.

"Madame, this is Emily, my companion," he said, "Emily, this is Madame Vastra. She's a Silurian, or in less complicated terms, a lizard woman from the dawn of time." She extended a gloved hand, and we shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame," I said politely.

"And you as well, Emily," she replied, "Now, if you two are coming about the Phantom, I suggest you tidy up a bit. It is an opera after all." With that, she walked back to her carriage, and drove on closer to the opera house.

I walked back to my room, and as usual, found the clothes for the occasion and time already in my wardrobe. I had a floor length crimson and black dress, but also all the usual undergarments that you'd expect from a dress from the late 1800s; corset and all. The automatic hair dresser in the bathroom did my hair in tight curls and an left then hanging. Strange enough, the TARDIS also sent me a red and black mask along with the dress. I guess we had arrived just in time for 'Masquerade'. I placed the mask on over my dark green eyes and walked out the door with a little black purse containing my sonic in case of an emergency; an unscripted one of course. As I walked back to the console, I began to hear that same familiar tune.

_"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of music," _the Phantom sang again. Why was he singing to me? Sure I had a fair voice, but nothing like Christine's. I continued my way in silence until finding the Doctor already in new clothes and waiting at the door. He had a black suit and slacks, a TARDIS blue waistcoat, a white shirt, a top hat, and a black bow tie. He too had on a mask, but his was TARDIS blue, and a bit more, masculine than my laced and sequined mask.

"What took you so long?" he asked me.

"You try getting into a corset on your own with the Angel of Music singing songs in your head," I said, "Time yourself and see how long it takes you." He stepped forward.

"Angel of music?" he asked.

"The Phantom," I clarified, "Although, I don't know why he's so interested in me. I don't have as good of a voice as Christine."

"Maybe that's exactly the reason," the Doctor said, "Maybe he wants to teach you to become a better singer. Let you embrace the music of the night as he put it."

"Doctor, I'm scared," I said. It was true. When I first saw the movie version of Phantom of the Opera when I was six or seven, the scene where Madame Giry first meets the Phantom always creeped my out. With all the gypsies and the creepy carnies, and just the entire atmosphere of it all; I had nightmares about it for days.

"I know," the Doctor said, "Don't worry about it. We've got Vastra, Jenny and Strax, and you've got me. Plus, Erik already knows me, so I doubt he'll hurt you. I'm guessing the events will simply unfold as they do in the production."

"Erik?" I asked.

"The Phantom, Emily," he said.

"You know the Phantom of the Opera?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course I do!" he said, "But that's for another time. Would you accompany me to the Masquerade, Miss Mock?" I took his arm.

"Doctor, it would be my pleasure," I said, "Just try to refrain from singing when we get in here." He laughed and opened the TARDIS doors with a snap of his fingers, just like when we first met.

**Now, I know what you're all thinking, and it's probably something like this: Fluff with a teenage Time Lady? How original! (insert sarcasm) but it's NOT FLUFF! It's just two friends going to a ball together. Almost like Neville and Ginny going to the Yule Ball. They're friends, but not BF and GF. Also, I have no plans for having future lovey dovey stuff between the Doctor and Emily. He's got River, and contrary to her beliefs, Emily is still only fifteen. They're just friends, and I'm gonna keep it that way. She's only fifteen for crying out loud!**


	27. Don Juan Triumphant

**Don Juan Triumphant**

We walked up to the front of the opera house to meet Madame Vastra before entering. She had her two friends with her this time. The other girl had black hair and was dressed in a forest green dress with a mask as well. The other one, well... He looked like a Mr Potato Head had come to life. He was dressed in a black suit as well, a golden waistcoat, and I black necktie. He had a golden colored version of one of those masks which look like it has a bird's beak instead of the nose.

"Strax, you're here too? I would've never thought a Sontaran would turn up at one of these," the Doctor said.

"In fairness, sir, I was forcibly brought along to this 'Masquerade'," Strax said, "Who's the other boy?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Do excuse Strax, he's not well educated with his genders," the other girl spoke up, "I'm Jenny, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Emily," I said. Suddenly fireworks went off from above the house; beautiful lights of red blue white and green were dazzling with the night sky.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, shall we?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, we shall," I said as we walked through the doors. It was just like in the movie. The golden statues, the polished floors, and above all the music and the singing were all simply dazzling. Most of the partygoers were on the steps singing and waving their fans around. As they sang, the Doctor offered to dance with me. I accepted, and we began to dance at the foot of the steps.

_"Masquerade! Burning glances turning heads... Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!" _the people sang, _Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds... Masquerade! Take your fill- let the spectacle astound you!" _The lights began to fade, and the Phantom's theme began to play from the organ. We stopped dancing, and turned to the right staircase to see the Phantom himself, garbed in crimson with a white mask over his face. A sword at his side. Everyone fell silent. The Phantom began to walk down the stairs. My hand fell into the Doctor's grasp from fright again.

_"Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera!" _he sang bringing a manuscript from under his robes, _"Here I bring the finished score, 'Don Juan Triumphant'!" _He threw the score to the floor, music sheets spilling out from it, _"Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions before rehearsal starts." _He walked towards Carlotta, the little diva herself. He pulled his sword from its sheathe.

_"Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage," _he sang while messing with her hat. He walked towards Piangi, and placed the tip of his sword to his fat belly.

_"Our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy for a man of Piangi's age," _he then began to walk over to the managers.

_"And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts," _he then walked to the center of the staircases, and looked down at Christine.

_"As for our star, Miss Christine Daae...," _he turned to the stairs, _"No doubt she'll do her best, it's true. Her voice is good, she knows, though should she wish to excell. She has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me her teacher... Her teacher." _I hadn't noticed that she and Raoul were standing right next to the Doctor and I. She walked up the stairs. He noticed her engagement ring hanging around her neck by a chain. Rage filled the Phantom's eyes, and he ripped the ring from its place.

"Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" he shouted. There was a burst of red smoke and flame, and the Phantom fell down there. Raoul had returned with a sword in his hand, and he followed the Phantom down the hole. I too went down the Phantom hole, as it would be. Before the Doctor could come down too, the hole shut. I was stuck down there with Raoul. He drew his sword, and the mirror affair played out. The noose which fell from the ceiling fell right next to me, which caused me to scream. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find myself face to mask with the Phantom himself. I followed him out of the mirror room, which led to his place under the theater. He drew his sword and began to advance towards me. I tripped over my dress, and fell to the ground.

"Erik, please, it's not what you think," I said, "I know the Doctor, and he told me he knew you."

"You know my name," he said, "How?"

"It's a very long story, but I'll tell you if you lower your weapon," I said, "You do know the Doctor, correct?" He sheathed his sword, and extended a hand to help me up.

"Yes, the Doctor is an old friend of mine," he said, "Now, you keep your side of the bargain, and tell me. How do you know my name?" I sat on a bench.

"I know your story, and I'm horrified by how the traveling fair treated you," I said

"Why did you wish to follow the young man down here?" he said. I prepared my voice to sing.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind," _I sang. Erik smiled, and I knew that was enough. Suddenly, the Doctor burst through soaking wet.

"Hello, Erik," he said, "It seems my companion has been hearing your voice ever since we came here. Do you wish to teach her?" He soniced the gate open, and he ran over to us. Madame Vastra and Jenny were right behind him, equally wet.

"While I am tempted to, Doctor, I shall not," Erik said, "She has no need of teaching from me. After all, my angel awaits me, so I must be off. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mademoiselle." He bowed, and went to the boat. He must be preparing to collect Christine from her carriage.

"Are you all right, Emily?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, "Don Juan won't be ready for a few days, if I'm correct, so maybe we could see the sights?"

"Of course! I've hardly ever gotten to relax on trips I take in the TARDIS, maybe because I hate relaxing," the Doctor said, "But first, let's get out of here." We came out of the cave through a small alcove, and not the main exit. Leave it to the Doctor not to use the usual way out. We came out through a sewer hatch in front of the Opera Populaire, and made our way to a small brick house.

"It's our home away from home," Vastra said, "There's a guest room for you two to stay in for the night. That is if you don't mind there only being one bed."

"I won't need it," the Doctor said, "I'll be up late tonight fixing the TARDIS. She took a bit of damage when we landed here. Emily can keep the bed."

"Thanks," I said before yawning, "I wasn't keeping track of time. How long were we at the Masquerade before the whole Phantom fiasco?"

"About three or so hours," the Doctor answered.

"And we were dancing that entire time? No wonder my feet are killing me! These heels are murder!" But other than that it was an amazing time!" Jenny unlocked the door, revealing a Victorian styled home.

"The guest room is up the stairs and first door on the right," Jenny told me.

"Thank you," I said and proceeded up to my room. It wasn't anything over the top for its time period. There was a small closet in the right corner, a large window with a ladder leading up to the roof on the wall opposite the door, and usual furniture you'd find in a bedroom. I went to the bathroom, wiped the makeup off my face, and turned down the bed. The door knocked, and I was greeted by the Doctor holding a bag for me.

"We might be here awhile, so I brought some clothes for you from the wardrobe," he said handing me the bag.

"Thank you," I said going back to the bed. The Doctor walked into the room.

"Are you sure you're all right? Ever since that sick day, you've been acting strange," he said. I sighed.

"Okay, I might as well tell you now in order to get it off my chest. The night when I got sick, I had a freaky dream. There was a voice, and it said something to me that I've not been able to make sense of," I said.

"What did the voice say?" he asked.

"The pond will dry, and the Roman will die in the city that never sleeps. The touch of an angel will seal their fate," I recollected, "Nonsense, right?" The Doctor's eyes had a look of fear and sadness in them, but there was a smile on his face, as if he was trying to mask his true thoughts.

"You're right, absolute nonsense! It was probably just one of those weird sick night dreams," he said walking back to the door, "Good night."

"Good night," I said, and the door shut. I quickly changed out of my dress and into a white nightgown. I took off the monstrosities that were my shoes, jumped into bed, and switched blew out the candle on my nightstand.


	28. Flash Mobs On The Eiffel

**Flash Mobs on the Eiffel**

The savory aroma of sizzling bacon filled the house, waking me up. I rose from my place on the bed, and glanced over to the clock.

9:30 am, it read. I made up the bed, threw on a robe and some slippers and crept down the stairs. From my position, I was able to see that the Doctor had left in the middle of the night, bringing back Amy and Rory. They were sitting in the living room talking to Madame Vastra when they saw me.

"Good morning, Emily," Amy said.

"Good morning," I said, "Is someone cooking bacon?" The smell of it seeping from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Rory said, "The Doctor and Jenny are making breakfast if you're hungry."

"I don't know why he's cooking bacon, though," Amy said, "He doesn't like it."

"What?! Who could possibly not like bacon?" I asked coming all the way down the stairs.

"Apparently the Doctor," Vastra replied. I sat down in one of the chairs with them.

"So, we heard that you had a run in with the Phantom of the Opera," Amy said, "What was he like?"

"He was just like he was in the movie," I said, "On another subject, what should we do today? I mean, we're in Paris, France!"

"We could always start with the Eiffel Tower," Rory suggested. I had never been to the Eiffel before, and I've heard that the view from the top is breathtaking.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. The Doctor burst through the kitchen doors with a chef's hat on his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, breakfast is served," he said with a French accent. I laughed and walked into the dining room. After we ate, I went back up to my room to get some clothes on. I had on a pale blue long sleeve blouse, dark washed skinny jeans, light gray boots, and a gray jacket. My hair was still a curly mess. I honestly didn't know what to do with it, so I just pulled it back into a ponytail. I did my makeup very lightly today. I grabbed my purse, which had my phone, wallet, sonic screwdriver, and lip gloss in it, and walked back downstairs. Madame Vastra and Jenny were waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"The Doctor is waiting for you in the carriage outside, Emily," Vastra said.

"Aren't you coming with us, Madame?" I asked.

"Jenny and I have plans to investigate the Opera Populaire today," she said.

"Ok," I said, "Have a good day, Madame." I walked out the door, hopped into the carriage, and sat next to the Doctor.

"So, where are we going?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, we were taking about the Eiffel Tower before breakfast," Amy said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," the Doctor replied, "Strax! To the Eiffel!" The carriage lurched forward. We had driven on for about half an hour before Rory spoke up.

"What have you two been up to since Mercy?" he asked.

"Not much actually," I said, "The Doctor was bitten by a vampire, turned into one, then I was bitten twice! And in the same spot too! Talk about a pain in the neck!"

"You met vampires?" Amy asked.

"Yes, and they were not nice either," the Doctor said.

"Well what vampire is nice?" I asked.

"The Cullens," Amy said.

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me you're a Twihard!" I said.

"Of course not! Who wants a sparkly bloodsucker as a husband anyways?" she asked slightly offended, and with good reason to be.

"Bella Swan for one," I said laughing. We stopped, and I guessed we arrived at the tower. Strax opened the door, and one by one we exited the carriage. Paris was bustling with life. Mimes preformed their acts at the base of the large Eiffel Tower that stood in front of me. It was even more beautiful in person. I just stared in awe, when the Doctor pulled me back to earth. How ironic.

"Would you like to see the view from the top?" he asked me.

"I've always wanted to," I said. We walked over to the base of the tower, Amy and Rory behind us. We approached the lift, and rode it for five minutes or so up to the top. The door opened, and I stepped out to the view of Paris below. I could see the Opera Populaire in the distance, a tiny speck from here.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked me.

"It's beautiful," I said. I closed my eyes and began to daydream.

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime," _I sang, _"Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you." _I opened my eyes to find that the Doctor's hand was in mine.

_"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light," _he sang taking me by surprise, _"You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you." _The Ponds joined in. What is going on? Is this some kind of flash mob on the Eiffel?

_"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night," _Amy sang, taking Rory's hand, _"And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me." _

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude," _Rory sang, _"Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Amy, that's all I ask of you." _They kissed, and the Doctor and I hugged. Everyone else on top of the tower applauded and gave us flowers.

"You four should be in the opera," one of the men said.

"Thank you," I told him. I turned back to the Doctor with a wide grin.

"That was so cool!" I said.

"Well, you're the one who started it, and I just jumped in," the Doctor said, "I have no idea why the Ponds began to sing."

"It's called love, Doctor," I said, "Singing romantic songs to each other on top of the Eiffel Tower is the one of the best ways to show how much you love someone." They were still kissing. The Doctor looked down at his watch.

"Blimey, would you look at the time!" he exclaimed, "Our table will be ready in twenty minutes! Come on!" He pulled me back over to the lift, and once the Ponds were done kissing, they soon followed.

"What's all this about a table?" I asked the Doctor.

"I was able to get reservations for lunch at one of the best restaurants in Paris! And if we're not there in fifteen minutes the table's gonna be given away!" he said running back to the carriage. I ran after him with Amy and Rory. We all piled back into the carriage, and drove off to lunch.

**So, you know how I said there would be no lovey dovey stuff between Emily and The Doctor? I meant it. When they were singing, it was just for the fun of it. The stuff with Amy and Rory was lovey dovey because they're my OTP. Still, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter!**


	29. A Fallen Chandelier

**A Fallen Chandelier**

"For the last time, Doctor, I'm not going to eat that snail!" I said. For the past half hour of lunch, the Doctor was egging me on to try some of the s-cargo he had ordered. For Amy and Rory, our bickering must have been quite entertaining.

"Oh, come on! You don't know what your missing!" the Doctor said.

"Actually, I think I do, and I'm glad I'm missing it," I said sliding the slimy mollusk off my plate and onto his. Finally, the waiter came back with my lunch. A simple, and also out of place for France turkey sandwich was set in front of me with my glass of water.

"Thank you," I said to the waiter as he left.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" the Doctor asked.

"I've got my own lunch now, thank you," I said, "Why don't you ask Amy or Rory if they want one?" They looked at me with pleading eyes, and I simply smiled.

"Good idea!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor, no offense, but this is the grossest thing you've eaten since fish custard," Amy said.

After lunch, we walked around some of the shops for a bit. The Doctor begged to go inside the hat shop, and being nice companions, we obliged; mistake number one. By the time we were out of the hat shop, and the Doctor hat tried on just about every single hat in there, the sun was setting, and other shops were closing for the night.

"We should probably get back to Madame Vastra and Jenny," I said.

"That would be a good idea, considering Don Juan is being preformed tonight," the Doctor said.

"Wait, we're going to the disaster of the Opera Populaire, as it happens?" Rory asked.

"Yup," the Doctor said, "I have a plan on how to get out before anything really bad happens.

"And what is that plan?" Amy asked as we sat down in the carriage.

"Don't sit close to the stage," the Doctor said.

We had returned to Madame Vastra's house with enough time for everyone to wash up and get dressed for tonight.

"Dibs on first bath!" I called.

"Second!" Amy said.

"Third!" Rory said.

"Dangit," the Doctor said.

"Actually, I'll just get ready in the TARDIS," I said.

"Whatever you want to do," the Doctor said, "Just know that you've got roughly an hour and a half to get ready." I started to walk back to the front door, and the Ponds began to walk upstairs, when the Doctor caught us for one more announcement.

"Remember! We're all going in nineteenth century attire tonight. No exceptions!" he said.

"Got it," I said walking out the door. I stepped back into the console, walked to my room, and stood in the doorway with my mouth hung open. On my nightstand, a single red rose with a black ribbon was found. How did Erik even get in here? I examined the rose closely. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it; just a simple rose. I placed it back on my nightstand, walked into the bathroom, and took a shower. I changed into a golden short sleeved dress with silver lacing, creme colored elbow length gloves, and a golden lacy shawl. My hair was curled, but this time it was not down. I had my hair in an up-do with a dazzling headpiece consisting of many feathers, rhinestones, and other things. I did my makeup, and, satisfied with the way I looked, walked out the door. Then I remembered the rose. I walked back in, also changed purses, and took the rose with me.

Everyone was coming out of the house's door when I stepped from the TARDIS. The Doctor had on the same thing he wore to the masquerade, but without the mask of course. Amy was wearing a pale green long sleeve dress with pale blue lacing, and her hair was down in curls as well. Rory had on a black suit, no waistcoat, and a white bow tie.

"I'm guessing the bow tie was the Doctor's handiwork?" I asked Rory.

"Yes it was," the Doctor answered for him, "Now then, we've got an opera to see."

We were so close to the Opera Populaire that we could simply walk, but Vastra insisted on a carriage. It took less than a minute to get there, though. There was no worry about tickets thanks to the Doctor's psychic paper. We managed to score a box with our tickets. Unfortunately, that box was box number five.

"I don't really feel comfortable sitting in the box reserved for the Phantom," I said.

"Well, it's either this or standing. Take your pick," the Doctor said. I sat down. About five minutes after we were all seated, Raoul came into our box. He sat behind us. The orchestra began to play, and the curtain rose on the iconic set. Two spiral staircases were stage left and right. Red, orange, yellow, and black ropes hung from the ceiling. a paper fire blew up from center stage. A large group of singers and dancers was downstage center, Carlotta at the center of the group.

_"Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!" _they sang, _"Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!" _The group moved from center stage over to the right, and Piangi came out. I tuned out of this part of the opera to look around. The chandelier was giving the illusion of staying put all throughout the opera, police began to pile through the doors, guns at the ready. The managers sat across the house in their box, anxiously watching the stage. When Piangi left the stage with his last laugh, I turned my attention back. Christine was already onstage, and Erik was standing in Piangi's place.

_"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent..." _he sang, _"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided..." _He stepped down from his spot behind the fire.

_"Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end... Past the point of 'if' or 'when' - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend... What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us...? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return..." _Christine rose from her spot onstage, and began to walk to one of the staircases.

_"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence... I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why... In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided..." _she sang, _"Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last begun... Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one...? When will the blood begin to race? The seeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us...?" _The pair were standing in the top balcony, intertwined.

_"Past the point of no return - the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn... We've past the point of no return..." _they sang. Everyone in the house and onstage was silent for a moment. Then, Erik broke the silence.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Lead me, save me from my solitude..." _he sang softly, _"Say you want me with you, here beside you... Anywhere you go let me go too! Christine, that's all I ask of-" _

Christine pulled Erik's mask off revealing his mangled face to us all. Screams were heard all throughout the house. Erik pulled out his sword, cut a rope, and the chandelier came tumbling down. The pair vanished from the stage down into the dungeons.

"That would be our queue to leave?" I asked the Doctor.

"Yes it would!" he said, "Everybody back to the TARDIS!" We all ran down the stairs and into the main hall. Panicked people fled from the growing fire out the door.

"What about Christine?!" Rory asked.

"This is a fixed point in time, Rory! This must always happen!" the Doctor shouted over to him. We all managed to get out of the house in one piece. We dashed off to the TARDIS.

"Shouldn't we tell Vastra that we've left?" I asked.

"Oh, they'll know," the Doctor said shutting the doors of the TARDIS.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"Now, Amy Pond," the Doctor started, "Now the real fun begins."


	30. A Bird's Eye View of Time and Space

**A Bird's Eye View of Time And Space**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!" I shouted at the Doctor. Our previous trip to the laboratories on planet Sirius in the year 5123 had taken a turn for the worst when I was kidnapped and transformed into some freak of nature: a talking snowy owl with the brain of a Time Lady.

"Believe me, Emily, I didn't know! I'm sure we can fix you up once we get to our destination, but until then you're just gonna have to be Hedwig," the Doctor said. I tried to fly towards him, but as a Time Lady with no knowledge of bird flight, I not so gracefully fell to the floor. Just then, Amy and Rory came walking through one of the corridors.

"Doctor, what's all the shouting about? We're trying to sleep," Amy said. She then saw me, "What's with the owl? And where's Emily?" Clearly, the Doctor didn't mention the whole fiasco to them.

"Oh, we're just cosplaying as Harry Potter and Hedwig," I said, "I bet you can guess who's who." Their jaws dropped.

"Emily, what happened?" Rory asked.

"Long story, but I'm willing to bet the Doctor can explain it," I said, "In the meantime, I'd like to learn how to fly, so if you'll excuse me." I walked past the Ponds and down the corridor. Eventually, I found a room to fit my needs. There were large trees with plenty of branches, and a soft cushiony floor in case I fell. Each tree also had a small elevator in order for me to get to the top. Once up there, I spread my wings out, and began to glide down from branch to branch. After quite a bit of practice, I was an expert at flying. There was a knock one the door.

"Emily? You in here?" the Doctor asked opening the door. I swooped down onto his shoulder.

"You called?" I asked.

"Oh, you learned how to fly, great," he said, "Well, it turns the effects of the mutation are temporary. You'll only stay like this for about half a day."

"Twelve hours? That's all right with me," I said, "I thought you were gonna say that there was no cure, and I'd have to stay in this feathery form forever."

"Always the overdramatic one, aren't you?" he asked walking out the door with me still on his shoulder.

"That's me," I said.

"Now then, you mentioned cosplaying as Harry Potter and Hedwig?" he asked.

"Yes. Just as a joke, mind you," I said, "What do you have planned?" He smiled.

"I just so happen to have five tickets to Universal Islands of Adventure, and some Hogwarts robes in the wardrobe," he said, "What do you say?"

"If I was how I usually am, I'd say yes, but seeing as owls are not allowed to ride rides or even in the park, I'll have to sit this one out," I said.

"Did you forget the psychic paper?" he asked.

"Right," I said, "Well then, let's go!" We walked back to the console room, when I realized that the Doctor said he had five tickets.

"Is River coming?" I asked, "You said that you had five tickets, so I just assumed."

"Oh, yes," he said, "River's coming. Also, since there are three humans and a Time Lord in their normal bodies, we're all representing the different houses. You can choose whose pet to be." When we got back to the console, the Doctor explained everything to Amy and Rory, then he let us choose houses.

"Gryffindor!" Amy called out, "And not just because I look like a Weasley."

"I was sorted into Ravenclaw last time I was at Hogwarts, so that's me," the Doctor said.

"I was in Slytherin for some reason," River said walking through the door, "Don't know why."

"Well I guess that leaves Hufflepuff to Rory," I said, "It kinda makes sense really. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are the two houses that get along the best."

"Sweetie, how many times have I told you that the TARDIS is no place for an animal?" River asked the Doctor.

"Not technically an animal, River Song," I said causing her to gasp.

"Emily? Is that you? What happened?" she asked me.

"Long story on Sirius Omega that ended with me in this feathery mess," I said, "Now the Doctor wants to go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter with me as Hedwig." After my explanation, the Doctor passed out the Hogwarts robes to everyone.

"Family outing then?" River asked putting on her cloak.

"Yes!" the Doctor said. Everyone was ready, but the Doctor was still wearing his blue bow tie.

"Still wearing the bow tie?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am," he said, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," I said, "Now then, whose pet should I be?" Without warning, I swooped onto Amy's shoulder, causing her to shout in surprise.

"I'll go in the alphabetical order," I said, "So, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, then Slytherin. Keep that in mind, because I could switch at any time."

Once we began to walk around the park, we had gotten famous. People began to talk about the four people walking around in school robes with Hedwig flying between them. Some of the little kids even asked if they could pet me. I should've only let the older kids because I lost quite a few feathers due to this. Also, due to the fact that I was a nocturnal bird in the midday sun, I couldn't see in front of my beak. Rory noticed this, and bought me a pair of small sunglasses.

"How long have we been here?" I asked the Doctor as we waited for Amy, Rory and River outside the Dragon's Challenge roller coaster for the fifth time that day. I could tell that it had been a long time because the sun was beginning to set. He looked at his watch.

"Well, we arrived at 9:00 am, and it's 7:30 pm right now, so that would make it about ten and a half hours," he said.

"And you said that the mutation only lasted twelve hours," I said, "So I've only got an hour and a half left as Hedwig." His eyes bugged out. Luckily, the three just got off the ride.

"Sorry everyone. We're gonna have to cut the trip short," the Doctor said, "Everyone back to the TARDIS." No one complained, and once we got back, I flew off to my bedroom. If there was anything I had learned about mutations, it was that when you change back you're completely naked. Half an hour left, and the Doctor knocked on my door.

"Don't come in, I might start changing!" I said.

"I know that! I was just gonna ask you something," he said.

"Honestly, Doctor, I think it can wait," I said. Feathers began to fall, "I'm gonna have to talk later when I don't have any more feathers, or a beak for that!"

"Okay! I'll meet you in the library!" he said. More feathers fell, and I got taller. My wings became arms, and talons went back to toenails. Overall it was painless, and after about five minutes of molting, I was back to my normal body. I changed into my Gryffindor pajamas, and walked to the library. The Doctor was sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Hello," I said, "Back to normal!" He looked up and smiled. I walked over to a chair and sat down.

"You said you wanted to ask me something," I said, "What was it?"

"Was it what you were expecting?" he asked, "That night in your driveway when you found out it was me."

"Honestly, it wasn't," I said, "It was even better than I had expected. Now I have something to ask you."

"Fire away," he said.

"Before we went to see Don Juan, and I told you about my dream, you had the saddest look in your eyes," I said, "Why?"

"Amy and Rory," he said, "I think they're thinking of ending the traveling, and I don't want them to leave." I took his hand.

"I don't want them to leave either, but from what I've heard, they traveled with you for a long time," I said, "I certainly hope my arrival didn't have an input on their decision."

"I doubt that," he said, "but still, they're practically family to me. Well, actually they are kind of my family; they're the in laws."

"Well then they're the best in laws in the universe," I said making him laugh.

"Come on. It must've been exhausting being an owl for half a day," he said, "Let's drop everyone back and get you to bed."

"I'm telling you Doctor, I'm not tired," I said before an unconvincing yawn escaped my mouth.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes, really!" I said. We walked back to the console, said our goodbyes, and began to drift through space and time once again.


	31. Invasion of The Tiny Black Cubes

**Invasion of the Tiny Black Cubes**

It was a slow day in the life of a time traveler today. Neither of us knew where to go, so we just crashed in the game room and played Mario Party. Everything was going at a painstakingly slow pace when all of a sudden the Doctor shot up from his spot on the couch and ran off to the console.

"What's going on?" I asked running after him.

"I heard the phone ring," he said, "We might have something to do. Do you mind answering?" I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is the Doctor there?" Brian asked.

"He's a little busy at the moment, Mr Williams," I said, "Could I take a message?"

"Yes," he said, "Come down to earth as soon as you can. There's something going on."

"We'll be right there," I said, then hung up.

"Who was it?" the Doctor asked me from his swing under the console.

"Mr Williams says that something is happening, and we need to get to earth as soon as possible," I said.

"Well then, no time to lose! Could you try to pilot the TARDIS for me? I'm trying to fix the thermo couplings," he said. I froze. Me fly the TARDIS? I'd only done it once four years ago, and even then it was just the basics.

"I'd feel much more comfortable if you were piloting," I said.

"Why?" he asked coming back up.

"Well, the last time I flew a TARDIS was four years ago with you, and even then it was just the basics," I said, "I'm just worried I'll get us to some other planet in a different time."

"Fine by me," he said, "but you're learning sooner or later!" With that, he began to fling around the controls like a madman, and soon we landed. I walked out the door only to realize that I was still in my pajamas. I ran back in, and turned to the Doctor who was already laughing away.

"Not like you've ever done that," I said.

"I've done far worse than walking out in my pajamas, don't worry," he said.

"You go on out," I said, "I'll be out in about ten minutes or less."

"Do I need to time you or something?" he asked.

"No, just expect me out in ten minutes or less," I said. Walking back to my room, I didn't see the Doctor start a timer that would dump me back in the console in ten minutes. Then I heard a siren blare over the speakers, and I bolted down the hall. I threw on a royal blue and white plaid blouse with a white camisole underneath. I had a dark washed jean skirt that ended mid-thigh, thin black leggings, and sparkly black flats. My hair was down in waves. The alarm blared, and as I thought might happen, I was back in the console. I walked out the doors to find the Doctor sitting on top of a jungle gym.

"Cosmic nine year old, you are," I said.

"Thank you!" he said, "Have you taken a look around?" There were small black cubes all over the street, cars, and houses. The Ponds were outside talking to Rory's dad in their pajamas. Amy noticed us.

"Doctor," she called. He turned to face her.

"Invasion of the very small cubes," he said, "That's new."

Once everyone was dressed, we piled into the TARDIS. The Doctor was overlooking one of the cubes with a magnifying glass. I was looking at one as well.

"All absolutely identical. Not a single molecule's difference between them. No blemishes, imperfections, or individualities," the Doctor said.

"What if they're bombs? Billions of tiny bombs? Or transport capsules, maybe with a mini robot inside. Or deadly hard drives. Or alien eggs? Or messages needing decoding," Brian said, "Or, they're all parts of a bigger whole. Jigsaw puzzles that need fitting together."

"Very thorough, Brian. Very, very thorough," the Doctor said.

"Thorough and creative," I added, "Would you mind keeping an eye on these for us? Just shout if anything happens." The Doctor and I gave him our cubes.

"Doctor, is this an alien invasion? Because that's what it feels like," Amy said.

"There couldn't be life-forms in every cube, could there?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said getting a coil of wire from the coat hook, "And I really don't like not knowing." We had parked the TARDIS in the Pond's lounge.

"Right, I need to use your kitchen as a lab," the Doctor said, "Cook up some cubes, and see what happens." He got out a pot and began to fill it with water.

"I'm gonna make a few phone calls to my friends and tell them about the cubes," I said walking into the main hall. I dialed my friends, family and basically everyone that was in my contacts list. Some people wouldn't pick up the phone, so I left a voicemail.

"Hey, it's Emily Mock. You might not know me, but I've got something to tell you. Stay away from the cubes. I'm currently traveling with a professional on this kind of stuff and he thinks that they could be hostile, so just please stay away from the cubes. Don't let them into your house, don't pick them up from off the street, just get them away from you. Thanks," the voicemail said. I hung up and checked my Instagram. Everyone I was following posted different pictures of the cubes. It was really quite a spam. I walked back into the kitchen to find the Doctor and Amy hooking up some kind of gizmo.

"Ah, the Ponds," the Doctor started, "with their house, and their jobs, and their everyday lives. The journalist and the nurse. Long way from Leadworth." Amy held a wire for the Doctor to sonic.

"We think it's been ten years. Not for you or earth, but for us. Ten years older. Ten years of you, on and off," she said.

"I don't blame you for traveling with him for that long, Amy," I said, "It's not something you tend to grow tired of." She smiled back at me.

"Look at you now. All grown up," the Doctor said. The sentimental moment was ruined by a bunch of soldiers busting the door open and piling into the house. My hands shot up.

"Trap one, kitchen secured," one of the soldiers said into a radio. I turned to the back door to find more soldiers.

"Trap three, back garden secured," the soldier outside the door said. Rory walked into the kitchen wearing his top scrubs, but he was still missing his bottom ones.

"There are soldiers all over my house, and I'm in my pants!" he said. The Doctor and I let out a small laugh.

"My whole life I've dreamed of saying that, and I miss it by being someone else," Amy said.

"All these muscles, and they still don't know how to knock. Sorry about the raucous entrance. Spike in Artron energy reading at this address. In the light of the last twenty four hours, we had to check it out, and the dogs do love a run out," a woman said as she made her way through the crowd, "Hello. Kate Stewart, head of Scientific Research at UNIT. And with dress sense like that," she held up a device to see that the Doctor had two hearts, "you must be the Doctor." He gave Kate a salute.

"I hoped it would be you," she said.

"Tell me, since when did science run the military, Kate?" the Doctor asked.

"Since me. UNIT's been adapting. Well, I dragged them along, kicking and screaming, which made it sound like more fun than it actually was," Kate said. I stifled a laugh.

"What do we know about the cubes?" he asked.

"Far less than we need to. We've been freighting them in from around the world for testing. So far, we've subjected them to temperatures of plus and minus two hundred Celsius, simulated a water depth of five miles, dropped one out of a helicopter at ten thousand feet and rolled our best tank over it. Always in tact," she explained.

"That's impressive," I said.

"I don't want them to be impressive. I want them vulnerable with a nice Achilles heel," the Doctor said.

"We don't know how they got here, what they're made of, or why they're here," Kate said.

"And all across the globe people are picking them up and taking them home," I said.

"Like iPads have dropped from the sky. Taking them to work, taking pictures, making films, posting them on Flickr and YouTube. Within three hours, the cubes had a thousand separate Twitter accounts," she said.

"Same with Instagram," I added.

"Twitter and Instagram?" the Doctor asked.

"Social networks," I said.

"I've recommended we treat this as a hostile incursion. Gather them all up and lock them in a secure facility. But that would take massive international agreement and cooperation," Kate said.

"We need evidence," the Doctor said, "The cubes arrived in plain sight, in vast quantities, as the sun rose. So, what does that tell us?"

"They might have wanted to be noticed. You know, have some lime light," I said.

"Or more than that, they want to be observed. So we observe them. Stay with them round the clock. Watch the cubes, day and night. Record absolutely everything about them. Team cube! In it together!" the Doctor said.

_Four Days Later..._

We were piled onto the small couch in Amy and Rory's lounge. The Doctor was sitting upside down, on the verge of going more insane than he already was. I admit, I was getting rather impatient too.

"Four days. Nothing! Nothing! Not a single change in any cube anywhere in the world. Four days and I'm still in your lounge!" the Doctor complained.

"You were the one who wanted to observe them," Amy pointed out.

"Yes, well, I thought they'd do something, didn't I? Not just sit there while everyone eats endless cereal!" the Doctor said kicking off of the couch from the back side.

"You said we had to be patient," Rory said.

"Well, patience comes easily to you two! Not us!" I said.

"Exactly! You two! Not us! We hate being patient! Patience is for wimps!" the Doctor said.

"Just to clarify, you just called Amy and Rory, some of the bravest people I've ever met, wimps," I said. The Doctor went red in the face.

"Thank you," Amy said. The Doctor jumped back onto the couch.

"I can't live like this. Don't make me. I need to be busy," the Doctor said.

"Fine! Be busy! We'll watch the cubes!" Amy snapped. The Doctor jumped off the couch and proceeded out the back door. Just like that, he was painting the fence at supersonic speed.

"Uh, you guys should see this," I said, "It's actually pretty entertaining." After finishing the fence, he mowed the lawn, did something to Rory's car, went around the long way to vacuum the house, and came back to the back garden to kick a soccer ball five million times. I got a bit bored of it after about half an hour, so I went back to the lounge and played on my 3DS. Half an hour later, the Doctor burst through hopping back onto the couch in a cheery mood.

"That's better! Nothing like a bit of activity to pass the time. How long was I gone?" he asked. Rory looked at his watch.

"About an hour," he answered. The Doctor's smile faded to a look of dissatisfaction.

"I can't do it," he leapt off the couch, "Nope!" He ran into the TARDIS.

"Oh no you don't!" I said.

"Where are you two going?" Amy asked. We ran into the TARDIS together with Rory behind us. Brian was still sitting in the console.

"You're still here?" I asked him.

"You told me to watch the cubes," he replied.

"Four days ago," the Doctor said.

"Doesn't time fly when you're alone with your thoughts?" he said.

"Or when you're in a Type-40 space time machine," I said.

"You can't just leave, Doctor," Rory said.

"Yes, of course I can. I need to teach Emily how to fly the TARDIS. Anything really to restore sanity," he said.

"Please come. I'm gonna be a nervous wreck," I said, "I'm worried I'll send us straight into oblivion!"

"I really wish I could, but I've got my job," Rory said.

"Oh yes, Rory. The universe is awaiting, but you have a little job to-" the Doctor said.

"It's not little. It's important to me," Rory said, "Look, what you do isn't all there is." The Doctor paused for a moment.

"I never said it was," he said, "All right. Fine. I'll be back soon. Monitor the cubes. Call us. I'll have the TARDIS set to every earth news feed."

"Good luck, Emily," Amy said.

"Thanks," I replied. They walked out the doors. The Doctor looked to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No, but you're not gonna stop bugging me about it, so yes," I said. He got us into a calm part of space. No black holes, no supernovas, just distant stars and no planets to destroy.

"Whenever you're ready, approach the console. The switch you should press will light up, and when it does, just go with your gut. Okay?" he said. I knew he could tell that I was nervous. I mean it was pretty obvious. My hearts were racing, I was shaking like a leaf, and I had gone paler than I ghost. Mustering all of my courage, I stepped up to the console.

"What did you put in for the coordinates?" I asked.

"26th of June, 2012," he said, "We're aiming for the Pond's lounge again."

"Okay, going back just one year. That I can handle," I said. Different levers began to light up, and I simply began to, well for lack of a better term, dance around the console. The Doctor had an elated grin on his face.

"See? I knew you could do it! I just knew it!" he exclaimed also dancing around the console with me. We landed with a bump, and he practically tackled me in a bear hug.

"Now what were you so scared of, eh?" he asked.

"That I would look madder than you dancing around the console," I said.

"Oh, far from it. I'd say you piloted her with an elegance that I haven't seen in a long time," he said. I blushed and smiled.

"Come on," I said, "It's their wedding anniversary for Pete's sake!" I began to step out the door, when the Doctor shouted to me.

"Wait! I need to get them something from the garden! I'll just be a minute!"

"You better! I know about the timer now!" I shouted back. I switched it on, giving him five minutes to get back here, and walked out the doors.


	32. The Power of Four

**Zygons, Henry the Eighth, and The Power of Four**

I walked out the doors to a party for Amy and Rory's wedding anniversary. Before I could even take a step outside, my phone rang. It was Amy. I picked up the phone.

"I can see you. You know that," I said. The call dropped and Amy ran inside giving me a short hug.

"Hey! How did flying the TARDIS go?" she asked.

"Well, I managed to get us here, so that's good. I didn't throw us into a black hole!" I said laughing, "Oh! Happy Anniversary!"

"Thanks. Where's the Doctor?" she asked.

"He'll be a bit longer," I said. Right on time, the doors opened to a large bouquet of exotic flowers.

"You could've told me that you set the timer!" the Doctor said from behind the bouquet.

"Well you didn't tell me that you used it, so I was just returning the favor," I said. He lowered the flowers revealing his face.

"Hello Pond! Happy Anniversary!" he said handing Amy the flowers, "Come with me. And bring your husband!" He stepped back into the TARDIS. Rory had just walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Even I don't know this time," I said. We walked back inside, and Amy and Rory went to the wardrobe to change. When they came back out, they were wearing clothes similar to what they had on when we went to see Don Juan Triumphant. The Doctor and I piloted the TARDIS to its destination, while the Ponds just sat back and smiled at how silly we looked. We landed in a hotel room with chefs coming in and out.

"26th of June, 1890. The recently opened Savoy hotel. Dinner, bed and breakfast for two. Bonjour, bonjour. Merci, Auguste. You'll be back before the party's over. They won't even notice you went. No complications, I promise," the Doctor said. Rory kissed him on the cheek. I laughed. The Doctor and I went back into the TARDIS.

_One Zygon Attack Later..._

"Bit of a shock," the Doctor started as snow began to fall, "Zygon ship under the Savoy, half the staff impostors. Still, it's all better now!" He tossed up a cabbage which was in his lap. Amy and Rory glared at him.

"Are you going to make up for this?" I asked.

"Yes I am, and it starts today!" he said. We landed abruptly, right in the corner of a large cathedral. It couldn't have been before the seventeenth century, judging by the architecture. At the very front of the cathedral, stood a rather large and well dressed man.

"King Henry the Eighth?" I asked.

"Well, someone certainly paid attention in history class," the Doctor commented.

"Like I had a choice," I said, "You miss one class and you're thrown off for the rest of the year!"

"Sounds rough," he said. Someone up front asked a question to Henry.

"Yes," Amy said loudly. Everyone in the cathedral turned to the four of us.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted. We ran down one hallway into a bedroom.

"Gentlemen, open the doors!" Henry shouted.

"I thought we were going home?" Amy said.

"You can't miss a good wedding," the Doctor said, "Under the bed! Under the bed!" We crawled under.

"It wasn't my fault," Amy said.

"It was totally your fault!" Rory said.

"Someone was talking, and I said yes," Amy defended.

"To wedding vows! You just married Henry the Eighth on our anniversary!" Rory scolded. We all went quiet as a mouse when Henry entered the room. My nose began to twitch like I was about to... _ACHOO! _I sneezed ruining our cover. Rory buried his face in his hands.

"Bless you," the Doctor said.

"Sorry," I said guiltily.

_One Mad Dash To The TARDIS Later..._

We were back at the party in present day. Everyone was still celebrating; everyone except Brian. He came up to the Doctor and me.

"How long were they away?" he asked us.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Williams," I said.

"Because they're wearing totally different clothes from earlier," he said.

"Seven weeks," the Doctor said hesitantly, "We got side-tracked a lot."

"What happened to the other people who travel with you?" Brian asked. The Doctor paused for a bit as this was a touchy topic.

"Some left me. Some got left behind. And some, not many but, some died," he said, then looked to the Ponds, "Not them. Not them, Brian. Never them." He placed an arm around me.

"And never you," he said. I smiled at him. We walked out to the back garden to find Amy looking up at the stars.

"Can we stay here, with you and Rory, for a bit?" he asked, "Keep an eye on the cubes. However long that takes."

"I thought it would drive you mad," Amy said.

"No, no, no. I mean, I'll be better at it this time. I miss you," he said. The Doctor might not have seen it, but I saw that Amy smiled.

_One Month Later_

We were all huddled together on the couch watching some television, enjoying an apparent classic for the Doctor and the Ponds; fish fingers and custard. Now, this wasn't like the time when the Doctor ordered snails from a French restaurant where it was just him begging me to try it. This time, everyone was practically on their knees pleading with me to have a bite. After about five minutes of their constant groveling, I obliged and tried one. Honestly, it tasted better than I thought it would!

"Well then, now that I've tried your kooky combination, you need to try mine," I said, "Just give me a few minutes." I ran into the TARDIS kitchen, grabbed two packets of Oreos, and a jar of peanut butter. When I came back out, nearly all the fish fingers were gone.

"If I had a restaurant, this'd be all I'd serve," the Doctor said.

"And if I ran it with you, this would be the desert," I said opening the Oreos.

"Yeah, right. You two running a restaurant," Amy smirked.

"I've run restaurants," the Doctor said, "Who do you think invented the Yorkshire pudding?"

"Oh really? And I suppose you also invented bow tie pasta because you thought it was cool?" I asked. He just gave a smile in return.

"You didn't," Rory said.

"Pudding, yet savory, and really cool pasta. Sound familiar?" the Doctor asked.

"Who's up for video games?" the Doctor asked.

"I am!" I said.

"Not me," Amy said, "I'm going for a bath."

"And I've gotta clean the kitchen because a certain bow tie wearing alien got custard all over the counter," Rory said.

"I told you, it was an honest accident!" the Doctor said.

"Actually, I'll help Rory with the custard," Amy said, "Then I'll go for that bath."

"Sounds good to us," the Doctor said popping in Wii Sports. The pair left the lounge, which caused the competitive level to escalate rapidly.

"So, which game should we play first?" I asked.

"I don't know. Tennis?" he asked.

"Okay," I said. The first set was a piece of cake for me. Second set; however, things got dicey. I lost due to the stupid AI of my partner.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor cheered jumping on the couch, "Second set, Doctor! Oh, if Fred Perry could see me now, eh? He'd probably ask for his shorts back." I let out a laugh.

"Ok, my serve," I said. The Doctor was about to pass to me when one of the cubes started hovering in front of him. I paused the game. The Doctor, who was so phased into the game took a minute to register what was going on in reality.

"Out of the way, dear, I'm trying to-" he finally noticed the cube, "Whatever you are, this planet, these people are precious to me, and I will defend them to my last breath." He was getting kind of bored with the hovering.

"Is that all you can do? Hover?" he asked the cube, "I had a metal dog could do that," A small tube emerges from inside the cube, "Ooo! That's clever! What's that?" I pulled the Doctor away from the cube as it fired a blue laser from the tube.

"They really have woken up," I said. We ran out of the lounge and right into Rory.

"Doctor? Hi. Er, the cube in there, it just opened," Rory said.

"The cube upstairs just spiked me and took my pulse!" Amy said running back downstairs.

"Really? Ours fired laser bolts and now it's surfing the net!" the Doctor said excitedly.

"You're not gonna believe this," Brian said coming through the door, "My cube just moved. It rattled." Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked before a pause, "Okay, I'm on my way." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"I have to get to work. They need all the help they can get," he said.

"Let me come, help out," Brian said.

"Take your dad to work night, briliant!" he turned to Amy, "Are you going to be all right here?" Amy kissed him.

"Keep away from the cubes," she said. They left, and the Doctor was smiling happily at his psychic paper.

"What are you grinning about?" Amy asked him.

"We're wanted at the Tower of London," the Doctor said. I looked out the window to find a black SUV waiting.

"And there's our ride," I said. A short ride later, we were outside the Tower. Kate was waiting for us.

"Every cube across the whole world activated at the same moment," she said as we walked down the stairs to their base.

"Now we're in business," the Doctor said, "You sent me a message to my psychic paper. You know what? I'm almost impressed."

"Secret base under the Tower. Hope we're not here because we know too much," Amy said.

"Yes, I've got officers trained in beheading," Kate said, "Also ravens of death." She walked ahead of us.

"I like her," Amy said. We followed Kate into a large room with different pods holding cubes. I saw one of them spewing steam, another shooting fire out of the top, and one was holding a strobe light show.

"There are fifty being monitored, and more coming in all the time. I don't know how useful it is. Every cube is behaving differently. There's no meaningful pattern," Kate said, "Some respond to proximity. Some create mood swings." I walked up to one that looked like it was doing nothing.

"What about this one?" I asked.

"Try the door," she said. I opened the door, and the music for "The Chicken Dance" was blaring out. The Doctor covered his ears, causing me to laugh.

"On a loop!" Kate said. I shut the door and walked over to the screen everyone was gathered at.

"This is the latest," Kate said.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said, "Systems breach at the Pentagon, China, every African nation, the Middle East."

"I've got governments screaming for explanations and no idea what to tell them. I'm lost, Doctor. We all are," Kate said.

"Don't despair, Kate. Your dad never did," the Doctor said causing a surprised look from Kate.

"Kate Stewart, heading up UNIT, changing the way they work. How could you not be? Why did you drop Lethbridge?" the Doctor asked.

"Didn't want any favors," Kate said, "Though he guided me, even to the end. Science leads, he always told me. Said he'd learned that from an old friend."

"We don't let him down. We don't let this planet down," the Doctor told her. I checked the screen again; all the cubes had just stopped behaving.

"The cubes everywhere just stopped; like something turned them off," I said.

"Active for forty-seven minutes, and then they just die?" Kate asked.

"Not dead. Dormant maybe," the Doctor said.

"But why? Why would they shut down?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't know," the Doctor said, "I need to think. I need some air! Who had an underground base? Terrible ventilation." He began to walk out, and Amy and me ran after him.

Once we got up, we found a spot to sit which was overlooking the Thames River and the city. The River was shining with the city lights and the reflection of the moon.

"The moment they arrived, I should've made sure they were collected and burned. That is what I should've done," the Doctor said.

"How?" Amy asked, Nobody would have listened."

"And considering the fact that people are obsessed with these things as much as Gollum is obsessed with the Ring, they wouldn't have given them up easily," I said. They smiled. The Doctor turned back to Amy.

"You're thinking of stopping aren't you?" he asked her, "You and Rory."

"No. I mean, we haven't made a decision," she said.

"But you're considering it," he said.

"Maybe," she said, "I don't know. We don't know. Well, our lives have changed so much. But there was a time, there were years, when I couldn't live without you. When the whole everyday thing would drive me crazy. But since you dropped us back here, since you gave us this house, you know, we've built a life. I don't know if I can have both."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they pull at each other. Because they pull at me, and because the traveling is starting to feel like running away," Amy said.

"That's not what it is," he said.

"Oh, come on. Look at you two, four days in a lounge and both of you go crazy," she said.

"I wasn't as crazy as him, though," I said.

"I'm not running away," he said, "But this is one corner of one country in one continent on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy that's a corner of a universe that is forever growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond. And there is so much, so much to see, Amy. Because it goes so fast. I'm not running away from things, I am running to them before they flare and fade forever. And it's all right. Our lives won't run the same. They can't. One day, soon maybe, you'll stop. I've known for a while."

"Then why do you keep coming back for us?" Amy asked.

"Because you were the first. The first face this face saw. And you are seared onto my hearts, Amelia Pond. You always will be. I'm running to you, and Rory, before you fade from me," he said.

"Well, why did you come back for me?" I asked, "You said my life depended on a trip, but I'm starting to think that was a lie." He turned to me and smiled.

"You're right. It was a lie," he said, "I came back for you because there was a spark in your eyes. A spark that could find happiness in everything. No matter what the situation, no matter how grim, you are always there ready to make us laugh and forget the darkness around us. You, Emily Mock, are the flame that can never die out." I smiled at him.

"Don't be nice to us," Amy said, "I don't want you to be nice to us."

"Yeah you do. Both of you. And you always get what you want," the Doctor said. Our moment of peace was cut short when everything snapped into place in the Doctor's mind.

"They got what they wanted," he said slapping his face.

"What? Who did?" Amy asked.

"The cubes. That's why they stopped. Come on!" he said pulling us to our feet. We ran back underground.

"Kate, before they shut down, they scanned everything, from your medical limits, to your military response patterns. They made a complete assessment of planet earth and its inhabitants. That's what the surge of activity was," the Doctor said. The power cut off leaving us in the dark. I pulled out my screwdriver from my pocket using it as a flashlight.

"Power failure?" I asked.

"Not possible. We've got backups," Kate said.

"Doctor? Emily? Look," Amy said. We walked over to the cube she was looking at. A blue seven was lit up across the front.

"Why do they all say seven?" Kate asked.

"Seven. Seven, what's important about seven?" the Doctor asked.

"Seven continents on earth," I said.

"Good one," the Doctor said, "What else? Seven wonders of the world, seven streams of the River Ota seven sides of a cube."

"A cube has six sides," Amy said.

"Not if you count the inside," the Doctor said. I'll be using that one in my next Geometry class. The number changed from seven to six, and the power came back on.

"It must be some kind of countdown," I said.

"Not in minutes," Kate said.

"Why would it be in minutes, Kate? We have to get humanity away from those cubes. God knows what they'll do if they hit zero. Get the information out any way you can. News channels, websites, radio, text messages. People have to know the cubes are dangerous," the Doctor said.

"Okay, but why is this starting now? I mean the cubes arrived months ago. Why wait this long?" Amy asked.

"Because they're clever. Allow people enough time to collect them, take them into their homes, their lives. Humans, the great early adopters. And then, wham! Profile every inch of Earth's existence," the Doctor said.

"Discover our weak spots," I said.

"Get that information out any way that you can. Go!" the Doctor said.

We walked back over to the computer, which was still working.

"Right, every cube was activated. There must be signals, energy fluctuations on a colossal scale, there must be some trace. There can't not be," the Doctor looked back to us, "We need to think of all the variables, all the possibilities, okay? Go, go, go, go, go!"

"I'm gonna go warn everyone at the hospital where Rory works," I said, "They need a Time Lord's mind too."

"How would you get there?" the Doctor asked.

"Is there a moped I could borrow?" I asked.

"There should be a few in the garage," Kate said.

"Be careful!" the Doctor said.

"I will!" I said running back up the stairs. Just as planned, there were a bunch of mopeds, motorcycles and cars in the garage. I found a TARDIS blue one, put on a helmet and gloves, and drove out. I got to the hospital in about fifteen minutes. I walked in to find the whole place in complete disarray. Papers were all over the place, cubes littered the floor, and everyone was in a hustle. I couldn't find Rory in the crowd anywhere. Pulling out my phone, I dialed Amy number.

"Hello?" she asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Hey, Amy. I can't find Rory. With all the commotion going in here, it wouldn't be right to search," I said.

"Don't worry about it, we're coming over there anyways," she said.

"Why?" I asked. I overheard the Doctor shout in pain.

"Oh," I said, "That's why. What's he gotten into now?"

"Only one of his hearts is working," she said.

"Okay," I said, "I'm gonna look for Rory anyways. Make sure the Doctor stays alive, and I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay. See you," she said. I hung up, and began to walk down one of the halls. at the end, there was a broken down elevator with 'DO NOT USE' tape all over the door.

"Now that's not suspicious at all," I said to myself, opening the door. I walked through and checked everything. When I leaned on the back wall, I actually fell over into a spaceship. I rose, walked into the main hub on the ship, and saw people lying on slabs, Rory and Brian among them. Two humanoids with hexagons for mouths walked out from another entrance, and I dove behind the wall. Thank goodness they didn't notice me. Five minutes pass, and all of a sudden the Doctor and Amy burst through.

"Hello! What are you doing on the floor?" the Doctor asked helping me up.

"If you really must know, I was being extremely quiet and trying not to get caught," I said, "Unlike what you would've done."

"And what would I have done?" he asked.

"I don't know! You might have burst through the wall singing and dancing!" I said.

"He really would have," Amy said.

"Oh, don't I know it," I said, "Well, now that you're here, where are we?"

"We're in orbit. One dimension to the left," the Doctor said as we walked back into the hub.

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed when she saw him. The Doctor pulled out a vile from his pocket.

"Soborian smelling salts," the Doctor said tossing it to Amy, "Outlawed in seven galaxies." Once Amy waved it under Rory's nose, he shot up wide awake. Someone shot at us.

"Get everyone else awake and get them out of here," I said to Amy.

"Okay," she said. Once everyone was awake, the guy who was shooting revealed himself and shot again. Thankfully, everyone got out safe.

"Whoa! Whoa! What kind of weapon do you call that?" the Doctor asked.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" I asked.

"Absolutely no idea," the Doctor said.

"Well, that's reassuring," I said.

"So many of them crawling the planet, seeping into every corner," the guy who was shooting at us said. He disappeared, then reappeared closer to the screen. We walked over to him.

"It's not possible," the Doctor said, "I thought the Shakri were a myth. A myth to keep the young of Gallifrey in their place."

"The Shakri exist in all of time, and none. We travel alone, and together. The Seven," the Shakri said.

"The Shakri craft connected to earth through seven portals in seven minutes," I said.

"Serving the word of the Tally," the Shakri said.

"Why the cubes?" I asked, "Why earth?"

"Not earth, humanity," the Shakri said, "The Shakri will halt the human plague before the spread."

"Erase humanity before it colonizes space," the Doctor said, "We thought the cubes were an invasion. The start of war."

"The human contagion only must be eliminated," the Shakri said. Amy and Rory burst through.

"Who are you calling a contagion?" Amy asked.

"Oi! Didn't I tell you two to go?" the Doctor asked.

"You should have learned by now," Rory said.

"Yeah, and what is the Tally anyway?" I asked.

"Some people call it judgement day, or the Reckoning," the Doctor said.

"Don't you know?" Amy asked.

"I never wanted to find out," the Doctor said.

"Before the Closure, there is the Tally. The Shakri serves the Tally," the Shakri said.

"The pest controllers of the universe, that's how the old tales went," the Doctor said.

"Wow. That is some seriously messed up bedtime story," Amy said.

"You can talk. Wolf in your grandmother's nightdress?" the Doctor said, So, here you are, depositing slug pellets all over the Earth, made attractive so humans will collect them, hoping to find something beautiful inside. Because that's what they are. Not pests or plague, creatures of hope, forever building and reaching. Making mistakes, of course, every life form does. But, but they learn. And they strive for greater, and they achieve it. You want a tally. Put their achievements against their failings through the whole of time, I will back humanity against the Shakri every time." The Shakri laughed.

"The Tally must be met. The second wave will be released," it said.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It's going to release more cubes to kill more people," the Doctor said.

"The human plague breeding and fighting. And when cornered, their rage to destroy. You're too late, Doctor. The Tally shall be met," the Shakri said, then it disappeared for good this time.

"He's gone?" Amy said.

"Thank goodness," I said, "I was just about fed up with him."

"He was never really here. Just the ship's automated interface like a talking propaganda poster," the Doctor said before running over to the computer to sonic it, "I can stop the second wave. I can disconnect all the Shakri craft from their portals, leave them drifting in the darkspace. Ah, but all those people who were near the cubes, so many of them will have died."

"I restarted one of your hearts," Amy said.

"You'd need mass defibrillation" Rory said.

"Of course. Ah, beautiful. But, Ponds, Ponds. We're going to go one better than that. The Shakri used the cubes to turn people's hearts off," the Doctor said.

"Bingo! we're gonna use them to turn their hearts back on!" I said.

"Exactly!" the Doctor said as he soniced the computer.

"Will that work?" Amy asked.

"Well, creatures of hope. Has to," I said. The Doctor was finished sonicing the computer.

"Thirty seconds. Don't let me down, cubes, you're working for me now," the Doctor said. The ship began to shake, "Oh dear. All these cubes. There's going to be a terrible wave of energy ricocheting around here any second. Run!"

He grabbed my hand, and as he pulled me out the portal, the four of us fell to the ground because of the explosion on the other side.

"What a night," I said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." They laughed.

"Should we return the moped?" the Doctor askedas we walked out the door to the sunrise.

"We probably should," I said, "You drive." I tossed the Doctor the keys.

One hectic moped ride later, we were back at the Tower. I parked it in the garage, and walked back out just in time to see Kate kiss the Doctor on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

"My! A kiss from a Lethbridge Stewart! That is new," the Doctor said as I walked over to him, "Oh dear, we're late for dinner." We walked back over to the car, but turned to salute Kate. She smiled and waved back to us.

When we got back to the Ponds' house, we told Amy and Rory about the time I scared the heck out of the Doctor on my first trip. We laughed, and the Doctor checked his watch.

"Dear me, we'd better get going. Things to do, worlds to save, swings to swing on," the Doctor said, "Look. I know, you both have lives here. Beautiful, messy lives. That is what makes you so fabulously human. You don't want to give them up. I understand."

"Actually, it's you they can't give up, Doctor. And I don't think they should," Brian said, "Go save every world you can find. Who else has that chance? Life will still be here."

"You could come with us," I said.

"Somebody's got to water the plants. Just bring them back safe," Brian said. The four of us walked back to the TARDIS, looked back to Brian who smiled and waved. We were about to start flying, when the Doctor noticed something in his pocket.

"When did that get there?" the Doctor asked pulling a book from his coat.

"Don't look at me," I said, "I didn't put it there."

"Forget about it for now," Rory said, "Where to this time?" Before the Doctor could react, I punched in the coordinates for New York City, danced around the control room, and we landed.

"This time," I said, "We're going to Central Park."


	33. Melody Malone: The Detective of Angels

**Melody Malone: The Detective Of Angels**

We decided to picnic out on one of the large rocks in Central Park. The Doctor and Amy were sitting back to back, both of them reading something. While Amy was reading the newspaper, the Doctor was reading the book which had only just appeared in his coat pocket. I was lying on the picnic blanket staring up at the sky.

"New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it," the Doctor read aloud, "My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready, and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet."

"Doctor, you're doing it again," Amy complained.

"I'm reading!" he defended.

"Aloud. Please could you not?" she asked. The Doctor turned to her.

"There's something different about you, isn't there?" he asked.

"What's the book?" Rory asked.

"Melody Malone," I said.

"She's a private detective in old town New York," the Doctor said.

"She's got ice in her heart, a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden," Amy said.

"Oh, you've read it?" the Doctor asked.

"No, you read it aloud, and then went, and I quote, 'Yowzah'!" I said.

"Only you could fancy someone in a book," Rory said.

"Not true," I said, "Have you ever been on Tumblr? There are so many geeks, myself included, that swoon over book characters."

"See, Rory? Anyways, I just like the cover," the Doctor said.

"Can we see the cover?" Amy asked.

"No, no, I'm busy!" he said, then sniffed her, "It's your hair! Is it your hair?"

"Oh, shut up. It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now, on my nose, see? There you go," Amy said.

"I don't like them," the Doctor said, "They make your eyes look all liney," he took the glasses off of her quickly, then put them back on, "No, actually, sorry. Carry on." Rory, looking a bit embarrassed, stood up.

"Okay, I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee? Me too. I'll go!" he rambled off faster than the Doctor before trying to walk away.

"Rory, do I have noticeable lines on my eyes?" Amy asked causing him to stop.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"No," Rory said, his back still turned.

"You didn't look," she replied. He turned.

"I noticed them earlier. Didn't notice them. I specifically remember not noticing them," he rambled again.

"You walk among fire pits, Centurion," Amy said.

"Do I have to come over there?" Rory asked.

"You can if you like," Amy flirted.

"Well, we have company," Rory said glancing over at the Doctor and me.

"I'll get a babysitter," Amy said before going in for a kiss with Rory.

"Oh, gosh," I said covering my eyes, "Please get a room or a curtain or something."

"Yeah, it really is so humiliating when you do that," the Doctor added. They broke out of the kiss, each of them slightly blushing.

"Coffee?" Rory asked.

"Coffee," Amy said. He walked off to the nearest Starbucks, leaving the three of us alone.

"Can I have a go?" the Doctor asked Amy. She handed him her glasses which he then put on.

"I'm Harry Potter now. Harry Potter is cool!" I said mimicking him.

"You're one to talk, Hedwig," he retorted, "And actually that is much better, Amy. That is exciting."

"Read to us," she said.

"I thought you didn't like my reading aloud," the Doctor said.

"Well, I don't mind it," I said, "Just don't say 'Yowzah'." The Doctor laughed and ripped the last page of the book out.

"What did you do that for?" Amy asked.

"I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end. I hate endings!" the Doctor said.

"I hate them too, Doctor, but I don't go far enough to rip it out of the book. Sometimes the endings are the best parts," I said. He continued reading.

"As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy and his young accomplice, but they didn't see me. I guess that's how it began," he read adding suspense to the air. I looked at my phone for the time.

"What time did Rory go to get coffee?" I asked. The Doctor checked his watch.

"He left at 12:48 pm," he said, "Why?"

"It's 1:12 now," I said, "Maybe I should go look for him." I rose from my spot on the rock.

"Be careful!" the Doctor warned.

"When am I not?" I asked before walking to towards the large fountain in the center of the park. I noticed that one of the cherub statues was missing. Turning to walk away, I kept hearing a faint, creepy laugh followed by little footsteps.

"Doctor, if this is some kind of joke, I get it," I said before coming face to face with the cherub statue. Whereas it usually was smiling, it now bared long stone fangs. I tried to run, but everything was out of focus before I could get even an inch away.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting against a wall in a dark alleyway. I looked to the right side to find Rory just standing there extremely confused.

"Rory?" I called down there. He turned to find me, and upon noticing me, he ran over.

"Emily? How did you get here?" he asked helping me up.

"I have no idea," I said. I really shouldn't have gotten up because a wave of nausea crashed over me. I covered my mouth.

"Oh, man, I think I'm gonna be sick!" I mumbled before tossing open a trash can to throw up in. Once I was done, I put the lid back on the trash can.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Much better, now," I said, "What about you?"

"I'm all right," he said. We walked out of the alley slowly, seeing as I was a bit shaky from losing my lunch. Once we were out we walked for a few blocks before we were confronted with a curly haired woman wearing a trench coat and a fedora.

"What exactly are you two doing? This is no time for an evening stroll," the woman said.

"I just went to get coffees for the Doctor and Amy," Rory said, "Hello, River."

"Hello, Dad," River said, "Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for Rory," I said, "By the way, where are we and how did we get here?!"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but you'll both probably want to put your hands up," she said. Rory turned, but I was still facing River.

"Why would we put our hands up?" I asked. Rory tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to find myself staring down the barrel of a revolver.

"Oh, that's why," I said shooting my hands into the air.

"Melody Malone?" a gruff voice behind us asked.

"You're Melody?" Rory asked bewildered.

"I knew the cover looked similar," I said. A car pulled up next to us.

"Get in," the same gruff voice ordered. Seeing as none of us wanted to get killed, or regenerate in my case, we got into the car with someone still pointing a gun at us. The backseat was rather squished as it was only meant for two people, and at the moment there were three. It was really bad for me because I was jammed right in between Rory and River; I like having a window seat even if I'm almost gonna get killed!

"You didn't come here in the TARDIS obviously," River said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You couldn't have," she said, "This city's full of time distortions. It'd be impossible to land the TARDIS here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it."

"So how did you get here?" Rory asked.

"Vortex Manipulator. Less bulky than a TARDIS. A motorbike through traffic," she answered, "You?"

"I'm not sure," he said.

"Neither am I," I added. We stopped in front of a large building and got out. As we walked up to the building; however, I couldn't help but feel like the statues of a mother and her son were watching my every move. The main part of the building was littered with various artifacts.

"I'd say Early Qin dynasty," I said.

"The Doctor was right," River complimented, "You really do know your history."

"And like I said to the Doctor, I didn't have much of a choice to pay attention in that class," I said.

"Aren't you a little young to be an archeologist?" I heard a voice from the top balcony ask. I could tell this guy had a lousy attitude.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said. He frowned and came down the stairs.

"Early Qin, just as you say. You're very well educated for your age," the man said. I opened my mouth to say something, but River beat me to the catch.

"And you're very afraid," she said, "That's an awful lot of locks for one door." Rory was staring at some characters on one of the vase that read "Rapture of Summer"

"River, I'm translating," he said.

"It's a gift from the TARDIS. It hangs around," River said. The man in the pinstripe suit pointed at Rory.

"This one. Put him somewhere uncomfortable. One of his goons came forward.

"With the babies, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, why not? Give him to the babies," the man said. His goon had a tight grip on Rory's arm and dragged him to the cellar. After a minute, he came up. I approached him, knowing fully well what I was about to do, and slapped him across the face, hard.

"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it," I said. He looked back at me with anger in his eyes, and got his revenge by backhanding me. The impact knocked me to the ground and caused my nose to bleed. I spat something out of my mouth. Was that a tooth?!

"That'll teach you, little twerp," he said.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that," I threatened. He laughed and left me on the ground. Rising, I shuffled over to the stairs when I began to hear the familiar sound of the room began to shake, priceless vases shattered on the floor, and paintings fell from their hooks. The man in the suit came out of his office.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, you bad boy. You could burn down New York," I heard River say.

"What does that mean?" he shouted.

"It means, Mr Grayle, just you wait till my husband gets home," River said. I was hanging on to the railing of the stairs for dear life when the TARDIS finally landed with a thud, sending a tremor throughout the building. Mr Grayle fell to his back when it landed. The Doctor stepped out, and not wanting him to see my face, pulled my hoodie up to my eyes. He looked over to River.

"Sorry I'm late, honey," he said, "Traffic was hell." She laughed.

"Nice to see you again," I said.

"I told you to be careful," the Doctor said.

"And when have I ever been one to follow rules?" I asked.

"Never," he said laughing. He walked over to Mr Grayle, looked him over and got up.

"Shock," he said, "He'll be fine." I walked up next to him, careful to keep my hoodie up.

"Not if I can get loose," River said. Her wrist was in the death grip of a weeping angel. The Doctor told me stories about them. Albeit they were very creepy, they still intrigued me. Suddenly feeling dizzy, I sat in a nearby chair.

"So where are we now, Doctor Song? How's prison?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, I was pardoned ages ago, and it's Professor Song to you," she said.

"Pardoned?" he asked.

"Turns out the person I killed never existed in the first place. Apparently there's no record of him. It's almost as if someone's gone around deleting himself from every database in the universe," she said.

"You said I got to big," the Doctor said bopping her nose.

"And now no one's ever heard of you. Didn't you used to be somebody?" River asked.

"Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?" he asked.

"Doctor who?" River said. The Doctor soniced the angel's arm.

"She's holding you very tight," he said.

"At least she didn't send me back in time," River added.

"I doubt she's strong enough," I said.

"Well, I need a hand back, so which is it going to be? Are you going to break my wrist or hers?" River asked. The Doctor frowned.

"Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine?" she asked him.

"Because Amy read it in a book, and now I have no choice," the Doctor said then turned to Amy who was standing in the doorway, "You see?" She nodded guiltily.

"What book?" River asked. The Doctor pulled Melody Malone out of his pocket.

"Your book. Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read," the Doctor said.

"I see. I don't like the cover much," River said making me laugh.

"But if River's going to write the book, she'd make it useful, yeah?" Amy asked.

"I'll certainly try," River said, "But we can't read ahead, it's too dangerous."

"There's gotta be something we can look at, though," I said.

"What, a page of handy hints, previews, spoiler free?" the Doctor said.

"Chapter titles," Amy and I said at the same time. Looking at the book, he suddenly realized where Rory was.

"He's in the cellar," he said.

"Gimme!" Amy said. The Doctor tossed her his screwdriver, and she ran off.

"Emily, a word, please," he said to me. Oh, crap. He found out! I groaned and trudged over to the stairs. The next moment there was a lot of shouting I couldn't make out, then the Doctor stormed out of the office.

"I don't know, just do it! Change the future!" he shouted walking down into the cellar. Minutes passed and the Doctor came back up with Amy. She came to sit next to me on the stairs.

"So, is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him and they keep pulling him further back?" she asked.

"He isn't back in time," River said walking in, "I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here by the look of it."

"You got out," the Doctor said with a grin appearing on his face. Slightly agitated as to where the concern shifted, Amy piped up.

"So, where is he?" she asked.

"Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?" the Doctor asked with excitement in his voice.

"If it was that easy, I'd get you to do it," River said.

"How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?" he asked.

"You asked, I did. Problem?" River said.

"You just changed the future!" he exclaimed.

"It's called marriage, honey. Now, hush, I'm working," she said. The Doctor sat right in between the two of us.

"She's good, have you noticed? Really, really good," he said.

"Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Should we steal it?" River asked.

"Show me!" the Doctor said jumping up and taking River's hand.

"Hang on, I'll call Rory. Tell him we're on the way," I said. Without thinking I dropped my hoodie to expose my battered and bruised face. There was a collective gasp, even a visual wince from Amy. The reason River gasped was twofold; not only was it my face, but it was also the fact that her wrist was indeed broken.

I don't know why, but all of a sudden my head began to hurt like crazy. My eyes were growing heavy and foggy, and I couldn't tell left from right. The last thing I heard before I anticlimactically passed out was that voice from my dream.

"You have chosen your fate, Time Lady, but know this. Once the events of today unfold, it will be long until you see your dear friend again. Longer for him than for you," it said.


	34. My Fate Is Sealed

**My Fate Is Sealed**

_SLAM! _The Doctor's shoes collided with the ground causing me to wake.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," I said, "What happened?"

"I don't know," he said, "You sort of just collapsed. Also, I may or may not have used regeneration energy to heal your face." He cringed, as if expecting to get slapped.

"Thank you," I said. His face relaxed.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," the Doctor said, "River slapped me when I helped her with her wrist." The device he was holding in his hand began to beep.

"Did you deserve it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"Well, that certainly helps," I said. Suddenly, the screen on the device the Doctor was holding started to beep.

"There you are," he said. I looked at the screen. It said that Rory was in some place called 'Winter Quay'.

"We should go tell the others," I said. We ran out the door and stopped at the stairs.

"We've got it!" I shouted.

"He's at a place called Winter Quay. The car, yes? Let's go!" the Doctor said.

He nearly fell down the stairs dragging me by the hand with him in a mad dash for the other side of the road. I hopped into the back seat while everyone else piled into the front. While I was thankful that the Doctor wasn't driving, River's high speeds didn't ease my thoughts of a potential wreck. We finally stopped in front of the building. I opened the door, following Amy out of the car.

"Winter Quay," she said before making a mad dash for the building. The three of us followed closely behind. We approached the door, and it opened automatically; red flag number one. As we ascended in the elevator, Amy had an anxious look in her eyes. We stopped.

"Rory?" Amy called.

"He's close," River said.

"Rory!" Amy called again. While Amy was a bit preoccupied with finding her husband, I was focused on the angel at the end of the hallway. Why, you may ask? It was smiling, and it was freaking the living heck out of me.

"Doctor, River, look at this," I said. They walked over and the lights began to flicker.

"Why is it smiling?" River asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I think it knows what's gonna happen." The Doctor looked back to the nameplate of the apartment Amy just ran into; R Williams.

"Amy! Rory!" he called running in.

"Are you coming?" River asked going inside as well.

"I'll keep an eye on this," I said pointing at the angel.

"Okay. Don't blink and don't look into the eyes," she said, "I don't want a Byzantium repeat." She entered the room. I reached into my bigger on the inside bag, and pulled out a hammer.

"Okay, weeping angel, this is how things are gonna work," I said approaching it, "If you really are stone while I'm looking at you, then if I hit you with this lovely hammer you won't be able to come move when I look away. Is that right?" No response.

"I thought you wouldn't argue," I said, "Oh, great, I'm talking to a statue. I really am going mad." I immediately stopped talking and reduced the angel to a pile of gravel when the Doctor came popped out of the room.

"Emily, in here. Now," he said. I followed him into a typical 1930s style apartment building. There was an elderly man in the bed, and Amy was holding his hand.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Rory asked.

"I'm sorry, Rory, but you just died," the Doctor said.

We were all seated in a different room in the apartment. Amy and I were on the couch, Rory was in a chair across from us, and River was standing at the door. The Doctor was looking out the window.

"So, what's going on here?" I asked.

"This place is policed by angels. Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time," the Doctor said.

"So this place belongs to the angels? They built it?" Amy asked.

"They probably sent the previous owners of the building back in time rather than build it themselves. Imagine if you could only move when others weren't looking and you were trying to build a building? It'd take a long time to even get the foundation underway," I explained.

"Displacing someone back in time creates time energy, and that is what the angels feed on. But normally it's a one off, a hit and run. If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again..." the Doctor trailed off, "This place is a farm. A battery farm. How many angels in New York?"

"It's like they've taken over every statue in the city," River said.

"The angels take Manhattan because they can, because they've never had a food source like this one. The City That Never Sleeps," the Doctor said. I gasped remembering the voice from my dream.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Doctor, could I have a word with you please?" I asked. We walked out of the room.

"Remember that dream I told you about with the voice?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "Why?"

"Think about what the voice said. 'The Pond will dry, and the Roman will die in the City That Never Sleeps. The touch of an angel will seal their fate.' I don't know about you, but that's ringing a really familiar bell for me," I said.

"Don't think about it," the Doctor said.

"How can I not think about it! I'm the one who brought us here!" I said.

"Emily, I need you to listed to me because this is important," the Doctor said, "You didn't know this would happen, and neither did I. You just wanted to have some fun, and we did. Remember when the four of us skipped through Grand Central Station singing 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

"That is the last time I let you near 42nd street," I said, "You turned 'Wicked' upside down." He laughed causing me to crack a smile.

"We should probably get back to them," the Doctor said, going serious again. We walked back into the room, and I sat back on the couch with Amy.

'What was all that about?" she asked me.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Amy," I said. There was a loud thud outside.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "But I think they're coming for you." The Doctor sat down in a red leather chair to think.

"What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen to me?" Rory asked.

"The angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time to this very spot, thirty, forty years ago. And you will live out the rest of your life in that room, until you die in that bed," the Doctor said.

"And will Amy be there?" he asked.

"No," the Doctor said.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"Because he was so pleased to see you again," he said.

"Okay. Well, they haven't taken me yet," Rory said trying to be optimistic, "What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens."

"It's already happened. Rory, you've just witnessed your own future," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, he's right," River said.

"No, he isn't," he said.

"If Rory got out, it would create a paradox. The angels would be kaput," I said. The loud footsteps continued.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"This is the angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen," River said.

"It would be almost impossible," the Doctor said.

"I'm loving the almost!" I said.

"But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got, eh? Tell me. Come on, what?" he asked. Amy took Rory's hand.

"I won't let them take him. That's what we've got," she said. The footsteps were at it again.

"Whatever that thing is, it's getting closer," I pointed out.

"Rory, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life," the Doctor said, "They'd be chasing you forever."

"Well, then. Better get started," Amy said opening the door to reveal an angel.

"Husband, run!" Amy said. Rory gave us a small hug, and ran out the door with Amy. We walked to River next to the door.

"River, I'm not sure this can work," the Doctor said.

"Husband, shut up," she said. The lights flickered and the angels moved forward a bit.

"This isn't gonna end well, I know it," I said.

"Oh, where's your optimist side when I need it?" the Doctor asked.

"I think I left it in the present," I said. The lights flickered again, and the angels were inches from us. The Doctor was sonicing a lamp to keep it from going out.

"We can't keep doing this," the Doctor said.

"Any ideas?" River asked.

"Yeah, the usual. Run!" he said dragging us out of the room. We ran over to the stairs only to find more angels waiting for us.

"The fire escape!" I said.

"Bingo," the Doctor said. I ran over to the nearest window, opened it, and climbed out.

"Come on!" I called to them. I looked up to find that it was about a twenty foot ladder climb up to the roof.

"So, who's going first?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll go, then you, then River," I said.

"Why is River last?" he asked me.

"Does the phrase 'Eyes front, soldier' ring a bell? She's wearing a dress, that's why," I said starting to climb. About fifteen feet or so up, one of my hands slipped, causing me to scream.

"It's okay! I'm right behind you," the Doctor said, "I'm not gonna let you fall."

"Yeah, 'cause that'd be bad for all of us," I said getting my grip again. Once I reached the top, I practically fell onto the roof. I looked over to find Amy and Rory standing on the ledge, ready to jump.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the Doctor asked, climbing over to help me up.

"Changing the future," Amy said, "It's called marriage." They looked at each other, and fell over the building.

"Amy!" the Doctor and I shouted running over to the ledge. There was a bright light forming in the center of the roof.

"Doctor! What's happening?" River asked. The three of us joined hands.

"The paradox. It's working! The paradox is working!" the Doctor exclaimed. There was a sudden sensation of falling before everything went white.

I sat up in the middle of a graveyard. The TARDIS was parked in a corner, and the Doctor and River were working feverishly towards cleaning it off.

"Where are we?" I heard Rory ask.

"Back where we started. You collapsed the timeline!" the Doctor said.

"The paradox worked," I added.

"We all pinged back where we belong!" he finished.

"What in a graveyard?" Rory asked.

"I'm with Rory. This is a bit morbid for my taste," I said.

"Does it matter? We got lucky! We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the TARDIS back there. The timelines are too scrambled. I could've lost you both," the Doctor said before pulling the Ponds in for a hug, "Don't ever do that again."

"What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem," Rory said.

"I was talking to myself," the Doctor said. He walked back over to the TARDIS to continue leaning it up. I took this opportunity to give the Ponds a hug myself.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?!" I asked them.

"I'm sure it was a lot," Amy said. I smiled at them and we walked back to the TARDIS together.

"Doctor," Rory started.

"Ha!" the Doctor laughed.

"Look, next time could we just go to the pub?" Rory asked.

"I want to go to the pub right now," the Doctor said, "Are there video games there? I love video games."

"Yeah, like you love to come in second place in Mario Kart?" I asked. The Doctor blushed.

"Okay, I really want to hear that story!" Amy said.

"Right, family outing then!" River said. The Doctor, Amy and River all walked into the TARDIS leaving Rory and I alone.

"Emily, I never really got to say thank you," Rory said.

"For what?" I asked.

"If you hadn't convinced me that Amy still loved me in the dalek asylum, I would be at home watching the telly right now," he said. I laughed, but before I could say 'You're welcome', there was a searing pain in my back, then a whiteout.

"Emily!" was all I heard Rory shout before I found myself on the streets in the middle of the night.

There were people wearing top hats, floor length dresses, and British accents all around me. Horse drawn carriages were going down the cobblestone street, and there was a slight chill in the air. I was a bit disoriented, so I shakily walked up to a person.

"Excuse me, ma'am, where am I and what is the year?" I asked.

"Are you mad? You're in London, and the year is 1890," the woman answered with a cockney accent. I went white in the face, and I felt cold tears well up in my eyes. 1890? It was 2012 less than a minute ago!

"You all right, Miss?" the woman asked. I gave no response.

"Madame Vastra, I think she knows the Doctor," she said. A veiled woman came up from behind her.

"What's the matter, child?" the veiled woman asked. I fell to my knees partly from exhaustion, partly from grief, and began to weep.

"I was in the year 2012 less than a minute ago," I stammered, "and now I'm in 1890?"

"I'm afraid so," Madame Vastra said, "Come, we should get out of the streets." Vastra and Jenny helped me up and brought me to their carriage.

"So, what exactly happened to you?" Jenny asked me as we rode to their home.

"I was in the middle of a graveyard with the Doctor, Amy and Rory," I said, "We were about to go back to the TARDIS when I felt a searing hot pain in my back. And now, I'm here."

"Please excuse my asking this, but who are you, and how do you know us?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, you haven't met me yet, right," I said, "All I can say is that I'm a friend of the Doctor's, and we will meet in 1897."

"Okay," Vastra said before placing a gloved hand on my shoulder, "You need rest. From what I've heard, the weeping angels tend to leave their victims with a severe lack of energy after displacing them." No sooner than the moment the words left Vastra's lips, my eyelids drooped. Everything was growing extremely foggy and out of focus. Leaning against the side of the carriage, I closed my eyes and found myself sound asleep, not knowing exactly how long I would be here.


End file.
